


declinio

by moonlitism



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Daddy Issues, Death, Decapitation, Drug Use, Embedded Images, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Execution, Force-Feeding, Genital Torture, Gross, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Murder, Past Domestic Violence, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, References to Illness, Self-Harm, Torture, Vomiting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 110
Words: 46,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitism/pseuds/moonlitism
Summary: Uma das poucas coisas que Maya sabia era que não devia nunca descer ao porão de sua casa, até que um dia o tédio fez a curiosidade tomar o melhor de si.Essa historia não é sobre o que ela achou lá.Ela foi parar em um lugar completamente diferente.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. ━━☆ prologo

O som de barulhos do relógio em uma sala cheirando a mofo. Monotonia a ponto de seu mundo derreter em paredes cinzas. Um jogo de quebra-cabeça já terminado várias vezes, dessa vez abandonado porque já era previsível demais. Os olhos da pequena Maya refletiam a imagem da cidade que ela nunca visitou enquanto ela pensava. Inclinou a cabeça para cima novamente.

— O ponteiro grande significa a hora, não? E o pequeno os minutos...  
Disse, agora contemplando o relógio da parede.  
Logo reconsiderou:

— Ah, não. O grande se mexe mais rápido.

Era um pouco injusto. O grande era mais chamativo.

— E os minutos eu tenho que multiplicar... por 12? Mas são só 60 minutos em cada hora... — Coçou a cabeça.

O fato é que, mesmo sem saber olhar as horas, sabia que já fazia muito tempo que seu pai tinha sumido. Tinha provas: ambos os ponteiros já deram incontáveis voltas inteiras. Pensou por um momento que talvez ele estivesse no porão. Seu coração disparou com sua ideia de desobediência. Quis pensar melhor, mas quando se viu, já estava perto da porta do cômodo subterrâneo, tentando ouvir qualquer barulho que fosse vindo lá de baixo. Ainda assim, só encontrou o eco do vazio em sua orelha.

Você absolutamente não deve descer no porão, Maya. Não importa o que aconteça. Senão vou ser obrigado a te punir.

A memória veio como um arrepio na espinha.

Olhou de relance para a corrente presa na parede muitas vezes usada para restringi-la e imergiu em muitas sensações ruins até que fosse tirada de seu transe por um clique.

A porta do porão se abriu de leve, sem sua interferência, e seu reflexo a jogou para trás, a adrenalina distorcendo sua percepção enquanto tentava elaborar quaisquer desculpas que fossem para que sequer tivesse se aproximado daquela entrada.  
Até que o tempo passou, o relógio continuou batendo, e nada saiu de lá.

Se reaproximou, relutante.  
Tentou chamar seu pai.  
Não houve resposta.

Engolindo seco e se repreendendo, ela levantou a tampa devagar.   
Lentamente...  
Isso.

Nem um ruído. Abaixo de si apenas o breu.

Pensou melhor, chamou de novo. Nada havia.  
Cogitava descer, só daquela vez. Uma única vez. Poderia suportar a dor que viria depois.  
Primeiro pôs as pernas. Não sentiu o degrau da escada. Talvez fosse pequena demais.

Esperou um pouco para se acostumar com a sensação, como se preparasse para entrar em água fria. Enfim empurrou o resto do corpo.  
Tudo a sua volta escureceu. Tentou se jogar para o lado, talvez houvesse um interruptor na parede.  
Foi aí que notou que estava caindo.  
E caindo.  
Caindo muito fundo.

E em algum ponto do trajeto perdeu a consciência.


	2. ━━☆ my pet human [1]

A pequena acordou como se saindo de um sonho: em choque, tentando voltar a realidade. Notou uma dor estrondosa em suas costas, como se tivesse sido quebrada ao meio. Percebeu então que a textura do chão estava diferente da de seu carpete e, além disso, uma forte luz perturbava seus olhos, quase não os permitindo abrir.

Grunhiu. Tentou sentar-se. E enfim sua visão voltava.  
Ela não estava mais em casa.

Agora vislumbrava a imagem do famoso "céu azul" que sempre leu sobre nos livros e se tornou pálida. Ao levar a mão à boca em susto, viu que ambas suas mãos e vestes brancas tinham se sujado de terra e grama.

— O que... O que é isso? Que lugar é esse?

A menina tremia e lacrimejava. Levantou a cabeça novamente só para conferir se entrada do porão não podia ser vista de algum lugar, e então contraiu o punho.

— Meu pai vai me matar.

Era tudo tão novo e confuso. Ela precisava urgente de voltar para casa antes que ele a achasse e a punisse, e ele a acharia, com certeza.  
Cambaleou até uma pedra próxima e a tocou para tentar se permitir experienciar as sensações novas, e foi imediatamente respondida por uma voz que ela não conhecia:

— Ah! Você acordou!

Maya se afastou e procurou a fonte por todos os lados.

— Eu estou exatamente aqui!

A voz vinha da pedra.

Aquilo não era possível, certo? Embora o único mundo que conhecesse fosse imaginário.  
A rocha então começou a ferver, borbulhar e se liquefazer. E daquela mistura de fluidos saiu um garoto um pouco mais alto que ela. Estava paralizada, exceto por seu tremor involuntário.

— Então metamorfos de fato não existem no seu mundo?

— Meu mundo...? — Recuou. Existia apenas um mundo, não? — Você é um alien?

— Allen! Eu gosto desse nome.

A garota emburrou-se. Não era o que ela tinha dito.

"Allen" se aproximou e subiu a manga do jaleco da menina, a tocando casualmente, pondo seus braços lado a lado como se estivesse analisando uma espécie, afinal, ele estava.

— Minha imitação não está nada ruim como disseram. Vou jogar na cara deles.

— Pare! Você é estranho! — o empurrou e começou a andar sem rumo apenas para se afastar da inconveniência.

Mas o menino andava atrás dela, quase sincronizando os passos, repuxando todos os seus nervos mentais.

— Para onde você está indo?

— Não é da sua conta! — sua respiração ficava mais ofegante e, seu passo, mais apertado.

Allen pulou a sua frente para se impor.

— Por que não vem comigo? Quero te mostrar para todo mundo. — implorou.

— Eu não quero nada a ver contigo! — Levantou o tom de voz sem nem notar.

Ele cruzou a linha do espaço pessoal novamente, segurando seu pulso magro.

— Você pode morar na minha casa. Eu tenho cenouras. Foram difíceis de achar. — sorriu.

Os dentes de Maya rangeram audivelmente. Cerrou seu punho livre quase furando sua palma com a unha e desferiu o soco mais forte que pôde, atirando a face do garoto para a esquerda.

— Eu disse que não! Por que é tão difícil escutar? — Lágrimas escorriam para dentro de sua boca.

Jogou o corpo para trás e se debateu para se soltar, sem sucesso, e em seu esforço não viu o braço do ofensor ferver até formar uma marreta.  
Foi o que usou para retribuir o soco. A menina foi ao chão desacordada, um fio vermelho saindo de sua boca.

— Por que me fez fazer isso? E se eu te matei sem querer?

Reclamou para o vácuo e virou o corpo de Maya com os pés. Assim, Allen aproveitou sua inconsciência e a carregou para casa.


	3. ━━☆ my pet human [2]

Ao ver as correntes presas em sua perna, Maya quase achou que estava em casa e que só tinha sonhado. Não obstante, tudo mudou quando ela notou que as paredes eram marrons, não cinza.

Aquilo era real, sua mão ainda estava suja de terra, e agora ela estava presa na casa de um desconhecido. Vozes se formaram em seu ouvido apesar de ver apenas Allen e mais ninguém. O elemento fazia caras e bocas e parecia pirracento.

— Ela não vai fazer muita sujeira. Ela nem come a mesma comida que a gente. Vai ficar tudo bem. — birrou.

— Por que você é assim? — Perguntou uma voz brava.

— Você é mais velho que a gente e continua tendo essas atitudes. — Lamentou uma voz decepcionada.

— Isso não é um humano adulto também, não? — Indagou uma voz preocupada.

A mocinha começava a discernir: a voz brava parecia vir do abajur, e a preocupada do relógio. Faltava uma, mas decidiu que não era importante.

— Exatamente! Eu sou mais velho que vocês e vocês precisam me obedecer! Ou eu vou entregá-los ao controle populacional! — Descontrolou-se.

— Você se acha especial? — Questionou a voz brava.

— Você tem mais chance de morrer do que todos nós. — Lembrou a voz preocupada.

Maya sentiu confiança já que os outros aparentavam sensatez. Respirou fundo e começou a falar.  
_"Por favor, me tirem daqui!"_  
Seria sua frase.

Infelizmente Allen a ouviu antes que completasse sua primeira sílaba.

— Você está com fome? Eu tenho cenouras! — se virou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, saltitando até ela.

A menina cobriu a boca ao ver o estado dos supostos vegetais. Estavam ficando pretos e moles e ela sabia muito bem que cenouras eram de outra cor. Ela repetia nãos como um disco arranhado, contudo, a abertura da sua boca só serviu como oportunidade para que o menino enfiasse aquele conteúdo suspeito inteiramente em sua garganta.

Sufocou tentando cuspir, só que já era tarde. Aquilo era ruim.

A ansiedade inebriante a deixou tonta com antecipação do que estava por vir. Ela não tinha como evitar o inevitável. O excesso de estresse apenas intensificava as pontadas violentas em sua barriga e o contrair de sua laringe. O alimento pútrido voltou como suco, espirrando em todo lugar desde sua roupa até o chão e o rosto do meliante, que pareceu perder sua cor e expressão. Ofegava. Lacrimejava. Vomitar era uma das coisas que ela mais odiava no mundo.

— Por que você fez isso? — A voz do rapaz era monótona.

— Eu não posso comer. Eu tenho um problema genético. — Tentava recobrar o fôlego. — E mesmo que eu comesse, ninguém gostaria de comer essa porcaria! — Sua voz levantou sem que ela percebesse, de novo.

— Mentira! Humanos comem! Eu li tudo sobre isso! — berrava. — Você só é ingrata e gosta de desperdiçar comida!

— Você é louco! Me deixe em paz! — chorou.

— Você vai limpar isso. 

Allen pegou Maya pelo pescoço e usou sua face como pano de chão. Ela tentava levantar e debater os braços, porém isso só o fazia intensificar sua agressão. Ela apenas se perguntava por quê.

— Por que você me faz fazer essas coisas? Você vai para o quarto do castigo agora.— Ele a culpou.

Maya gostaria de protestar mais, entretanto, seu corpo estava em seu limite.

— Por favor, me deixe em paz. — foi tudo o que conseguiu.

E então ela foi empurrada até um cômodo escuro deveras bagunçado que mal tinha espaço, onde enfim foi solta. O bater da porta tirou tudo o que ela tinha de claridade. Só descansou o suficiente para tentar abrir aquilo de alguma forma. Forçou a maçaneta que não cedeu, e jogar seu corpo contra o ferro apenas quebraria seus ossos.

Enfim se jogou ao chão, derrotada.

Voltou a pensar que era tudo um sonho, um delírio. Talvez estivesse em casa e tivesse desmaiado de exaustão após refazer seu quebra-cabeça varias vezes.

Olhou para suas mãos — tão pálidas que quase refletiam seu rosto — e beliscou-se. Continuou no mesmo lugar.  
Talvez devia tentar de novo.  
Beliscou-se outra vez, mordeu-se, mutilou-se. Junto com terra, sangue agora também manchava seu jaleco. Ela odiava sangue.  
Eventualmente cedeu a seu esgotamento e dormiu. Construiria um pouco de paz e tédio naquele pequeno quarto.


	4. ━━☆ my pet human [3]

Na próxima vez que acordou não teve o luxo de se enganar que estava em casa.  
Afinal, seu descanso foi atrapalhado já por gritos, berros, rugidos. Supôs que não tinha nada a ver com ela e que ela continuaria dormindo ali para sempre — estava exausta demais para se importar. Só que o incômodo continuou se aproximando desde o corredor até parar frente a sua porta.  
Houve um breve diálogo inaudível e então Maya se pegou tossindo em meio de uma nuvem de poeira, engolindo estilhaços da parede derrubada. 

Seu jaleco estava cada vez mais sujo.  
Seu pai com certeza a mataria.

Duas figuras apareceram conforme os detritos se assentaram. A estudaram por um tempo e então a figura mais alta, uma mulher, começou a mexer em sua bolsa.

— Você tem certeza disso, senhora Vierzehn? — seu comparsa hesitava.

— Calado, aprendiz. Não quero sobreviventes. — rugiu, ríspida.

Maya franziu o cenho.

— O que vocês estão fazendo?

— Não a deixe fugir. — avisou.

Seu companheiro oscilou em sua obediência, mas logo imobilizou a garota.

— O que estão fazendo? Me solta! — Maya não acreditava que teria que começar a se debater de novo.

Se sentia uma mariposa cativa em teia de aranha — como se ficasse cada vez mais presa a cada tentativa. Gritava em sufoco.

— Cala a boca! — A mulher rosnou para a pequena, apertando sua mandíbula entre os dedos.

Deixou sua bolsa cair no chão em meio a sua raiva e diversas seringas rolaram para fora. Uma gota de suor escorreu da testa da garotinha. Aquilo não podia ser bom, era pontudo.

— Eu não acredito nisso! — Vierzehn descabelou-se.

Para evitar mais delongas, a loura agachou e pegou a arma mais próxima. A agulha do objeto brilhava com a leve luz vinda do corredor. Não estava vazia.

— Senhora... — O comparsa tentou de novo, sendo recebido com um olhar afiado que o encolheu. Sussurrou um pedido de desculpas para Maya e fechou os olhos.

Com um golpe certeiro, a agressora furou aquele pescoço frágil, sem técnica. A menina, por sua vez, arregalou os olhos, coração acelerado, fabricando sintomas a cada mililitro do veneno que era despejado em sua veia.

A soldada contou dez segundos exatos.

— Ela não é um dos nossos. — O comparsa tentou explicar, de novo.

Uma veia começava a se formar por trás da franja da mulher, olhos mudando de tamanho frequentemente. Inspecionou a seringa — nenhuma gota tinha sobrado. Não conseguia aceitar.

— Senhora Vierzehn... — Não entendia por que era tão difícil.

— Cala sua boca! — Gritou, cada vez mais longe da racionalidade.

O aprendiz suspirou. Sentia que ficariam ali para sempre.  
Tudo mudou quando a porta da frente abriu.

— Tem alguém aqui?


	5. ━━☆ my pet human [4]

Os dois se viraram e prestaram continência. Uma figura com cabeça de coelho parou confusa.

— Estou interrompendo algo? — questionou.

— Senhora Dakota... — o aprendiz murmurou o mais rápido que pôde para não ser interrompido. — Minha superior insiste em matar essa garota. Mas ela não estava na lista de extermínio.

— Mas que situação. — Colocou a mão na cintura e se voltou para as seringas no chão. — Não deviam recolher isso? É sua preciosa arma.

Maya estava fazendo uma cara muito estranha. Tinha ido parar nesse lugar onde pedra se transformava em gente e agora tinha gente com cabeça de coelho.  
Vierzehn rangeu os dentes e começou a coletar tudo o que tinha derrubado com muito contragosto.

— Boa garota. — seu tom era condescendente. — Você aí, quem é essa menina?

— Não faço ideia. Estava aqui quando chegamos.

— Hm...

Houve troca de olhares entre Maya e Dakota, ambas tentando encaixar pensamentos muito diferentes. A coelha se aproximou de Maya e farejou.

— Você tem um cheiro familiar. De onde você é?

— Inglaterra. — Maya demorou a responder.

Os soldados a olharam de relance.

— Ah, o cheiro do planeta terra. Faz tempo. — Mexeu seus bigodes. — Que parte da Inglaterra?

A garotinha gaguejou tentando formular uma resposta até notar que não fazia a mínima ideia. Foi uma epifania frustrante. Nunca soube quais eram seus arredores além das paredes mofadas da casa de seu pai.

— Eu nunca saí de casa, então não sei. Meu pai só me disse que eu era inglesa uma vez quando era bem pequena. — se explicou, deixando a coelha mais confusa.

— Como chegou aqui?

— Eu tentei entrar no meu porão e caí aqui, e depois aquele menino louco me sequestrou.

— Seria um problema se começasse a chover humanos. — cruzou os braços.

— Você é um alien? — preocupou-se.

— Sou uma coelha! — Dakota riu. — Eu vim da Terra também. É uma história engraçada.

— Eu vou ficar com cabeça de coelho também? — Maya contraiu a pupila.

— Você tem algo contra cabeça de coelho?

Silêncio.

Dakota buscou algo em seu bolso e entregou uma folha amassada para a pequena. Havia a delineação de um continente e vários caminhos tracejados, embora não desse para ver muitos detalhes e alguns nomes estivessem sumindo.

— Eu adoraria te dar as boas vindas, mas aqui não é um bom lugar para você morar. Você deve voltar para seu planeta imediatamente.

— Eu quero. Mas como...?

Na falta de caneta, a coelha fez um furo em uma parte da folha com a unha.

— Você precisa chegar aqui, vai achar alguém que pode te ajudar. Ah, você está nesse ponto, caso esteja se perguntando.

Maya acompanhou o dedo de Dakota traçar uma longa linha desde o seu destino. Ela estava muito encrencada.

— Devo reforçar que você deve chegar lá o mais rápido possível, custe o que custar. — Afastou-se, pronta para dar as costas.

— Obrigada. — Maya chamou sua atenção uma última vez.

— Eu? Não se confunda. Eu só vim aqui porque senti cheiro de cenoura. Mas estava estragado. — resmungou.

Não, as cenouras não! Maya não queria ter lembrado daquilo.  
A coelha falou algo com os soldados e pediu para que ela os levasse em algum lugar.  
Vierzehn lançou um último olhar para trás.

Só tinha uma saída daquela cidade.


	6. ━━☆ my pet human [5 · end]

Estava escuro lá fora, então ela continuaria ali para esperar o dia. Maya andou pela casa enquanto lia o mapa, tropeçando em coisas, e pisou em algo grudento a ponto de prender a sola de sua galocha no chão. Só então ela tirou os olhos do papel e olhou por onde andava. Ela tinha pisado em uma gosma roxa, algumas bolhas se formavam em sua superfície, e o cheiro era insuportável.  
Estranho.  
Era o mesmo tom de Allen quando estava se transformando.

Segurou a borda de seu calçado e forçou para se soltar. O líquido viscoso se esticava do chão como uma goma. Era asqueroso.  
Imediatamente subiu as escadas a procura de um chuveiro ou algo assim. Tentou seu melhor e não conseguiu tirar todas as manchas da roupa, nem toda substância do calçado. Suas lágrimas se misturavam com a espuma. Seu pai a mataria.

Frustrada consigo mesma, correu para outro cômodo que ao que parecia era um quarto. Um caderno no criado mudo chamou sua atenção, então decidiu lê-lo para se distrair. Segundo a capa, era o diário de...

...De alguém. O nome estava riscado.

Prosseguiu.

A primeira página tinha vários recortes de fotos de rostos. Era um tanto desconfortável de se olhar.

> "Eu descobri"

estava escrito bem grande logo abaixo, em uma caligrafia atrapalhada e torta.

> Novos amigos!!
> 
> Hoje sem querer me machuquei em um arbusto e outro de mim saiu da minha ferida!!!!!
> 
> Então se eu fizer mais machucados não ficarei mais sozinho,[...]

Maya pausou para processar o que leu. Não parecia um hábito saudável. Por sorte a única coisa que saía de suas lesões era sangue.

Havia um desenho de algo que talvez, apenas talvez, fosse um tentáculo com uma mão fina saindo de um corte bem pequeno, colorido com espirais vibrantes.

> "...Eu vou cortar partes do meu braço e fazer vários amigos!!!"

Na próxima página tinha um desenho cheio de cores pesadas e itens aleatórios.

> "Eles não querem mais brincar comigo. Eles cresceram e agora dizem que eu sou chato e infantil. Riem de qualquer coisa que eu falo. Nunca mais vou fazer novos amigos."

A garotinha apertou a folha com seu dedão. Era o diário de Allen, identificou. Seguiu a ler por curiosidade mórbida.

> "Eu consegui um livro sobre humanos hoje."

acompanhando um desenho de um boneco palito com "humano" escrito em letras garrafais. A mão estava mais detalhada do que o resto do corpo.

> "Humanos são muito legais.
> 
> As mães humanas dão leite para os filhos com seu peito até eles conseguirem comer.
> 
> Eu nem sei se tenho uma mãe.
> 
> Eu queria ser humano."

Maya se perguntou se aquilo era verdade. Seu pai nunca tinha a contado sobre isso. Ela notou que não sabia se tinha uma mãe, também, apesar de saber que elas existem. Estranho, nunca tinha sido importante até agora.

> "Acho que se eu tivesse um humano ele não riria de mim e não me deixaria sozinho.
> 
> Eu espero que a deusa me abençoe com um humano um dia. Ficaremos juntos para sempre e vamos brincar muito."

A menina instantaneamente tensionou a mandíbula e jogou o diário no chão, o destruindo com sua bota molhada.

— Allen estúpido! Ninguém nunca ia gostar de você! — protestou.

Uma caneta saiu do meio das folhas em meio a seu xilique. Tratou de se acalmar. Recuperou o caderno, desamassou algumas folhas e fez uma cópia inteira do mapa, além de várias anotações de tudo que a coelha disse, só por garantia. Cochilou até o amanhecer e saiu com as roupas ainda úmidas.


	7. ━━☆ authority abuse!! [1]

Se deu conta de que o espaço a sua frente era demasiado amplo e ela não fazia ideia de pra onde ir. Começou a chorar alto. Não conseguia fazer nada sozinha. Leu o mapa outra vez e decidiu ir para frente porque era isso que a seta parecia. Cruzou o campo até a cidade engolindo o choro. Faria o seu melhor.

Ou planejava, até pisar em uma linha misteriosa que amarrou suas pernas e a pendurou de cabeça para baixo. Seu instinto a ordenou que escalasse a corda e a mordesse até conseguir se soltar, na sua cabeça fazia sentido, só que Vierzehn saiu de uma sombra antes que conseguisse.

— Não acabei com você ainda. — tinha um sorriso implicante.

— Por quê? — gritou. — Eu não tenho nada a ver com você, todo mundo concordou!

— Não te interessa.

Em um piscar de olhos o resto do corpo da menininha estava amarrado como um burrito. A soldada corria e arrastava seu corpo pelo concreto quente, fazendo questão de que sua cara estivesse virada para baixo para que não gritasse.


	8. ━━☆ authority abuse!! [2]

  
  


Maya foi jogada numa cela. Sua face ardia e ela só conseguiu cobrir o rosto com a mão. Mal saiu de uma emboscada e entrou em outra. O que faria agora?  
Deixou o sangue escorrer e limpou os olhos com piscadas. Conseguiu se curar em alguns minutos. Só então notou que havia outra pessoa trancada com ela.  
Ela tinha diversas cicatrizes pelo corpo e madeixas encaracoladas que caíam até sua cintura, escondendo seu rosto. Estava cabisbaixa, parecia estar dormindo. Apesar do receio, Maya quis chegar mais perto para ver sua cara.

Mais perto.   
E mais perto.  
Perto demais.

— O que está fazendo? Se tocar em mim eu vou te dar um soco. — sua voz era rouca.

Ela estava bem desperta, sim. Maya se lançou para trás ofegante e se desculpou um milhão de vezes, beirando às lágrimas.  
Desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa

— Para com essa merda! Não é como se eu tivesse te socado de verdade. — Levantou o tom, culpada.

Maya se desculpou uma última vez e se recompôs.

— Estou perdida. Que lugar é esse? 

— Não é óbvio? É a prisão. 

A pequena arregalou os olhos. De acordo com seu pai a prisão era para onde iam as pessoas ruins.

— Por que estou aqui? — desesperou-se, indignada. Não se lembrava de ter feito nada de errado, mesmo.

— Como se eu soubesse! — Levantou o tom, de novo.

Maya controlou sua histeria, engatinhou para um canto e abraçou os joelhos. Isso era muito injusto. Se perguntou se a estranha era uma pessoa ruim, afinal. Não era muito mais velha que ela.

— Por que você está aqui? — Perguntou inocentemente.

— Blasfêmia.

Maya olhou para suas mãos, e então novamente para a garota.

— E o que é isso?

Foi então que aquela pessoa notou que havia algo muito, muito errado com Maya.  
Silêncio.  
A jovem queria saber em que lugar daquele mundo as pessoas poderiam viver sem se preocupar com uma blasfêmia ou outra.

— De onde você veio? — usou um tom de voz razoável dessa vez.

— De minha casa. — Maya respondeu, melancólica.

— E onde é sua casa, imbecil? — perdeu a compostura de novo.

— Inglaterra. — Era o único nome que Maya sabia.

— Nunca ouvi falar. — Apoiou o braço em seu joelho e a cabeça em sua mão.

Silêncio.

— Mas o que é blasfêmia? — Maya retomou. Não tinha sido respondida.

— É quando você ofende a deusa! Qual foi, você precisa saber disso para não morrer. — Rosnou, dessa vez mais por preocupação do que por irritação.

"Deusa."  
Parecia sério. O diário de Allen falava sobre ela também, Maya deveria se lembrar disso. Mas seu pai dizia que deuses não eram reais. E se ela estivesse mentindo, e na verdade fosse uma ladra ou assassina?  
Ela notou que ela tinha os olhos cobertos por curativos. Talvez os tivesse perdido em uma briga?

Silêncio.

Maya voltou a descansar a cabeça em seus joelhos.  
Que situação desconfortável.

Naquele recinto sem janelas, não havia nenhuma forma de medir o tempo, e a presença do tédio era tão densa que parecia sua casa.


	9. ━━☆ authority abuse!! [3]

Em dado momento, o som estridente de sinos se alastrou pelo corredor. Todos da cela vizinha ficaram de pé. A garota também. Maya não estava entendendo, contudo achou sadio copiar o gesto.  
O guarda disse que era hora do serviço e pôs as duas em coleiras. Maya relutou e chorou a ponto da outra falar para ficar quieta. Elas foram levadas para uma espécie de frigorífico com duas pedras gigantes de gelo e duas cadeiras ao centro. Foram instruídas a sentar e um pano foi entregue a cada uma. O guarda prendeu as coleiras em algum lugar e as trancou ali, a sós.

Maya se virou para a companheira.

— O que é para fazer?

— Secar essa pedra de gelo.

Maya olhou para o gelo. Faria seu melhor!

Silêncio.

Ela notou que o tempo passava, e por mais que ela se esforçasse aquilo continuava molhado.  
Tentou mais rápido, e com mais força. Mas nada adiantava. Estava ficando nervosa. 

— Sabe, eu não consigo. Me pergunto o que estou fazendo de errado. — Chamou a estranha, tímida.

— Mas você não vai conseguir. É gelo. — soltou um ruído misturado com risada.

Maya olhou para a pedra de gelo novamente, para o pano e para seus braços cansados. Tinha sido enganada.  
Era frustrante...  
Seu pai nunca a tinha avisado sobre pedras de gelo.

— Por que ele não seca? Por quê? — Não conseguia aceitar.

— Você é inacreditável. — Continuou rindo.

— Por quê?

A pequena lacrimejou diante da humilhação e se afundou na cadeira.

— Você precisa continuar ou fingir, senão vão te castigar. — avisou.

Maya grunhiu.  
E a estranha riu de novo. Começava a gostar de Maya.


	10. ━━☆ authority abuse!! [4]

Apenas quando a pedra de gelo tinha derretido por completo as garotas foram levadas de volta para a cela. Maya continuava frustrada, embora a outra ainda risse para si mesma, o que começava a incomodar.

— O que é tão engraçado? — amuou.

— Quantos anos você tem?

Maya olhou para suas mãos e fez uma conta rápida.

— Treze. 

— Você é muito velha para ser burra assim! — O riso se tornou gargalhada.

Aquilo a ofendeu profundamente. Ela queria chorar.

— Por que eu sou burra? 

Oh não. Ela estava chorando de verdade.

A estranha veio de surpresa e começou a acariciar sua cabeça.

— Você é quase um bebê.

Maya estava confusa. Aquela menina não parecia boa, mas agora já não parecia mais tão má.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Maya. E você?

— Maeve.

Silêncio.

As lágrimas de Maya secaram, e a noite foi tranquila.


	11. ━━☆ authority abuse!! [5]

Mas na madrugada passos gritantes se alastraram no corredor, quase estourando os tímpanos. As duas acordaram mau humoradas. E então o som metálico das barras de ferro anunciaram que alguém tinha vindo vê-las.

Maya se virou ainda grogue e despertou imediatamente ao reconhecer o rosto da loira louca das seringas.

— Eu quero que você venha comigo. — Seus olhos verdes quase penetravam a alma.

— Não! — Maya gritou, virando-se para a parede como se isso fosse protegê-la.

— O que está acontecendo, Maya? — Maeve, sem ter presenciado a cena da noite anterior, ficou atordoada.

— Eu não sei! 

— Eu não vou te matar ainda. Mas eu estava pensando em abrir o seu corpo para olhar seus órgãos e tentar descobrir o que você é. — Uma de suas mãos descansou em sua cintura.

Maya não entendeu muito bem, mas soava horrível!

— Sou uma pessoa! Você não precisa me abrir! — Chorou.

A loura preparava para transformar seu braço em um tentáculo e pegar a garotinha, porém...  
Maeve decidiu protegê-la.  
Ela tentou fazer outro tentáculo. E outro, e outro. Mas Maeve conseguiu se enrolar em todos.

— Quem você pensa que é?

— Uma herege. E minha morte, por lei, só ocorrerá na presença da deusa.

A soldada rangeu os dentes. Era quase como se a deusa estivesse atrapalhando seus planos.  
Foram necessárias várias tentativas para ter sorte e, finalmente, imobilizar Maeve. Então ela alcançou Maya e a puxou em sua direção, com tanta força que a fez colidir com a grade. Sabe-se de onde desembolsou uma seringa similar a do dia anterior e injetou o líquido na pequena por inteiro. Ela realmente não tinha desistido.

De novo Maya inventou sintomas por puro mesmo. Ela sabia que a morte existia e que depois disso tudo acabava. Seu pai tinha lhe contado.   
A soldada soltou as duas de forma brusca ao ver que, outra vez, o veneno falhara.

— O que diabos é você? — Rugiu.

Maya não respondeu. Estava em choque.  
Alguém veio a procura da soldada, que lançou um último olhar de nojo para sua vítima e enfim deixou as duas em paz.


	12. ━━☆ authority abuse!! [6]

Maeve a chamou diversas vezes, sem sucesso, então a deu um tapa para que voltasse a si.

— O quê? — A garotinha se tremeu toda.

Maeve respirou fundo.  
Maya continuava uma idiota, então estava tudo bem com ela.

— Quem era aquela mulher?

— Eu não sei! Mas ela me odeia. 

Maeve fez mais algumas perguntas e Maya explicou brevemente o que aconteceu.

— Então acho que ela te prendeu aqui por puro capricho. Tão típico. — Disse, se espreguiçando para trás. Ela não estava nem um pouco surpresa, já que sabia bem como eram as pessoas deste mundo. — Mas você soa como alguém que usa fraldas. Agora só falta interrogarem bebês.

Maya gostava de ser chamada assim, mesmo que fosse ofensivo. Agora ela estava certa de que Maeve não era uma pessoa ruim.

Silêncio.

— Por que você é tão machucada? — Maya não entendia que estava sendo rude.

— Por que você quer saber? — Ela sabia que foi uma pergunta inocente mas ainda se incomodou.

— Desculpe.

Maya decidiu não fazer mais perguntas.

Silêncio.

— A deusa...

Maeve começou. Não achava uma história particularmente interessante, só sentiu vontade de contar.

— Fez fogo cair do céu.

Ela fechou sua mão.

— A última coisa que eu vi antes de perder meus olhos foi ela sorrindo.

Maya ficou assustada.

Silêncio.

— Como ela era? — Queria saber de quem exatamente se afastar.

— Você vai saber se encontrar ela. Ela tem essa... Coisa. — Gesticulou com as mãos.

Maya não entendeu muito bem, não obstante, agora só queria voltar a dormir.


	13. ━━☆ authority abuse!! [7]

Teve um bom descanso dessa vez e acordou, novamente, ouvindo um leve tilintar metálico. Piscou diversas vezes para que a vista não embaçasse, pousando os olhos na adolescente, que passava suas mãos pelas barras de ferro, uma por uma.

Maya ficou curiosa com a prática, e, embora não se sentisse íntima para fazer isso, perguntou-a por que estava fazendo aquilo. Maeve se afastou da grade e pareceu ter ficado feliz com a pergunta.

— Venha cá, notei uma coisa.

A pequena suspirou, cansada, e se arrastou para a frente da cela, parando ao lado de sua companheira. A outra pairou as mãos em duas barras específicas, chamando a atenção para elas. Maya olhou de perto, analisando os detalhes. Notou que havia um espaço maior em uma certa altura, como se estivessem tortos. Se afastou da grade, observando Maeve no aguardo de uma explicação.

— Como isso aconteceu?

— Eu acho que aquela mulher fez isso aquela hora.

Maya tentou separar as barras com as mãos também, sem sucesso.  
Maeve começava a se acostumar com o jeito da menina.

— Talvez se eu irritar ela ela derrube isso, já que fica cega de raiva. — planejou.

Maya cruzou os braços, tímida para perguntar mais, porém ainda curiosa a ponto de sentir desconforto.

Logo o sino infernal tocou de novo e elas foram levadas para a sala do gelo...  
Maya odiava aquela sala.  
Por que ele não secava? Por quê? Pelo menos isso divertia Maeve.


	14. ━━☆ authority abuse!! [8]

Uma vez na cela, não havia nada a fazer senão dormir ou enrolar mechas do próprio cabelo com os dedos. Maya fazia o segundo agora enquanto observava Maeve — achava os espirais de seu cabelo muito bonitos, então tentava enrolar os seus fios para que ficassem iguais aos dela. Sem muito sucesso. Talvez porque seu cabelo era curto, pensou.

Os passos de antes tornaram a ecoar pelo corredor.  
Maya engoliu seco e Maeve sorria em silêncio. Mais uma vez a soldada parou, debruçou-se nas barras de ferro e encarou a pequena em um transe doentio.

— Quem está aqui, Maya? Aquela nojenta de ontem?

Maya ficou com medo de concordar e ofender a soldada.

— Por que está com medo? — Maeve se levantou. — Você... — Agora se dirigia a soldada. — Não se cansa de viver, não?

— Se você se sente assim posso resolver isso para você. — A loura rebateu.

— Não, estava falando sobre você, mesmo. Como é afinal? Todo dia ter que descer aqui para olhar umas crianças.

A loira respondeu com uma cara feia.

— Você queria ser mãe? — Não sentiu que devia se esforçar para irritá-la já que seu pavio era mais curto que o dela. — Sua atitude não é muito normal. Se estiver mal resolvida com alguma coisa e precisar conversar...

— Qual é o seu problema? Ninguém nunca te instruiu a não mexer com alguém que não tem forças para lidar? — rosnou.

Maya, encolhida num canto, queria abrir um buraco na parede. Não para fugir da cela, mas para se esconder da soldada.

— Você se esqueceu? Eu sou uma herege, moça. Por que teria medo de você?

A loura continuou fulminante. Olhou bem para Maeve, que sorria bem debochada. Aquela garota estava falando sério e seu sangue já começava a ferver.

Então ela transmutou seu braço em um grande tentáculo, e o enrolou em sua desafiante, que não resistiu. Ela continuava batendo na menina e a jogando de um lado para o outro, mas ela continuava de pé.

Os olhos de Maya arregalaram. Maeve até enganava, mas não era humana. Os ataques cessaram por um tempo. Tempo suficiente para Maeve se levantar e a desafiar de novo.

— Já está cansada?

A soldada mais uma vez respondeu com tentáculos: agora o usou para enrolar na perna da menina que a provocava — que nem ao menos reagiu — e a puxou, com bastante força, para a grade. O impacto foi forte, quebra de ossos era uma hipótese provável. Esse movimento se repetiu mais vezes.

Enfim solta, a garota cambaleou ao levantar, entretanto não tardou a refazer sua pose.

— Mais uma vez, por favor. Eu não quebrei nada ainda.

Maya não via como aquele plano poderia dar certo.

A soldada não economizou sua ira, e mais uma vez, seu braço foi transmutado e seu novo membro enroscou em Maeve, a ricocheteando pelo teto, paredes e chão.  
As grades não quebraram como a rebelde queria, mas a comoção serviu para chamar a atenção de alguém próximo.  
Vierzehn sentiu uma mão pesada em seu ombro, interrompendo seu surto.

— O que você está fazendo?

Ela conhecia aquela voz.

A soldada se assustou de tal forma que, quando tentou retornar seu membro à forma original ele se soltou do corpo em resposta a sensação de perigo. Sua temperatura começou a decair enquanto aquela coisa se debatia de forma miserável.

Aquilo não fazia mais parte dela.  
Aquilo agora era... Outra coisa. Um ser a parte.  
Não. Não com ela. Não na frente dele.

— Comandante! — Se debateu, como se o culpasse.

Ele balançou a cabeça em lamento.

“Aquela coisa” rastejou-se para perto das grades, tentando ultrapassá-las, como se procurasse Vierzehn. Bolhas se reuniam e estouravam em sua superfície, criando cor e forma, enfim eclodindo em dois olhos. Vierzehn soltou um ruído que quase estourou seus pulmões.

— Comandante, — gaguejou — o senhor não pode deixar isso passar?

Maeve sussurrou para sua companheira de cela:

— Que bizarro, e ela estava toda durona um pouco antes. O que aconteceu?

Maya se assegurava de manter distância daquela coisa. Lembrou-se do diário de Allen. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

— Eu acho... Que o tentáculo dela está virando uma pessoa. — sussurrou.

O homem olhou para dentro da cela, medindo a situação. Apontou para Maya com o queixo.

— Quem é essa garota?

Maya temeu que fosse sobrar para ela.

— Eu a encontrei durante minha última missão. Eu posso explicar...

— Seu parceiro me disse que voltaram sozinhos depois de se despedir de Dakota. Por que ela está aqui? — Cruzou os braços.

— Isso é realmente importante? Comandante... — O medo escalava em sua voz a cada palavra.

— Desculpe, Vierzehn.

O homem a puxou pelo pescoço. Sabendo o que ia acontecer consigo, a única reação de Vierzehn foi fechar os olhos. Em um flash uma seringa igual as suas adentrou sua pele. O veneno se alastrou por suas veias, e, enfim, seu corpo entrou em ebulição e se liquefez. Vierzehn não existia mais.

Maya sabia que aquela mulher era emocionalmente instável. Todos que cruzaram seu caminho sabiam disso.  
Mas por não saber daquele mundo, a princípio, Maya não sabia que aqueles seres, quando nervosos, se dividiam e reproduziam. Não só se se machucassem, como ela leu.  
Aquela mulher tinha se alistado na equipe de controle populacional para compensar sua própria fraqueza.  
No entanto, a intensidade do trabalho a deixou mais doente. A cada missão ela notava mais como ela era um alvo propício e suas emoções pioravam em seu desequilíbrio.

Pessoas descontroladas como ela causavam mais problemas, afinal.

O comandante não mudou de expressão ao executá-la. A criatura que surgiu de seu tentáculo seria a próxima.  
Maya lembrou de quando foi perfurada por aquela mulher. Não pode evitar de imaginar seu próprio corpo se tornando líquido também.  
Após dar um fim em mãe e filha o homem sumiu pelo corredor.

Maeve reconheceu o cheiro da morte.

— Inacreditável. — comentou, alongando as vogais.

— Por favor, nunca faça uma loucura dessas de novo.

Maya tremia. Talvez se sentisse culpada.


	15. ━━☆ authority abuse!! [9 · end]

Algumas horas se passaram e Maya ainda jazia abraçando os joelhos em um canto, tentando digerir tudo.  
Maeve inspecionava as barras e se frustrou vendo que não tinha conseguido seu objetivo.

Um soldado veio apressado e se dirigiu diretamente a ela.

— Você. O que você quer como última refeição?

Maeve riu com o canto da boca.

— Aska frita.

— Por favor, não torne isso difícil. — fez um gesto de reprovação.

— Eu não sei, sopa. — Deu de ombros. — Que decisão estranha.

— Vou perguntar de novo perto da data. — suspirou, riscando suas anotações. — E você...

Maya franziu as sobrancelhas e apontou para si.

— O abuso de poder foi reconhecido. Você vai ser solta amanhã. Eu peço desculpas em nome da nação, mas não podemos te oferecer mais nada.

Com isso, ele virou as costas.  
Maya não conseguiu se sentir aliviada.

— Pelo menos isso. Para onde você vai?

— Eu tenho um lugar marcado em um mapa. Me disseram que lá tem uma pessoa que vai me ajudar a voltar para casa.

— Bem, boa sorte com isso. — Sorriu, melancólica.

Silêncio.

Maya continuava fitando Maeve.

— Por que ele te pediu para escolher comida?

Silêncio.

— Eu não faço ideia. Querem me mimar para me matar depois. — Rugiu.

— Você vai morrer? — Gaguejou.

— É o preço da heresia. — Conformou-se.

Silêncio.

Maya se aproximou da menina e descansou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Não sabia o por quê, mas parecia adequado.

— O que é isso? Nós nem nos conhecemos a tanto tempo assim para você ficar sentida, qual foi! — Maeve a empurrou, completamente vermelha.

— Eu não quero que você morra. — Choramingou.

— Não pense nisso. Não tem nada que você possa fazer. 

Silêncio.

— O que é uma Aska frita?

Maeve suplicou para que ela falasse baixo.

— Aska é o nome da deusa. — sussurrou.

— Você é canibal, Maeve? — Seus olhinhos aumentaram.

— Foi uma piada! — Gritou, agitando os braços.

Maya não conseguiu tirar os olhos da rebelde até cair no sono e, de manhã quando vieram soltá-la, continuou a mirando até sumir de vista. Ela ainda estava dormindo.

Eles concordaram em direcioná-la até a próxima posição no mapa se mantivesse isso em segredo. A deixaram em um matagal escuro e sumiram sem que percebesse.


	16. Chapter 16

O cheiro de terra molhada invadia a narina da garota enquanto andava sem rumo, escutando o vento e o barulho de folhas secas quebrando em baixo de suas pegadas. Ela não sabia muito bem o que devia procurar. Estava apostando em caminhos e dependendo da sorte.  
Uma voz suave a chamou.

— Ei, você...

Maya parou para procurar. Será que uma pedra se transformaria de novo? Não estava preparada. Mas olhou no chão também só para não ter dúvida.

— Bem aqui. — A árvore a sua frente choveu folhas e uma mulher em armadura branca desceu pelo tronco.

A garotinha sentia que não precisava ver mais um soldado agora, só que, se ela corresse, tentáculos seriam envolvidos. Doía a cabeça pensar nas consequências que tudo teria.

— Você está andando em círculos a um bom tempo. Está perdida? Quer ajuda?

Maya queria dizer que não, porém era necessário. Quase deu um nó nas próprias mãos ao tentar buscar o mapa que estava em seu bolso, nervo acumulado. O papel enfim escapuliu de sua mão, por sorte, a mulher a resgatou antes que caísse na lama.

— Onde eu estou? — foi quase inaudível.

A mulher pôs a mão no queixo, pensando por um momento antes de apontar para um local.

— Aqui, eu acho?

A face de Maya escureceu. Ainda estava bem longe. Com a mão trêmula marcou sua localização. Como já estava sobrecarregada e a lamentação era sua natureza, foi o suficiente para fazer a garota chorar.

A soldada se assustou e tentou acalmá-la com tapas nas costas — apesar de tentar permanecer composta, também era deveras desajeitada: Maya conseguiu sentir que estava trêmula quando pôs a mão em seus ombros. Foi o suficiente para que a garota sentisse que não tinha como ser má pessoa, logo, se sentiu a vontade para desabafar.

— Eu nunca vou conseguir voltar para casa. — começou.

A mulher se esforçava para não chorar junto. Quis até evitar olhar para a jovenzinha.

— Desculpe. — Maya secou as próprias lágrimas e respirou fundo para tentar se explicar. Não obstante, ao lembrar de Maeve seu mundo caiu e o desespero tornou a sufocá-la.

Silêncio. Tentou contar até dez.

— Eles vão matar aquela pessoa também, e ela é só um pouco mais velha que eu!!! — começava a gritar.

— Quem? — A mulher reclinou-se, abrindo bem os olhos e levantando as sobrancelhas.

Maya esfregou os olhos e tentou se acalmar (de novo).

— Desculpe, é só alguém que acabei de conhecer. — Repetiu as palavras da própria Maeve.

— Mas você disse que ela vai ser morta! — se exaltou.

Maya se pôs a chorar (outra vez). Sentindo que testava a paciência de sua ouvinte, se esforçou para contar a história entre soluços.

— Ela ofendeu a deusa e agora vai ser morta. — Resumiu. Seu tom era oco e baixo.

Em seguida, começou a lembrar da morte de Vierzehn — como era a única que tinha visto no ato, supôs que Maeve, também, se transformaria em líquido em meio à convulsões. E parecia tão doloroso.

A soldada, por sua vez, paralisou. Sua expressão mudou um pouco, e ela coçou o cabelo.

— E onde essa menina está?

As bochechas de Maya esquentaram um pouco com a memória. Não tinham se conhecido no melhor dos lugares afinal. A menininha começou a balbuciar enquanto pensava numa explicação. Aquela mulher ERA uma soldada, afinal.

A parte, um leve ruído brotou do sul e foi o suficiente para que Maya desse um berro. A mulher também se assustou. A figura de mais uma pessoa surgiu da escuridão.

— Pare de aparecer do nada!! — A soldada reagiu.

— Desculpe. Mas Arya — sua voz era praticamente inaudível. — Ela cruzou a fronteira com dois soldados de Leigh. 

Arya precisou de alguns segundos para digerir a informação.

— Você não precisa pensar muito. É onde a outra garota está. — A pessoa tinha uma longa franja que cobria o rosto e a usava para se esconder.

— Oh. — Arya concluiu, enfim.

Maya começou a se sentir acuada. Teve medo de ser presa de novo. E discretamente se afastou enquanto conversavam entre si. Depois de uma distância segura o suficiente, saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode.

— Espere!

Arya gritou de longe, mas a pequena não olhou para trás. Então ela continuou com a mão no queixo, pensando. O indivíduo ao seu lado estava prestes a arrancar os cabelos, se culpando. Aproveitando que a criança estava longe, Arya suspirou.

— Acha que poderíamos ter feito algo, Pat? Ouvi dizer que as coisas estão péssimas do outro lado.

— Você está desistindo? — Sem Maya por perto sua voz era mais audível.

— O que acha que poderíamos ter feito? Ela não veio do outro lado da fronteira?

— Não sei. Mas nos chamam de soldados. Deveríamos começar uma guerra ou algo do tipo. — chutou uma pedra.

Arya balançou a cabeça.

— Não acho que seria uma boa ideia. — pensou, lembrando da última guerra que terminou com a deusa dividindo o reino em dois. — A deusa não tomou um lado no passado, mas dessa vez, ela definitivamente…

— Eu sei. — Interrompeu. — Não é bem um passe para ficar em silêncio.

— Mas o que você quer que eu faça? — Arya entendia o sentimento e era exatamente isso que a fazia agonizar.

Pat se emburrou por um momento, e fechou os olhos.

— Eu vou falar com Archie assim que meu turno acabar.

— E o que ele vai fazer?

— Ele certamente vai pensar em algo. Ele conhece Leigh melhor do que ninguém.

— Ele sabe que a gente vai morrer se se meter ali. — fez bico.

Pat se afastou.

— Eu não ligo mais se a vai gente morrer. Aquilo foi uma criança correndo da gente porque sobreviveu a algo terrível.

Arya respirou fundo ao observar o companheiro.  
Não iria mais tentar contrariá-lo.  
Porque no fundo ela entendia.  
Ela se tornou muito medrosa para ser uma heroína.  
Mesmo assim, não se via no direito de atrapalhar.


	17. ━━☆ weak prince [1]

Enquanto isso, a pequena Maya acabava de sair de uma biblioteca, envergonhada por um funcionário ter a tocado no ombro e a dito que iriam fechar. Ela não estava acostumada a ir em bibliotecas, então achou aquilo muito anormal. Fora que ainda estava com medo de ser presa. 

Essa cidade era mais animada do que a outra. havia outras cores além de cinza. E as pessoas pareciam, no geral, mais calmas. Ninguém tentou a atacar com seringas, por exemplo.

Então a noite caiu e ela notou que não tinha um lugar para dormir, além de parecer que ia chover. Se perguntou se seria perigoso não dormir em uma casa. Parecia que era. Seu pai diria que era.  
Ela deduziu que talvez fosse mais seguro ir para algum lugar onde não houvesse gente. Isso custou as suas pernas, mas, enfim, ela achou uma praça.  
havia dois bancos, um balanço, uma gangorra e "algumas grades coloridas", como ela descreveria. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho.  
Ela tentou sentar na gangorra primeiro. Não parecia muito confortável, e ela acabou virando quando esticou o corpo. Era assustador.  
Ela tentou, agora, se sentar no balanço. Não segurou nas correntes e a cadeira derrapou, a lançando ao chão. Já se indagava por que as pessoas deixariam itens tão traiçoeiros em locais públicos. Eram costumes estranhos. 

Finalmente, tentou usar um dos bancos. Cutucou bastante primeiro para ter certeza de que não ia se mexer ou virar, e enfim deitou-se. Parecia seguro. 

Eventualmente garoou, e cair no sono foi difícil. Mesmo assim ela fechou os olhos.


	18. ━━☆ weak prince [2]

O sol ainda não tinha aparecido completamente quando acordou. Parecia que aquele banco era desconfortável demais para uma noite de sono, afinal. Ela rolou e caiu direto no chão de areia, não porque o assento se moveu dessa vez, mas porque o espaço era pequeno demais. Lacrimejava e esfregava os olhos para expulsar os grãos intrusos quando alguém tocou seu ombro. Maya teve um reflexo tão intenso que ela pulou para o outro lado da praça.

— Perdoe-me se a assustei, mas você brigou com seus pais?

Ela não conseguia ver com quem estava falando. Ainda havia areia em seu olho. Por isso, apenas balançou a cabeça.

— O que está fazendo a essa hora sozinha?

— Eu não tinha para onde ir. — Seus olhos ainda ardiam, embora já começasse a ver.

— Você não tem uma casa? — O homem mordia as unhas, parecia tenso.

— Eu tenho, só que não tenho como voltar pra lá agora. — a garotinha aos poucos lembrou de sua situação e começou a prender o choro. Era péssimo pensar em seus problemas no início do dia, contudo, ao menos serviu para lavar o resto de areia.

— E por que não pode? — Ele sentou-se próximo à Maya. — Onde você mora?

Maya olhou para seus dedos, pensando. Ninguém sabia nem onde era a Inglaterra ali. Estava muito longe de casa e isso a fez chorar mais alto.

Ele a mediu de cima a baixo. Aquela menina parecia familiar. E então se lembrou. E mordeu sua unha tão forte que quase se machucou.  
Tentou transformar suas mãos nos rostos de Pat e Arya, cuidando para que parecessem mais fantoches do que algo assustador.

— Você encontrou essas duas pessoas ontem, não encontrou?

Maya empalideceu. Ela não sabia quem era aquele homem, mas empalideceu.

— Por que está tão assustada? — Parecia confuso.

— Por que você veio atrás de mim? Eu não fiz nada, por favor, não me leve para a prisão. — Suplicou entre soluços.

O homem também empalideceu de tão confuso que estava. Suas mãos voltaram ao formato normal em um piscar de olhos.

— Por que eu te levaria para a prisão? — Sua voz era calma e calorosa.

— Eu não sei. Mas não faça isso! — Juntou as mãos, implorando.

Ele voltou a morder as unhas, pensando em toda sorte de coisa.

— Escute, não tenho a intenção de te machucar. Não chegarei mais perto do que já estou. Mas me conte tudo o que aconteceu contigo antes de chegar aqui.

Maya secou o rosto.

— Por que veio atrás de mim?

— Você está numa cidade pequena de um país pequeno. Eu te acharia uma hora ou outra. — Ele riu.

Era algo complicado para a cabeça dela, não obstante, aceitou a explicação. Resumiu tudo o melhor que pôde, desde a casa de Allen, até Maeve. E como espetaram aquela coisa nela. E como aquela soldada que odiava ela morreu borbulhando.

Maya ainda estava assustada então não prestou atenção em seu interlocutor durante o relato. Ao invés disso, encarou o próprio corpo para tentar controlar seu tremor. E foi uma surpresa quando ela levantou — O homem estava chorando, sua roupa completamente molhada. Estava chorando mais que ela! E, pelo visto, não pararia tão cedo.

— Moço, você está bem? — Se viu obrigada a ficar firme.

— Não! — Exclamou. — Uma pessoa só um pouco mais velha que você…. E quantos anos você tem?

Maya olhou para seus dedos fazendo uma conta rápida.

— 13.

— Então quantos anos ela tem? 14? — Ele gritava, dominado por seu emocional. — E você disse que ela estava cheia de cicatrizes também!!

Maya sentia algo incrível. Ele a entendia! Olhou para a situação da mesma forma que ela. Ela não estava insana, afinal! Os dois continuaram chorando juntos por um bom tempo.

— Eu não sei o que isso vai me custar. Mas eu vou salvar sua amiga. — decidiu.

Maya acordou de seu transe.

— O quê?

Ele assumiu uma complexão drasticamente determinada, e tocou a menina no ombro.

— Eu vou salvar sua amiga. — repetiu.

A pequena não sabia o que dizer.

— Apenas confie em mim. — Levantou. — Tenho um lugar para você, se quiser esperar.

Maya apertou os punhos.  
Ela não conseguiria — não queria — continuar sem Maeve. Era _estranho_. Não conseguiria mais dormir se o fizesse. Por isso, decidiu confiar nele.


	19. ━━☆ weak prince [3]

Aquele homem se apresentou à ela como Archie no caminho de sua morada. Ele era bem magro e não parecia muito forte. Maya o olhava bastante, se perguntando como que ele cumpriria sua promessa.  
Quando enfim pararam, a garotinha deu dois passos para trás e sua boca caiu no chão. Ela estava em frente a um castelo!  
Archie sussurrou para que ela continuasse andando. Ela continuou o encarando.

Ele devia ser um príncipe, assim como em seus livros.  
E era assim que salvaria Maeve. Afinal, príncipes salvam as pessoas.

Todos os corredores eram enormes, e a cabeça dela estava girando. Só o quarto em que ficaria parecia do tamanho de sua casa.

Apesar de estar feliz com isso, era cedo demais para dormir. Ao mesmo tempo, muitas pessoas andavam pelos corredores do castelo, e isso a deixou desconfortável para explorar o lugar.  
Então de manhã ela só existiu, e a tarde acabou por cair no sono de tédio.  
Por isso, quando era a noite, ela não dormiu.


	20. ━━☆ weak prince [4]

A pequena Maya refletia enrolada no cobertor. Jogada na cama estava uma muda de roupas novas que alguém a ofereceu mais cedo, e que ela não aceitou - era demasiado apegada à seu jaleco. Ela poderia apenas passar a noite em claro imaginando coisas, mas estava curiosa para saber o que o príncipe estava fazendo.

Os corredores eram escuros naquele horário, seus fins eram invisíveis. Corria como se fugisse para as trevas não a engolissem.

— Há algo de errado, moça? — Uma voz grave a perguntou.

Maya virou-se devagar e notou uma grande face saindo de um dos muros. Ela caiu para trás e berrou alto como jamais imaginou que era capaz. E quando o coração desacelerou, lembrou que isso era normal, e suas bochechas esquentaram. A pessoa do muro também ficou desajeitada.

— Desculpe! — murmurou.

— Onde está Archie? Não consigo dormir. — Escondeu o rosto.

A face a deu breves instruções de onde achá-lo. Ela agradeceu e saiu tropeçando, ainda envergonhada.

Pôde ouvir a voz do príncipe alguns corredores depois, e isso a acalmou um pouco. Pensando melhor, ele estava conversando com alguém, e parecia ser importante. Maya parou de andar e, deselegante como era, espionou tudo pela fresta da porta. Não dava para ver muito, mas conseguia ouvir o suficiente.

A primeira voz parecia um pouco triste.

— Você realmente cruzou a fronteira hoje?

Maya ficou emburrada. Ela não sabia o que era uma fronteira.

Archie deu um suspiro longo.

— Sim. Aquele lugar mudou muito. — mexia em algum objeto enquanto falava. — Mal consigo lembrar quanto tempo se passou desde aquilo tudo.

O barulho de alguém se apoiando em uma mesa, sacudindo copos e louça explodiu.

— Por que você foi em pessoa? Por que não mandou um de nós? — gritou.

Archie fez um sinal com a mão para que o tom de voz fosse diminuído, e demorou a continuar.

— Eu queria ver.

— Francamente, e o que você conseguiu? — A pessoa bufou, frustrada.

— Leigh não aceitou falar comigo, mas escute... Você mal pode ver vida nas ruas.

A pessoa respondeu com um ruído interrogatório.

— Ninguém se dispôs a explicar bem. Parece que há algum plano de redução populacional ocorrendo.

Houve outro barulho de pratos.

— Eles estão matando todos que tem mais de 3 pessoas em casa. Os soldados entram a noite, e deixam o local vazio.

Maya se recordou de Allen. Foi isso que a salvou, no caso, mas parecia algo injusto e ela se sentiu egoísta. Ele devia ter morrido por ser um criminoso, não por... isso.

— O quê?

—...E todo soldado que se multiplica em serviço é executado. Com o filho.

Maya lembrou de Vierzehn. Então era daquela forma que nasciam os bebês... Não acreditaria se não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos!

— Você só pode estar brincando, Archie... — A voz voltou carregada de decepção — Leigh nunca foi uma pessoa boa. Mas parece que a idade a afetou um pouco.

— Tem mais uma coisa.

Silêncio. A voz esperava.

— Leigh não aceitou encontrar comigo hoje porque ela quer que eu a veja amanhã. Na presença da deusa. — Confessou, hesitante.

— E você não vai, certo? — A pessoa riu.

Archie levantou sem responder. A pessoa continuou o gritando. E ele apenas deu as costas.


	21. ━━☆ weak prince [5]

Maya se jogou no chão temerosa. Era sempre um desastre quando seu pai a pegava bisbilhotando. Mesmo assim, ela nunca perdeu a mania. Ela ficou parada, encolhida, com a cabeça rente aos joelhos esperando pelo pior.

Archie arqueou as sobrancelhas ao vê-la.

— Você está bem?

— Não está bravo? — descobriu apenas um dos olhos.

— Acho que é normal que crianças sejam um pouco curiosas. — riu.

Maya não teve reação. Se fosse seu pai, estaria com um membro quebrado ou dois. Talvez ela devesse desistir de voltar para casa e morar ali _(um pensamento rápido que a fez se sentir miserável e ingrata)._

— Não consigo dormir. Então vim ver o que estava fazendo. — Ainda estava um tanto insegura.

Daquele ângulo ela pode finalmente ver a segunda voz da conversa — custou, mas reconheceu Pat, que ao ver a garota reassumiu sua persona tímida e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

— Imaginei que fosse ficar um tanto ansiosa.

Archie tinha um olhar estranho por um segundo.  
Talvez um misto de tristeza e preocupação.  
Tratou logo de apagar isso para que passasse despercebido pela garota.

— Não tenho nada com o que você possa brincar. Só devo ter um ou outro livro de histórias se não for muito tedioso.

Os olhos de Maya se iluminaram e ela consentiu com a cabeça, entusiasmada.  
Ele a deixou em sua biblioteca pessoal, com uma breve explicação de como ela poderia voltar para o quarto e como pedir ajuda se se perdesse.

Foi uma noite divertida, embora mesmo Maya se cansasse de livros. Vislumbrou a sala bem decorada com quadros brilhantes. Havia uma mesa com porta retratos, nenhuma das fotos de pessoas.

Ou talvez fossem. Alguém escondido, fingindo ser uma árvore, quem sabe. Ainda era estranho.

Ela notou um mapa do castelo emoldurado: havia realmente mais corredores e salas que ela poderia contar. E pensou consigo, se ele era um príncipe e tinha um castelo, talvez tivesse uma carruagem!

Carregando o guia e sorrindo sozinha, ela decidiu procurar a garagem.  
Alguns vigias, mais descuidados, dormiam; outros a viram e não se preocuparam. Ela chegou exatamente onde queria e ninguém a parou.

A porta não estava trancada, só precisou de bastante força para abrir. Não foi problema, estava determinada. O lugar era iluminado por uma pequena luz que já entrava pela janela.  
E, como suspeitava, ele não tinha apenas um carro. Embora não fossem brilhantes e mágicos como nos livros, era certamente algo que ela ia se lembrar pro resto da vida de ter visto pessoalmente.  
Por um tempo só ficou ali parada, olhando, admirando. Comparando um veículo ao outro. Se atraiu por um que parecia ter sido usado recentemente — ainda havia bagagem presa nele.  
Agora começava a sentir sono, e não sabia que horas eram. Seus pensamentos a distraíram por alguns minutos.  
Então sons de passos ecoaram do corredor até ela.

Mesmo com sua experiência de outrora, seu instinto ainda a dizia que seria ruim se fosse pega.  
Sua ideia foi se esconder na lona onde estavam amarradas as malas. Conseguiu se cobrir por completa no exato momento em que a porta começou a tentar abrir. Queria sair assim que a área estivesse livre, então se permitiu espiar por uma fresta.  
Parecia uma espécie de briga. Alguém tentava abrir a porta, e outrem puxava para fechá-la. Após algum esforço, Archie entrou, e tentou mantê-la fechada. Alguém, então, abriu caminho com a própria mão transformada em marreta. Maya começava a ficar ansiosa, mas Archie parecia calmo.

A madeira que restou cedeu e revelou a figura de Pat. Visivelmente em fúria, lançou Archie no chão e o atacou puxando o pouco de cabelo que tinha.  
Maya ficou confusa. Achava que eram amigos.

— Você perdeu toda a sua sanidade. Toda! — Pat gritava a beira de seus pulmões (se é que os tinha)

Não parecia se importar se seu punho atingia o príncipe ou o chão — sua ira era o suficiente para que um pequeno desperdício ou dois não fizessem falta.  
Archie jazia embaixo dele, imóvel.

— Por que você tá quieto? Me bate de volta!

— Se não você vai fazer o quê Me matar? — zombou.

Pat socou o chão por uma última vez, visivelmente frustrado.

— Se apenas você me escutasse, Archie.

— Somos proibidos de atacar a nação de Leigh por ordem da deusa.

— E a solução que você encontrou para isso foi jogar o que conseguimos fora.

Archie se rastejava para longe de seu soldado.

— Você está errado. — seu tom era estranhamente otimista.

— Se você continuar com esse sorriso estúpido na sua cara, eu...

Archie se transformou em uma bola e saiu da visão de Maya. Ela sentiu a carruagem tremer, no entanto. Ele provavelmente tinha entrado.  
Pat investiu na direção do veículo.

— Estranho. Você continua gritando comigo e me ameaçando, é como se eu não fosse seu superior. — seu tom se tornou muito sério.  
Tão sério que fez Pat parar.

Um grupo estava patrulhando do lado de fora e se assustou ao ver o estado da porta.  
Houve uma rápida conversa entre eles e o príncipe sobre se estava tudo bem.

— Já que vocês estão aqui, levem Patrice até Arya. Digam a ela para lembrá-lo quem fundou o país que ele tanto ama.

Os soldados fizeram uma saudação e imobilizaram Pat, o carregando para longe. Entre lágrimas, ele gritou mais uma vez.

—Archie, seu merda!

O príncipe riu, dando partida em seu carro. Não houve barulho de cavalos; parecia algo mecânico.  
Maya sentiu medo desse diálogo. Fez parecer que Archie e seus soldados eram tão loucos quanto o resto. E, se ele fosse maluco, a puniria se pedisse para parar o carro...

Se segurou bem onde pôde, viajando sabe-se lá para onde...

Casualmente lembrou da conversa que bisbilhotara.  
A deusa...  
Iam ver a deusa.


	22. ━━☆ weak prince [6]

Pat parou de resistir ao finalmente ouvir o barulho da carruagem saindo.   
Os soldados tornaram a rotina logo depois de cumprir a ordem.  
Arya demorou a entender a comoção e, ao abrir a boca para responder, foi interrompida:

— Eu sei, Arya. — Sua voz era bem baixa agora. Tinha cansado de gritar.

Seguia confusa ao vê-lo prestes a desmoronar.

— Arya... Por favor, siga Archie.

A situação ainda não estava clara.

— Ele está indo ver Leigh sozinho.

Foi como se um raio caísse na cabeça da soldada.

Ela voou até a saída do castelo. Ela não sabia no que se transformar para isso. Talvez uma águia. Não sabia dirigir e essa foi a primeira vez em décadas que se arrependeu por rejeitar a tecnologia.


	23. ━━☆ weak prince [8 · end]

Enquanto isso, Maya começava a reconhecer o cenário da cidade cinzenta.

Seu estômago revirou e ela acolheu a cabeça rente ao veículo. Se perguntava se Archie demoraria muito à voltar para casa... Bem, era bom que não precisasse comer. Ao menos ficaria escondida ali em último caso. Apesar disso, sua noite em claro a cobrava cada vez mais. Tentou cochilar sempre sendo acordada por alguma mala caindo em sua cabeça.

Começou a chamar sua atenção que as ruas não estavam desertas hoje. De fato, estavam bem agitadas.

O veículo enfim parou preguiçoso. Seria perfeito para Maya enfim por seu sono em dia se não fosse a balbúrdia. O que estaria acontecendo afinal? Tomou a liberdade para tirar a cabeça para fora da lona.  
Viu Archie entrando no meio da comoção para logo o perdeu de vista. Então piscou. Havia gente o suficiente para ninguém a perceber, supôs. E curiosa como era encontrou seu caminho no meio de toda aquela gente para se inteirar.

Havia um palco ali. Em cima dele, algumas pessoas encapuzadas. No centro, uma guilhotina. Maya não sabia o que era aquilo e a princípio pensou ser um tipo de jogo. Próximo a um muro estava o assassino de Vierzehn e uma mulher de cabelos muito longos em vestes escuras. A pequena fez questão de se esconder mais no aglomerado para se assegurar de não ser vista.  
Subitamente, toda a multidão se calou.  
Uma mulher usando um vestido tão curto que era quase uma blusa longa entrou pelo outro lado do palanque e, sem nada dizer, sentou em uma cadeira enfeitada, provavelmente feita só para ela.

— O que está esperando, Leigh? — cruzou as pernas, como se o motivo da demora não fosse ela própria.

Maya conseguia enxergar algo de errado nela, embora não com os olhos.  
Sua presença fazia o ar pesar.  
Ela tinha algo que as outras pessoas não tinham, e isso não tinha nada a ver com sua aparência excêntrica.

Você vai saber se encontrar ela. Ela tem essa... Coisa.

Maya pôde ver, com sua alma, que aquela mulher era uma deusa.

Tirou os olhos dela para observar a reação da pessoa ao seu lado: uma face que exalava medo.

O assassino fez sinal para um dos encapuzados que, por sua vez, abriu a porta para uma espécie de porão, logo voltando com uma jovem no colo. Seu cabelo caia em cachos até a sua cintura e sua pele era cheia de cicatrizes.

Cicatrizes...  
Maeve!  
Era Maeve.

Foi posta na guilhotina desacordada. Maya enfim teve os olhos cegos pelo brilho da lâmina e sua cabeça funcionou — isso não seria nada divertido.  
Queria fugir e não assistir nada daquilo. Mas a multidão tinha aumentado e ficou impossível passar.

O assassino fez seu discurso no qual Maya não conseguiu prestar atenção. Fitava a deusa, que também não estava nada atenta. Toda aquela comoção por sua causa e seguia insatisfeita, enrolando uma mecha em seus dedos.

Até que a divindade começou a seguir alguém com os olhos. Enfim algo a interessou. Maya olhou na mesma direção.

Era Archie, usando o peso de seu corpo para subir no palco.  
A mulher de cabelos longos virou o rosto.  
O comandante o ignorou, continuando o discurso ao passo que os encapuzados se aprontavam para o jogar de volta na plateia, contudo...

A deusa interviu:

— O soltem. É meu convidado.

Um leve burburinho se espalhou entre os espectadores.

Archie fez uma breve reverência e agradeceu.

— Leigh... — Ele olhava nos olhos da mulher de cabelos longos. Ela tinha um olhar afiado. — Faz um bom tempo que não te vejo.

— Gostaria que tivesse sido um tempo mais longo.

Archie sabia. Sua voz era como uma mosca zumbindo em seu ouvido. Irritante, insignificante.

"Me pergunto se ele realmente vai salvar Maeve", Maya pensou um tanto tensa.

— Já que está aqui, deusa altíssima, se não for de muita insolência, gostaria de falar contigo, diretamente.

— Continue.

Archie ajoelhou-se em velocidade teatral.

— Eu lhe imploro... Poupe as almas mal guiadas de sua ira. Vossa eminência merece melhores sacrifícios. — seu tom de voz abaixou conforme a sentença se aproximou do final.

— Aah, eu concordo. — se debruçou. — Qual é sua proposta?

— Estou me oferecendo como sacrifício.

Ele não ouviu as palavras que saíram de sua boca.  
As circustâncias não deixavam outra escolha.  
Era exatamente o que Leigh queria. Mas ele não podia desistir agora.  
Se sua vida era o preço para acalmar aquela tirana sanguinolenta...  
Por que não...?

— Aaah! — A deusa esperneou, corando. — O rebelde primogênito de Leigh... Agora estamos conversando!

Aquela reação o desconcertou. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia se manteriam a promessa depois que ele se fosse, mas era o único jeito.  
Talvez no fundo ele esperasse que alguém ali criasse noção e parasse de criar discórdia.

— É uma pena que você não tenha feito uma menina na sua primeira vez — Aska suspirou. — Mas prossigam. Façam bem devagar e coletem as sobras.

Maeve começava a acordar. Pelo torpor de sua mente acreditou ter sido drogada. Só conseguiu entender que estava imobilizada por algo. Ainda não conseguia interpretar bem o que ouvia.  
Reconhecia, de longe, a presença forte que sentiu em sua vila anos atrás. Lembrou-se do último rosto que viu antes de perder a visão — a imagem torta da deusa. Ela foi, então, imersa em suas piores memórias. Era como se suas cicatrizes queimassem. Conseguia mesmo sentir suas retinas que já não existiam a muito tempo derretendo. Ela estava presa em sua própria realidade, alheia ao drama que acontecia em sua frente.

A pequena Maya não soube bem o que achar da decisão final. Ela apertou o tecido que sobrava em suas mangas — não queria que ninguém tivesse se ferido. Ela nem queria estar aqui. Ela só queria estar em casa. Mas era o que ela tinha ganhado por desobedecer seu pai e tentar bisbilhotar o cômodo que ele manteve trancado por toda sua vida.  
Talvez fosse um sonho ruim.  
Então por que ela não acordava?

Estava sendo constantemente empurrada pelas várias pessoas furiosas. Queriam culpar Maeve — nutriam o mais puro ódio pela garota que mal era capaz de participar de seus arredores.  
Ela iria causar a morte do príncipe que por muito tempo foi uma esperança para eles — mesmo que governasse o país vizinho e não este.

Um desespero que Maya não entendia se espalhava por todos. Se tornavam irracionais.

A deusa, calmamente apoiada na guilhotina, notou que os mais escandalosos tentavam subir ao palco. Ela sorriu e falou em uma voz suave:

— Se continuarem com esse escândalo vou trucidar todos vocês.

Maya quis chorar: Mesmo ela? Ela não estava fazendo nada!  
Aquele aviso foi levada a sério, no entanto, e os presentes voltaram a se comportar de imediato.

E enquanto a execução de Archie era preparada aquela Leigh continuou calma.  
O colocaram acima de uma bacia para que tudo ocorresse de acordo com as instruções. Então a deusa fez um sinal para que Leigh o matasse pessoalmente. Ela preparou a seringa e se dirigiu até sua vítima de acordo.

A cena a seguir se desencadeou em câmera lenta na visão de Maya:   
Primeiro, ela notou que Maeve se debatia, como se tentasse correr.  
Então ela viu o metal da agulha brilhar tão forte que quase a cegou. Leigh escolheu furar o pescoço de Archie, como Vierzehn fez com ela.

O príncipe fechou seus olhos e assim que sua veia recebeu o veneno seu corpo saiu de controle. Sua pele borbulhou, ferveu, mudou de cor, derreteu e enfim escorreu para a bacia. Em cada gota parecia que ainda tentava resistir ao veneno. Pelo menos na cabeça da pequena.  


Foi doloroso, mas seus últimos pensamentos foram pacíficos.  
Muitos perderiam a esperança, mas ele sabia que o desespero só duraria alguns dias. Afinal, o líder daquela nação nunca foi ele.  
Sim, ele quem tinha sido coroado. E por algum tempo ele também acreditou reinar. Mas ele só estava fazendo a vontade de Patrice no fim de tudo.  
Ele nunca tomou uma decisão sequer sem sua supervisão em toda sua vida. Pat o admirava por sua "coragem", jamais admitindo que o príncipe era meramente seu fantoche.  
A própria Leigh nunca se importou com o fato de ter acontecido uma rebelião ou com terem conquistado parte de seu território. A razão de sua raiva era reconhecerem a face errada como seu rival.  
Ela provavelmente estaria mais aberta a negociar com a nação vizinha agora.

Ele não podia ter apenas renunciado. Não, ele tinha que morrer. Porque enquanto respirasse estaria sempre na sombra de Patrice. Não por algum controle tirânico, mas sim porque era de sua personalidade. Ele dependia daquela amizade porque não conseguia pensar por si mesmo e isso iria durar enquanto os dois existissem. Morrer em nome de uma estranha foi sua primeira e última decisão autônoma — e pela primeira vez ele sentiu orgulho de si. Seu último desejo foi que Patrice não achasse outra pessoa para se esconder atrás e assumisse a frente do controle.

A imagem daquele rosto decompondo-se se projetou nas retinas de Maya como uma queimadura feita a ferro. Ela não se sentia mais conectada ao seu corpo. Era como se quem tivesse se desfeito fosse ela. Ela se sentia culpada, embora feliz por Maeve, o que a deixava mais culpada por encontrar esse mísero alívio. Sua visão começava a falhar e sentia que sua alma estava bem longe.

— Deusa altíssima, o que eu deveria fazer com isso? — Leigh segurava o líquido envasado, sem expressar nenhuma emoção em particular.

A divindade a lançou um sorriso quase infantil:

— Beba.

A platéia entrou em choque.

— Toda glória à ti, grandiosa Aska. — emitiu, olhando nos olhos de sua senhora.

E ela bebeu todo o líquido, por mais que seu corpo não quisesse aceitá-lo, até a última gota. Suas vísceras queimaram a cada gole e cada célula sua ameaçava se rebelar. Havia chance dela também ser envenenada e morrer ali, porém, jamais conseguiria desobedecer sua suserana.

— Boa garota. — 

Seu monólogo interno questionava se havia algo que ela ordenasse que Leigh se recusaria a fazer. Era tão divertido... Já tinham testado aquilo antes, e ela obedeceu mesmo sabendo que, no mínimo, teria sequelas. Mediu a reação do público para dar sua conclusão:

— Eu quero que essa herege vá sem sofrer um arranhão sequer. Se alguma pessoa machucar ela eu... — sua voz vacilou, suas bochechas rosaram de novo e ela levou a mão ao rosto em êxtase. Sabe-se lá o que estava imaginando. — Ah... Nem sei o que vou fazer. — delirou.

Sentindo a frustração escalar, Aska virou as costas, sendo a primeira a deixar o local, sumindo por trás da arena enquanto ria para si mesma.

Leigh caiu em seus joelhos nauseada e seus soldados a carregaram para longe.

Eventualmente a multidão se dispersou, e só Maya e Maeve ficaram ali.


	24. ━━☆ para casa [1]

Maya reuniu forças para soltar Maeve. Ao menos uma coisa boa teria que sair daquilo.  
Ela não fazia a menor ideia de como manusear uma guilhotina, no entanto, e tinha medo de qualquer movimento seu descarrilar a lâmina.  
Ela notificou a amiga que iria soltá-la, mas então ficou olhando o aparelho em desespero.

— Você não deveria ferí-la. A deusa mandou que ela fosse solta ilesa.

— Ela é minha amiga... — Maya se virou para responder, e ao ver a face do comandante, sua pele já clara perdeu a cor que restava.

— Eu reconheço você. — a olhou com pena.

Ele se aproximou e Maya já começava a lacrimejar. Agora tinha certeza que iria presa de novo e Maeve não estaria com ela. Poderia ir parar com um bandido de verdade!

...Mas o homem apenas soltou Maeve e deixou as duas.

— Maya...? O que aconteceu? Você não tinha sido solta? — Maeve engatinhou para perto da Maya ainda chocada. Ainda não tinha entendido que saiu da cela.

— Você está solta agora também! — tentou se animar.

— Impossível. Bem, eu de fato reconheço que o ar está mais fresco. Mas minha cabeça dói tanto...

Maeve não costumava questionar muito quando algo bom acontecia consigo.

As duas conversaram trivialidades até um grande pássaro se aproximar. Maya encolheu-se com medo: aquele bicho parecia morder.  
A ave desfez-se das penas e revelou a figura de Arya. Sua face estava inchada e suas pálpebras pesadas.

— Maya...? Como você veio parar aqui? — arrastou a voz.

Maya ainda não sabia da verdade e, por isso, imaginava que Arya fizera algo terrível com Patrice.

— Vamos correr, Maeve! — Maeve não reagiu rápido o suficiente e Maya tropeçou ao tentar puxá-la.

— O quê? Por quê? — Arya levou a mão ao queixo em sua postura característica.

— Quem é essa? — Maeve continuava deitada no chão.

— Meu nome é Arya. Sou uma soldada da nação de Lauss... Ou era. — lamentou.

— Sério? Maya, sua idiota, estamos salvas! — Maeve socou o estômago da amiga.

Arya riu. Era bom que seu povo tivesse boa reputação.

Contudo, Maya precisava descobrir se Arya era uma pessoa horrível agora.

— Onde está seu amigo? — evitou mencionar que era enxerida.

— Pat? ...No palácio, por quê?

Aparentemente a pergunta não seria respondida se a abordagem não fosse direta.

— Você maltratou ele?

— Por que eu faria isso? — Arya gritou de surpresa.

— Maya, para de falar merda. — Maeve tentou apoiar-se apenas para cair de novo. Seu corpo estava pesado demais.

— Agora que tem sua amiga você pode voltar para casa, certo? — Desconversou.

Maya rapidamente pegou seu mapa do bolso. Tinha voltado até a primeira marca, sabia. Se distraiu durante o processo por sua tristeza, e viu que Arya também se deprimia. Ela deve ter assistido tudo de longe.

— Para de chorar, estúpida. — Maeve socou suas coxas.

— Por que você é tão má? — Estremeceu.

— Má? Só para de chorar logo. — O adjetivo a deixou um tanto sem jeito.

Maya se esforçou para obedecer.

— Eu preciso ir para essa marca. — Seus lábios contraíam, estava difícil segurar as lágrimas.

— É bem longe. Como planejam ir?

Maya caiu em silêncio completo.  
Maeve ia dar uma resposta, mas logo fechou a boca.  
Maya voltou a chorar.

— Para de chorar por tudo! — Maeve parecia rude, mas estava preocupada e nervosa.

— Fique calma. Posso pagar passagem de barco para vocês. — Acariciou a cabeça da pequena.

— Está tudo bem! Maya parece um pouco mimada. — Maeve se sentiu abusada.

— Se não aceitar eu vou chorar também. — seu tom foi sério.

Maeve bateu em Maya uma última vez e a lamentação enfim foi controlada... Um pouco. A soldada da nação vizinha as escoltou até o porto durante uma conversa casual. Não parecia estar totalmente vigilante.

Ao menos uma boa ação hoje, já que sua missão tinha falhado.

Já era tarde quando ela chegou.  
Ela sentia que sua falha tinha causado aquela morte. E por isso não conseguiria encarar seu novo líder. Não hoje. Quem sabe por quanto tempo. 

Arya não voltaria para casa.


	25. ━━☆ para casa [2]

Maya começou a tremer assim que notou que o veículo balançava e imaginá-lo virando no mar profundo quase a fez voltar a chorar. Quase, pois Maeve, quem ela segurava a tiracolo, parecia bem impaciente e a orientou a se abrigar na casaria. Era um tanto escuro e ainda balançava, contudo, não ver a água significava um pavor a menos.

A viagem seria longa e Maeve já tinha caído no sono, mas Maya não queria dormir.  
Se ela dormisse talvez sonhasse com Archie. Ou Allen. Ou os dois.  
Continuava revisitando a face do príncipe retorcida em suas memórias como se ainda a estivesse vendo.  
Então agarrou seus joelhos e começou a chorar baixo para não acordar a amiga.  
O balanço a deixou enjoada e doente...

Maeve acordou pela noite e a chamou em voz baixa:

— Então você ainda está chorando, idiota?

— Pare de me xingar! Você é má demais! — disse, trêmula.

— Você não sabe o que é o mal de verdade.

Maya a observou. Juntas uma da outra comparou seus corpos. A pele de Maya não tinha uma marca sequer e Maeve era repleta de cicatrizes.

Talvez essa fosse a prova de que ela não soubesse.

— Desculpe. Eu vi coisas que não queria hoje mais cedo. — se recompôs.

— O que me lembra que eu não perguntei... Onde estávamos hoje de manhã?

— Em uma praça, eu acho. — hesitou.

— Você sabe como eu cheguei lá? — Maeve se encostou na menina.

O coração de Maya acelerou de leve. Maeve parecia não se lembrar de nada.

— Uns homens de capuz te trouxeram.

— Lembro de acordar e notar que eu estava presa, amarrada? Só que eu meio que... Não estava lá mentalmente, sabe? — Tentou explicar. — O que aconteceu?

Maya ficava vermelha se segurando.

Se ela chorasse, Maeve ia ficar brava.

— Você estava presa em uma madeira que tinha um ferro enorme em cima.

— Uma guilhotina... 

— O que é isso? — Maya nunca tinha ouvido aquela palavra.

— Você acabou de descrever. — Maeve a socou.

Silêncio.

— Por que minha cabeça ainda está em meu pescoço? Você morreu junto comigo e estamos no além? — Indagou, suando frio.

— Porque Archie te salvou. — Maya apertou o punho. Não podia chorar.

— Archie? O príncipe Archie?

Silêncio.

— Bem, aquela soldada de fato nos trouxe aqui, então faz sentido.

Maeve se espreguiçou para trás. Questionar mais que isso só traria azar. E o barco seguiu adiante oceano a fora.


	26. ━━☆ para casa [3]

Maya começava a se acostumar com o balanço.   
O medo de se afogar sumia, mas seus pensamentos eram os mesmos. Ela continuava dormente pensando em como era a morte. Ela iria dormir? Mas quando se dorme, há sonhos. Seria um sonho ruim ou bom? Iria para esse lugar chamado “além”? Além do quê..?   
Sua cabeça doía...

Alguém da tripulação avisou que chegaram ao destino. Maeve exigiu que Maya a arrastasse para fora _imediatamente_. Não era claro que tipo de droga a deram mas seu corpo ainda pesava.  
Apesar da nova paisagem, Maya via tudo cinza e não conseguia se interessar por nada.  
Pelo menos voltaria para casa agora. E nunca mais desobederia seu pai ou fugiria. Explicou para Maeve que precisava encontrar uma pessoa específica capaz de a ajudar, e foi guiada para o fundo de uma floresta. Se conheciam, pelo visto.

Maeve tinha crescido ali perto e jurou que conhecia cada árvore.  
Maya ficou com inveja dessa ideia de juventude. Tudo o que ela conhecia eram as paisagens de seus quebra cabeças.

— Sabe, Maya. — Começou a divagar. — Se você só pode voltar para casa com a ajuda dessa mulher, sabe o que isso quer dizer?

— Que ela sabe onde eu moro? — Pensou, inocente.

— Não, sua idiota. — a socou. — Quer dizer que você veio de um mundo diferente desse.

— Me contaram algo sobre isso. — Não reclamou da violência.

Maeve suspirou.

— Eu pareço com as pessoas daquela tal... uh... De onde é que você veio mesmo?

— Inglaterra.

— Eu pareço com as pessoas da Inglaterra?

Maya não sabia o que responder. Ela só conhecia a si mesma e seu pai. Mas Maeve também tinha cabelo, braços e pernas, então respondeu que sim.

— Mas eu acho que alguém normal morreria se fosse tacado no chão com aquela força. — lembrou. 

— Não é minha culpa se sua gente é fraca! — Pareceu ofendida.

Continuaram andando, se aproximando de uma clareira.

— Sabe, Maya...

Maya esperou sua pausa.

— Eu acho que vou com você.

Maya não a questionou. A entendia completamente embora Maeve já nascera ali.

— Sua família não vai sentir falta de você?

— Acho que não. — sorriu sem graça. 

Maya não entendeu por que, mas isso a deixou um pouco triste.   
Maeve pôde entender que chegou onde desejava quando tocou a marca de uma certa árvore.

— Ela deve estar por aqui.

— Eu acho que não. — Maya só via mato e uma grande rocha.

Maeve pegou fôlego, se preparando. 

— Senhorita Nilil?


	27. ━━☆ para casa [4]

— Minha ordem de execução chegou? — Uma voz cansada respondeu de longe. — Diga a deusa que pode fazer o que quiser comigo, não vou resistir.

— Sou eu, Maeve. — se irritou.

— Ah, a criança da Rouge. — desdenhou. — O que você quer?

— A pequena Maya aqui precisa de sua ajuda.

_Algo_ se mexeu no meio da rocha. Maya estreitou os olhos: uma mulher completamente cinza estava deitada ali, maltratando as pétalas de uma flor.

— E o que você quer?

Agora que a via um rubor intenso tomou suas bochechas:

— Por que você não usa roupas?

— Eu não tenho nada a esconder. É só isso que veio perguntar?

Maeve socou Maya.

— Desculpe, ela é um pouco idiota.

Maya demorou a se recuperar.

— Preciso que me leve de volta para casa.

— E onde seria isso?

— Inglaterra. — Maya disse confiante.

Nilil foi na direção das meninas e olhou Maya bem de perto. A garotinha ficou paralisada, sem se acostumar com a falta de vestimentas da moça.

— Não posso. Isso é tudo?

Maya entrou em choque e não soube o que dizer.

— Por que você não pode? — Maeve rosnou.

Nilil pensou por alguns segundos.

— Maya ainda não nasceu, então seria um aborto.

Maya não conhecia aquela palavra, então respondeu apenas a primeira parte.

— Mas eu nasci sim! Estou bem aqui! — Apontava para si.

— Você só é parte da alucinação que alguém está tendo. Você só terá nascido quando ela acordar.

— Quem? Pois eu a acordarei eu mesma! — Maeve tomou a frente. Deixou claro o método que usaria arregaçando a manga e preparando o punho.

— Diga isso a Aska, ela irá _adorar_. — ironizou.

Maeve claramente odiava o som desse nome. Perdeu o ânimo, rangeu os dentes e arrastou Maya floresta a fora imediatamente.

Nilil agachou e colheu outra flor para despetalar. Nascida de um buraco negro, era ótimo que não estivesse presa aquela dimensão como todos os outros. Não podia nem ao mesmo ser inebriada pelo engano.  
Enquanto "ela" não acordasse, nada a ameaçaria.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒ლ(¯ロ¯"ლ)⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

Maeve espumava, segurando o pulso da colega tão forte que doía.  
Ela queria ir embora mais do que Maya. Na verdade, Maya se sentia um pouco aliviada, sem saber distinguir o porquê. Ela devia estar nervosa, pois estava sem rumo, ou assim achava.

— Onde estamos indo?

— Só queria ir para longe de Nilil. Desculpe. — Maeve se virou devagar.

Maya foi lançada para trás quando Maeve a soltou. Seu braço estava marcado. Ela era de fato muito forte.

— Eu conheço alguém que pode explicar o que Nilil disse, eu acho. Quer vê-la?

Maya consentiu.  
Mais porque se discordasse não teria outro lugar para ir mesmo.  
Então ela deixou que Maeve voltasse a puxá-la pelo pulso, com bastante força. Se estava dormente, ao menos a pressão de sua pegada em seu braço fino sentiria.  
Talvez... Só talvez seria melhor se ela não voltasse para casa.


	28. ━━☆ para casa [5]

Foi um trajeto que custou suas pernas.   
Pararam em uma casa imediatamente antes das montanhas.   
Então Maeve tomou a frente e abriu a porta sem bater. Maya continuou do lado de fora, e continuaria por mais tempo se Maeve não tivesse voltado para puxá-la. Na entrada a casa pareceu muito silenciosa, quase abandonada. Apenas após a porta voltar e fazer um barulho estrondoso que a presença das duas foi notada.

— Tia Aileen?

Uma mulher com a pele pálida, quase azulada as atendeu.

— Onde estava? Já há semanas.

Silêncio.  
Maya ficou tensa.

— Sabe, Aileen... Nilil disse umas coisas estranhas. — desconversou, acomodando-se num sofá. Maya notou que ela tinha facilidade em se locomover ali. — Então pensei que você pudesse nos explicar.

Silêncio.

Aileen estava absorta em suas próprias atividades.  
Maeve não se incomodou com isso e explicou tudo o que Nilil disse.

— ...Chá? — Aileen perguntou.

— Sim, por favor.

Maya negou com a cabeça. Estava desconfortável. Se perguntava se Aileen ao menos ouvira a história. O silêncio a incomodou até que o chá fosse servido.

Então ela analisou Maya; dos pés a cabeça, sem pressa. Ficou mais e mais próxima... até que a cheirou. Tomou a liberdade de pegar um pequeno fio de seu cabelo, também. Maya sentiu suas pupilas contraírem.

— Você de fato cheira diferente... Me pergunto como poderia descrever. — Refletiu.

— Desculpe por isso, Maya. — Maeve sorriu, sem graça.

A menininha farejou a si mesma. Seria um cheiro bom ou ruim? Ela não sentia.   
Aileen se afastou tão devagar quanto se aproximou, e voltou a organizar frascos.

— A deusa é o pilar dessa dimensão. Ninguém vem aqui sem estar ligado a ela.

— Mas eu nem sabia que esse lugar existia até alguns dias atrás! — Maya protestou.

— Então isso diria que você é uma habitante comum da Inglaterra, certo? 

— Sim! — Maya estava confiante.

— Se me permite. — Aileen a cortou com uma adaga prateada.

— Você é louca? — gritou.

— Acho que é sim — Maeve sussurrou. — Mas é só um pouco estranha. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Aileen tinha as retinas fincadas no machucado da garota.

— Um humano normal levaria horas para parar de sangrar, dias para se curar completamente.

Maya ficou magoada. Parecia que seu pai estava enganado quando disse que ela era normal.

— O que eu sou, então? — Se emburrou.

— É uma boa pergunta.

Silêncio.

— Nós somos criados quando a deusa sonha. Nossa existência só se torna concreta após ela acordar. Mas o sono da deusa é longo, e recebi noticias dela a não muito tempo atrás. Também é dito que a deusa não pode sonhar com ela mesma. Então nós não conseguimos interagir com a deusa enquanto ela esta sonhando de forma nenhuma. — Aileen continuou.

— Então Nilil só tirou com nossa cara? — Maeve ainda estava irritada.

— Talvez.

Silêncio.

— Para onde você vai agora, Maya? — Maeve inclinou a cabeça.

Maya sorriu nervosa.

— Eu não sei.

— Você pode morar comigo! O que acha?

Maya consentiu com a cabeça, hesitante.

Silêncio.

— Aileen, está tudo bem por você?

— Só não me cause problemas.

Maya não sabia se se animava ou não. Aquela mulher era um tanto estranha, embora ela não tivesse outra opção. Mas a noite ela foi embora, deixando as duas sozinhas.


	29. ━━☆ para casa [6 · fim]

A pequena notou que Aileen não voltaria. Ou não parecia que voltaria. Queria ter certeza que não seria atacada a noite.

— Onde ela foi? — Questionou, encolhida.

— Aileen? Para casa. Ela só vem aqui para trabalhar, já que a casa dela é muito fria para manter as poções.

Maya olhou ao redor novamente, percebendo mais detalhes minimos que tornavam a decoração mais interessante. Era um mundo vermelho e feminino, decorado com rendas e tudo mais. Não combinava com Maeve.

— Essa casa é sua...? — Duvidou.

— Era da irmã de Aileen, Rouge. Ela era quase minha mãe. — seu tom se tornou aveludado, incomum para a garota.

— Era? Por que não é mais? — Levou ao mão no queixo, inocente.

Silêncio.

Maeve suspirou.

— Ela não está mais viva, por isso. — sua voz abaixou.

O clima pesou. Maya não soube o que dizer.

— Não fique quieta assim! — Maeve gritou, gaguejando.

— Desculpe. — Assustou.

Maeve a localizou pelo barulho e jogou uma almofada em sua direção.

Maya foi ensinada sobre guerra de travesseiros naquela noite, e as duas só foram dormir quando cederam à exaustão.


	30. ━━☆ maeve decide [1]

A pequena acordou sozinha no quarto e foi a procura de Maeve, ainda com medo de se perder nos cômodos. Sua amiga se atentou para o barulho particular daquela porta.

— Olha quem acordou.

Maeve estava esticada no sofá comendo biscoitos. Maya se aproximou dela tímida e fungou — o cômodo estava permeado por um aroma doce, quase floral. A garotinha se acomodou perto de Maeve e notou Aileen manipulando alguns líquidos em uma bancada.

— O que é esse cheiro?

— Poções mágicas. — dramatizou.

— Mágica? — Os olhos da menina brilharam.

— Você realmente acredita em tudo que te dizem, não? — Maeve riu.

Maya grunhiu.

— Não começa. Quer biscoito?

— Não, obrigada. Eu não posso comer.

— Você definitivamente não é humana. — Aileen disse sem tirar os olhos de suas coisas. — Humanos precisam se alimentar para sobreviver.

— Meu pai me explicou quando eu era bem nova que eu tinha um problema e que ele só comia porque gostava. — Maya se emburrou.

Aileen agachou frente a uma estante próxima e começou a dedilhar os livros. Maya franziu ainda mais a cara porque pensou que estava sendo ignorada, então cruzou os braços. Aileen voltou com um livro e abriu numa página entitulada "sistema digestivo."

— O que é isso? — Maya levou a mão à cabeça com a visão dos órgãos. — Eu sou assim por dentro?

— Isso explica como humanos geram energia através de comida. Precisam dos nutrientes. Você ao menos tinha uma dieta líquida?

— Eu também não consigo beber nada. 

Aileen a encarou sem mudar a expressão.

— Ela não é como você, Aileen? — Maeve disse com a voz afofada por estar com a boca cheia.

— Fragmentos são formados apenas durante o sono da deusa. — Aileen começava a ficar curiosa, e isso era perigoso.

Maya continuou lendo o livro tanto trêmula quanto entretida — nunca tinha visto esse tipo de livro antes. Diversas páginas falavam sobre doenças causadas por falta de comida. Seguiu folheando.

— Esse livro é da Inglaterra! — surpreendeu-se ao ler as informações na capa.

— Exatamente por isto quis mostrar-lhe este exemplar específico.

— Então você é misteriosa. — Maeve brincou.

— Por que meu pai mentiu para mim? — se chateou.

Silêncio.

Maeve analisava a situação internamente sem falar sobre. Então era por isso que Maya era tão burra. Ela estava sendo enganada desde o começo de sua existência. Talvez nem morasse na “Inglaterra”. Sentiu pena de sua amiga e sentiu seu instinto protetor crescer. Isto é, até esquecer o assunto e lembrar de outra coisa.

— É quase dia do baile das tulipas, não?

Aileen começava a ficar tonta. Não conseguia lidar com tanto diálogo. Estava se empenhando muito mais que uma pessoa normal precisaria se empenhar para dividir a atenção entre a fala e sua tarefa.

— Sim.

— Você foi convidada esse ano também?

— Naturalmente.

— O que é baile das Tulipas? — Maya interrompeu.

Maeve pela primeira vez pareceu entusiasmada em explicar algo.

— É uma festa que acontece todo ano no dia do aniversário da ex-rainha. Só fragmentos podem convidar pessoas e geralmente todos os líderes nacionais vão.

Maya caiu para trás nauseada. Não queria ouvir a expressão "líder de nação".

— Posso ir com você, Aileen? — Falou em uma voz infantilizada.

Aileen levou um conjunto de unguentos ao forno.

— Aska estará lá.

— Você pode me dar um dos seus calmantes! Posso ir? — Gesticulou expansivamente.

— Farei o seu convite, certo. Mas por que quer ir? Nunca mostrou interesse antes.

— Eu quero agradecer o príncipe Archie em pessoa por me salvar. — Maeve aumentou o sorriso.

— Então era você. 

Maeve fez barulho de dúvida.

— Estava na primeira capa do jornal de hoje que o príncipe se sacrificou para salvar a vida de uma herege, com a identidade da criminosa velada. A presença da deusa provavelmente a fez entrar em um transe.

— Ele o quê...? — sua animação sumiu.

Silêncio.

Maeve não tinha mais certeza se deveria estar feliz por ter conseguido escapar da morte. Sentiu um peso muito grande cair sobre seus ombros.  
Maya se enfiava entre as almofadas como que para não ouvir.

— Por que minha identidade foi velada...?

— Desejo da própria Aska, está sob sua proteção agora.

Foi então que o gosto de sua vida se tornou amargo na garganta da adolescente. Se sentiu suja. Impura. Maculada. Sua respiração pareceu parar.

Não queria acreditar.   
Ela sabia que o príncipe era incrível.  
E agora ela sentia seu sangue em suas mãos.

Silêncio...

— O que vai acontecer com Lauss agora? — Maeve fechava e abria o punho.

— Quem sabe. — Aileen fitava um temporizador.

— Tudo isso por minha causa?

— Não sei dizer.

— Desculpe, Maeve. — Maya sussurrou.

Maeve achou que era só porque a amiga não queria vê-la triste.  
Só que Maya se sentia culpada, também. Já que se ela não tivesse falado com aqueles soldados nada daquilo teria acontecido.  
Ela não estaria com Maeve agora.  
Mas poderia estar com ele.  
Só que ela queria estar com os dois.

O temporizador apitou, e Aileen retirou os frascos do forno. O aroma se tornou mais vívido e Maeve se retirou para o quarto.


	31. ━━☆ maeve decide [2]

Maya não quis deixar a amiga sozinha, mas seu nervosismo a fez precisar fechar os olhos para entrar no quarto. Sentou-se na cama ao seu lado e Maeve notou seu peso.

— Maya...? — Sua voz estava baixa.

— Sim...?

— Como era seu mundo? — Ela rolou o corpo de barriga para cima, desabafando um pouco seu tom.

Maya recoletou o que lembrava.  
Mas suas memórias eram vazias. Apenas o cinza de sua casa, o cheiro de mofo, seu pai sempre misterioso, muitos livros de contos e quebra-cabeças.

— Eu não sei bem, Maeve. — confessou. — Meu pai não me deixava sair de casa. Só vi fotos.

— Nunca pensei que ia dizer isso mas — Maeve riu de nervoso. — Você teve muita sorte de ter vindo parar aqui.

— Ele queria me proteger, eu acho. Dizia que era perigoso la fora. — Maya juntou as mãos, brincando com os dedos.

— Ele mentiu para você sobre a comida. Deve ter mentido de novo. — Maeve hesitou, porém se sentiu no dever de falar.

— Mas por quê? — Fez bico.

Silêncio.

— Eu vou tentar parar de te chamar de burra. — pesou a consciência.

— Obrigada, Maeve! — Maya corou e seus olhos brilharam por algum motivo.

— Por que está tão feliz? Que coisa estranha! — a empurrou de leve.

Mas Maeve estava corando também.  
Por enquanto, parecia tudo bem.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒(´｡• ᵕ •｡`)⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

Aileen, contudo, seguia curiosa com a história da menina. Ao fim do dia, mesmo com sua pele já se tornando gelatinosa por estar fora do frio, decidiu peregrinar até a floresta de Nilil sem avisar a ninguém.

— Não está um pouco tarde para colher ervas, Aileen? O sol já se põe. — A mulher cinza atacava ferozmente uma flor como de costume.

— Não vim pelas ervas. — Torceu seu cabelo para retirar o excesso de água e o prendeu em um coque. — Maeve me contou sobre vosso encontro. Desejo saber sobre a menina.

— É sempre um erro deixar a informação chegar até você. — Virou-se. — Veio ao lugar errado. Não tenho nada para te contar.

— Por que diz isso? — Aileen continuou a encarando, expressão em branco.

— Porque você segue querendo entrar em buracos mais fundos do que pode. O problema é muito maior do que qualquer um de nós.

— Você mentiu para elas?

Nilil a olhou de relance.

— Talvez.

Geralmente, Nilil não teria problema em auxiliá-la com sua constante necessidade de resolver enigmas.  
Mas seria um problema se suas atitudes entrassem em conflito com seus interesses pessoais.  
No fundo ela sabia que uma vez que Aileen pensasse em sequer querer questionar algo, já era tarde, e iria até o fim para alcançar a “verdade”.

No entanto ela preferiu adiar o fim de sua paz para o quão longe fosse.  
Se manteria em silêncio por agora.

— Eu deveria te levar para casa? Ao que parece você derreteria antes de conseguir subir a montanha.

— Por favor.

Nilil estendeu sua mão e as duas sumiram em uma sombra densa.


	32. ━━☆ maeve decide [3]

Maya acordou com gritos austeros ecoando da sala.

— E você vai continuar trabalhando aqui?

Não conhecia essa voz. Esfregou os olhos e rastejou para o corredor. Seu instinto de bisbilhotar era sempre mais forte que ela.  
Aileen conversava com outra mulher que vestia uma blusa curta e saia bufante.

— Passe a deixar a porta trancada, pelo menos! — Preocupou-se. — Estão doidos pela cabeça dela.

— A cabeça dela, não a minha. — Aileen estava entretida com seus líquidos, como ontem. — Além disso, sua identidade é secreta. Ao menos que você a revele...

— Mas você quem me contou! — gaguejou.

Aileen se virou, inclinou a cabeça para sua interlocutora e voltou ao seu trabalho.  
Uma mocinha vendada estava sentada no sofá. Maya _assumiu_ que ela fosse cega como Maeve.

— Você nunca muda! Não sei por que ainda me preocupo. — Cruzou os braços.

Maeve saiu do quarto cantarolando e esbarrou em Maya. Começou a socá-la quando notou quem era.

— O que está fazendo aí, idiota?

Enquanto Maya repetia mil vezes "Desculpa!" a garota continuou até a sala.

— Bom dia Aileen, Aloe! Prisma! — Os dois últimos nomes saíram em tom provocativo.

Aileen a ignorou, como de costume.  
A menina no sofá soltou um ruído confuso.  
E a mulher fez uma expressão de nojo.

— Não dirija a palavra a mim ou à Prisma, sua delinquente!

...Aquela era Aloe.

A menina fez outro ruído confuso.  
Maeve riu, pegando o café da manhã.

— Quem é ela? — Aloe gritou como se fosse alguém estranho em sua casa.

— Maeve a trouxe consigo. 

— Você só aceitou isso? Você ao menos a conhecia antes?

— Não é minha casa. — deu de ombros.

— Ela é tão burra que é impossível ser uma ameaça. — Maeve disse com a boca cheia de biscoito.

— Já disse para não falar comigo, delinquente!

— Você prometeu que ia parar de me chamar de burra! — Maya choramingou.

— Disse que ia tentar. — Maeve riu e a esfregou na cabeça, ignorando Aloe.

Aileen entregou um frasco com algum tipo de pó à Aloe, que por sua vez puxou Prisma e saiu, lançando olhares de desprezo.  
Maeve parou de rir assim que ouviu a porta batendo e fez uma cara feia.

— Eu odeio aquela mulher. — confessou.

— Você me odeia também? — Maya perguntou, inocente.

— Eu a trouxe para morar na minha casa, isso é odiar para você? Idiota. — estapeou.

— Quando cheguei aqui um rapaz me levou para a casa dele também. Ele me acorrentava e me obrigava a comer sendo que eu não posso. Acho que ele não gostava de mim.

Maeve cuspiu o que estava comendo.  
Talvez devesse tratar Maya um pouco melhor.

— Não te odeio. — Sussurrou.

Maya não sabia o que sentir a respeito daquilo.

— Acho que gosto de você, Maeve. Mesmo me chamando de burra e idiota.

Maeve ruborizou e começou a comer mais rápido. Fazia tempo que não ouvia alguém dizer que gostava dela.

— Quem era aquela mulher? — Maya continuou.

— Ela é cliente de Aileen. Ela vem aqui sempre.

— Por que ela não gosta de você?

— Você é tão intrometida. — Maeve quis inovar e a chutou de leve. — Porque a deusa não gosta de mim.

Maya pensou ter entendido sem entender muito bem. Começou a lembrar do dia em que encontrou a deidade e foi tomada por sensações horríveis. Subiu a montanha e olhou a neve pelo resto do dia para se acalmar — também era algo novo, afinal.


	33. ━━☆ maeve decide [4]

No dia seguinte, a pequena acordou mais cedo que o usual. Maeve não tinha fechado a porta do quarto quando saiu, então nada anunciou sua presença. Não havia ninguém gritando naquele dia, o que era bom. Apenas um murmurinho vindo da sala.

— Sabe, eu acho que ainda quero ir ao baile. — Maeve falou em um tom oco.

— Por quê?

— Estou curiosa, acho. — Sua voz continuou vazia.

Os dois neurônios da garotinha enxerida começavam a funcionar e ela associou algumas coisas.

— Eu também quero ir! — Seus olhos estrelaram.

— A deusa vai estar lá. — Aileen lembrou.

Maya se desanimou um pouco, mas continuou firme.

— Se Maeve vai eu vou.

— O que é isso? Estranha! — Suas bochechas formigavam de tão vermelhas.

— Devo convidá-las à ir escolher as vestimentas comigo hoje, então. — Aileen continuou observando seus frascos.

Maeve consentiu.

— Mas eu gosto dessas roupas. — Maya protestou. Suas roupas estavam bem batidas e manchadas naquele ponto, contudo, seu apego era intenso. Aileen não se importou.

— Saímos quando Aloe chegar. Ela vai conosco. — Aileen completou.

— Vocês precisam sair juntas _sempre_? — Maeve fez careta.

Aileen não respondeu.


	34. ━━☆ maeve decide [5]

Aloe queixou-se de forma eloquente ao ser notificada de que Maeve estava entre os convidados. Aileen parecia não a ouvir apesar de seus berros, e saíram assim que se cansou de falar.  
Maya observava os arredores com as pálpebras bem esticadas. Era muito fácil que se distraísse e precisasse ser puxada por Maeve. Era a cidade mais colorida que visitava até então.  
A overdose de detalhes escalou quando chegaram à “loja dos vestidos bufantes” — sua descrição. Seus olhinhos ricocheteavam e, quando finalmente conseguiu processar tudo, pulou em cima de Maeve.

— O que você vai usar? — Perguntou.

— Preto. — demorou a responder, pensando.

— Ninguém usa preto no baile! — Aloe se intrometeu, exasperada.

— E por que você se importa?! — Exaltou-se.

Maya já tinha colocado quase todas as opções de vestido preto na frente da amiga quando ela adiciona:

— Não quero um vestido. O pensamento me enoja.

Destruindo completamente seus sonhos.

— Aileen, você pode me vestir como um príncipe? — Especificou.

— Aloe. — Transferiu a responsabilidade.

Aloe concordou a contragosto.  
Em movimentos quase artísticos, separou cada peça de roupa necessária, e em poucos segundos o traje estava completo. Virou a cara ao entregar a muda para a rebelde, que agradeceu sarcasticamente.  
Maya quase desmaiou ao ver a amiga sair do provador.

— Eu consigo ouvir sua respiração daqui, sua nojenta! — Maeve a empurrou.

— Desculpa... — babou.

— Isso está bom, eu acho. Mas acho que Maya vai precisar de uma focinheira. — Maeve voltou às suas vestimentas normais, desconfortável.

— O quê? Por quê? — Ela não estava ciente de seu comportamento.

Maeve a deu um soco.

Aileen deixou que Aloe escolhesse seu vestido, também. E por ultimo Aloe escolheu algo para si e para Prisma.

— E você? — Se dirigiu à Maya. 

— Não quero usar outras roupas. — A garotinha ficou um pouco nervosa por Aloe ter um temperamento complicado.

Aloe mal conseguiu gritar, Aileen pagou as compras antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Seguiu encarando Maya durante o trajeto, contudo, sua atenção foi monopolizada pelas outras.  
O calor acabou por ser demais para a mulher de gelo, e Aloe precisou carregá-la inconsciente de volta para a montanha antes que derretesse. Fora preocupações, o resto da noite foi monótona.


	35. ━━☆ maeve decide [6]

Maya acordou cedo com Maeve em cima de si a chacoalhando, e acabou por reagir com um tapa que serviu mais para gerar sentimentos de culpa do que para aliviar a raiva.

— Eu quero te mostrar um lugar em específico. — Maeve não estava brava.

— Não pode ser depois? — Maya resmungava, pretendendo voltar a dormir.

— Nada disso. Agora. — Ordenou.

Maya arrastou-se como uma lesma para sair da cama e foi puxada pelo caminho. Maeve usava uma bengala para se orientar.  
Ela não parecia entusiasmada apesar de ser o que se esforçava para transmitir. Na verdade, a pequena a notou trêmula. Mesmo assim, ela guiou a amiga até um lago um tanto longe de tudo.

As pernas de Maya cederam assim que pararam.

— Eu gosto de vir aqui quando estou estressada. É bem fresco, não? — Disse com um grande sorriso que custou a manter no lugar.

— Você está estressada, Maeve? — Amuou.

Maeve respondeu com o silêncio.

— Sim, sim, é bem fresco! — Sentiu-se pressionada a concordar.

Recuperando o fôlego, ela engatinhou até a beira da água, interessada. Lembrou de ter lido que se caísse na água e sua cabeça fosse coberta não conseguiria respirar. Parecia assustador.

O lago refletia o azul do céu, e a garotinha conseguia ver sua face como em um espelho. Estava rindo abobada, tocando a superfície nova várias vezes.

— O que é tão engraçado?

— É que minha imagem se distorce quando mexo na água.

Maeve começou a rir também e socou sua cabeça.

— Você não tem salvação.

— Por que fez isso? — Maya lacrimejou segurando o local ferido.

Maeve apenas sentou ao seu lado, sem se preocupar com elegância.

— Espero que consiga se dar bem com Aileen, apesar de ela ser estranha. — sua voz saiu baixa, como um sussurro.

— Tá bom. — fez careta.

— Espero que você possa conhecer pessoas boas. E aprender coisas novas. 

Maya não entendia mais o que ela estava dizendo, não obstante, concordou em tentar.  
Silêncio.

— Vou pegar algumas frutas.

Maya decidiu voltar a brincar com seu reflexo, mesmo. Era bem divertido.  
Foi surpreendida ao ver uma criança ao seu lado — sentiu a presença de alguém, contudo, pensou ser só Maeve, e se não fosse a barra do vestido preto sujo de lama encostando em seu rosto, jamais teria notado que era alguém diferente.

Ela conhecia aquela menina. Prisma, se se lembrava. Foi difícil reconhecê-la pois seus olhos não estavam vendados dessa vez. Ao invés disso, exibia sua íris escura que parecia sem fundo.

— Olá... – Maya acenou, forçando sorriso.

Prisma se voltou para ela, a encarou como se fosse absorvê-la e sentou-se exatamente na mesma posição.

— Olá... — respondeu imitando sua voz e tom.

Aquilo foi desconfortável.

Maya tornou a brincar com a água e Prisma se se inclinou para fazer o mesmo.

Logo, o cheiro de ferro substituiu o frescor da natureza.  
Lentamente, a água adquiriu a mais intensa cor vermelha, primeiro caindo em gotas para então se alastrar como enchente, arrebatando quaisquer reflexos que lá estivessem anteriormente.   
Maya não queria se virar. Sabia que isso era ruim, só que, como sempre, sua curiosidade a dominou, e agora suas retinas filmavam a pequena Prisma em transe, atacando a própria face com as unhas, carne se acumulando embaixo de suas garras. Conseguiu um furo em sua bochecha direita e o usou para arrancar sua pele como se tirava uma máscara. Maya olhou fundo no orifício de seu nariz e foi cega por um jato rubro que a tingiu.

E então seu rosto se recriou apenas para ser mutilado novamente.  
Ela se curava rápido.  
Seria um ciclo infinito.

Maya lavou o rosto e, ao recuperar a visão, a viu continuando a se despedaçar. Estaria ela... Gostando? Então por que urrava de dor?  
Aquilo não era certo.  
O que deveria fazer, se Prisma já não ouvia o próprio nome?

Maeve.  
Começou a gritar por Maeve. O mais alto que pôde. Até adornou sua voz com um tom choroso para se assegurar de ter sua atenção.  
Estava tudo indo tão bem! Ela só queria ter um dia divertido. Por que isso teve que acontecer?

A rebelde voltou com cachos de frutas nos braços.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou rabugenta, assumindo que estava fazendo seus escândalos de novo.

Maya moveu seus lábios com muito esforço. A cena era demais para ela.

— A Prisma...

Foi o suficiente.

Maeve mudou sua expressão — entendeu tudo só com o início da sentença.

— Vamos para casa. Agora. — Mandou, a segurando forte em seu pulso.

— Mas e ela? — Maya resistiu a sair do lugar.

— Só... Esqueça. Esqueça tudo que viu! — Gritou.

Maeve tentou puxá-la de novo e Maya respondeu com um tapa.

— Não é certo! Ela não pode ficar sozinha!

Maeve a retribuiu, mirando em seu rosto.

— E o que você quer fazer? Acha que vai ajudar ficar aqui chorando?

Maya ainda encarava Prisma.

— Isso é terrível... — Choramingou.

— Não podemos fazer nada. Vamos, Maya. — Insistiu.

Maya cedeu. E as duas começaram a se distanciar do lago, da garota, de tudo.  
A paisagem sumia embora o ocorrido não.

— Ela não vai morrer, não se preocupe. — Reclamou, arrancando Maya com mais força.

Finalmente, alguém acudiu a criança. Alguém de cabelos longos.  
Não pôde enxergar o que acontecia já longe, mas, de alguma forma, Prisma enfim deixou seus braços descansarem na altura da cintura.

Acabou. 

Maya ainda se sentia culpada, no entanto, estava melhor agora. Enfim parou de resistir e as silhuetas se reduziram a um ponto para que desaparecessem de vez.


	36. ━━☆ maeve decide [7]

— Desculpe. Não queria que tivesse visto isso. — Maeve lamentou, cabisbaixa.

Maya sentou-se no sofá para prosseguir com seu luto. Fora aconselhada a não pensar no assunto, só que se conter era impossível: Por que alguém faria aquilo com a própria cara? Por quê?

— Isso é sangue em sua fronte? — Aileen aproximou-se, sorrateira.

Maya afirmou com a cabeça.

— O que houve?

Maya viu uma oportunidade. Ela poderia falar sobre o que viu...? Não conseguiu segurar a língua.

— Prisma começou a arranhar o próprio rosto e um pouco do sangue caiu em mim.

— Ah sim, desculpe. — Afastou-se. — Se um dia me for permitido ter um exemplar tão volumoso de seu sangue, me notifique.

E então se retirou.

A cabecinha de Maya deu nó: por que Aileen queria seu sangue? Não estava segura.  
Procurou Maeve tropeçando nas próprias pernas e a achou no quarto comendo. Aproximou-se discretamente e sussurrou:

— Acho que Aileen quer me matar.

Maeve ficou em silêncio profundo até a respiração que segurava explodir em riso:

— Obrigada pela piada.

Maya se sentiu estranha.  
Falou sem ser ouvida. Tentou calar-se e conseguiria se não fosse um soluçar intruso.

— Ela sempre está aqui! Tem nossas chaves! Se quisesse, já tinha te matado! — Maeve continuou.

Parecia fazer sentido... Na verdade, era tudo muito complicado. 

Maya aconchegou-se ao lado da amiga com o coração ainda acelerado. Temeu tomar outro cascudo, todavia, perguntou mesmo assim, porque se não perguntasse não ficaria em paz:

— Por que Prisma fez aquilo? Foi minha culpa?

— Não foi sua culpa. — Suspirou. — Ela não gosta de ver a própria face ou algo assim, e copia tudo que vê. Por isso está sempre vendada. Ela só... Nasceu assim.

Silêncio.

— Desculpe, Maya. Queria ter tido um dia legal com você. — sua voz abaixou.

Um sentimento estranho apareceu no peito da garotinha. Maeve estava agindo estranho.

— Espero que você vivencie coisas melhores a partir de agora. — Continuou.

Maya já tinha sentido aquilo antes. Mas o que era? Não conseguia dizer.


	37. ━━☆ maeve decide [8]

Maya acordou sozinha no dia seguinte. A sala parecia vívida: Aloe ajudava Aileen a trançar seus longos cabelos em um coque, Prisma estava com uma venda decorada com flores que se estendia até seus cabelos e Maeve estava em um canto, parada, apática.

— O baile é hoje? — Surpreendeu-se.

— Estamos quase indo. Achei que tinha desistido. — Aloe disse, colocando um último grampo na cabeça de Aileen, a virando para o espelho com um sorriso. — Gostou?

— Está... Formidável, eu acho. — Respondeu.

Aloe riu e deu de ombros.  
Maya correu para cima de Maeve pisoteando o chão. 

— Por que você não me acordou?

Maeve respirou fundo.  
A verdade é que ela _realmente_ não queria que Maya fosse, entretanto, não era conveniente dizer isso, então apenas a empurrou e pediu desculpas.

Maya se voltou a Prisma, preocupada. Ela estava parada como uma boneca, pernas juntas, mãos descansando no sofá. Sua face estava completamente curada, nenhum sinal da auto-tragédia.

— Olá... — Arriscou.

E não teve resposta.

A menina nem ao menos se moveu. Era como se não tivesse alma e fosse parte da decoração.  
Uma existência que precisava copiar alguém para reagir...  
Aquilo a fez se sentir estranha.

Maya apenas ajeitou o cabelo e colocou seu jaleco, que não usava para dormir. Se sentia confiante.

Por fim, Aileen entregou um frasco para Maeve.

— Aqui está o sedativo que me pediu. Beba caso sinta a deusa por perto.

A rebelde o segurou forte na mão e seguiu as outras sem nada dizer.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒(ꈍᴗꈍ)⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

A festa era em um palácio no centro da cidade. As retinas de Maya brilharam ao ver a decoração florida em cores vibrantes. A visão de pessoas com vestes elegantes se estendia do inicio ao fim do salão. E então a garota ficou ansiosa: não queria quebrar algo caro. Focou em seguir o grupo sem tocar em nada.

Maeve estava demasiadamente quieta e a respondia curto, por isso, passou a xeretar as conversas que podia ouvir de sua mesa. Os assuntos eram complicados e ela nada compreendia, e exatamente isso era fascinante.

Maya se surpreendeu ao enfim notar que Dakota cortava o mar de gente para vir em sua direção, séria. A coelha debruçou sobre a mesa, fazendo o vaso de flores que a decorava balançar respingando água na superfície do pano branco.

— Por que não foi embora? — soou frustrada.

Aloe ficou boquiaberta.  
Aileen continuou Aileen.  
Maeve não conhecia aquela voz ou aquele cheiro.

— Aquela pessoa... — Maya gaguejou. — Nilil se recusou a me ajudar. — Explicou-se.

Dakota olhava para os lados, nervosa.

— Você não devia ter vindo aqui. — Disse, virando as costas de forma brusca e sumindo em meio a multidão como apareceu.

Maya estava assustada e confusa. Se encolheu na cadeira e pensou sobre aquilo por um bom tempo. Queria contar para a coelha que estava tudo bem e que tinha conseguido se instalar em um lugar calmo. Queria a perguntar muitas coisas. Mas nada pôde fazer.

Repentinamente, uma voz ressoou alta, calando todos os presentes:

— Você? Sério?

Maya reconhecia aquela voz.  
Era uma voz que não queria ter reconhecido. Queria que fosse apenas mais uma conversa corriqueira que caiu em seus ouvidos.  
A deusa realmente estava lá e não estava sendo discreta.


	38. ━━☆ maeve decide [9]

— Acho que houve algum engano. Que pedido que te disseram que eu fiz? — Aska perguntou, confusa.

Uma mulher de branco tremia ao seu lado, tentado se esconder em seus cabelos. O silêncio instaurado no salão fez com que todos a ouvissem, mesmo que quisesse falar baixo.

— Uma bela dama, minha altíssima. — desviou o olhar.

— Não foi erro de comunicação! — Surpreendeu-se, e então começou a rir. Por incrível que pareça estava tentando se segurar. — Tudo bem, eu vou deixar passar porque foi uma boa piada.

Era como se a mulher começasse a encolher. A deusa se debruçou sobre ela para chamar sua atenção.

— E os doces? Estão aqui?

A mulher respirou fundo.

— Preparei uma sala inteira de doces para você, minha senhora. Espero que seja de agrado.

— Sério? — Abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. — Carolina! Dakota!

Maya demorou a associar a questão dos nomes.

O fato é que a deusa chamou e Dakota veio acompanhada por uma outra criatura, dessa vez com cara de gato, e as três seguiram a mulher de branco até outra sala e o som só retornou à festa quando aquela porta se fechou.

A pequena estava muito confusa e só saiu de seu transe quando Maeve se levantou.

— Maeve?

Maeve se afastou sem resposta, discretamente consumindo um gole do frasco que Aileen preparou.

— Você está bem? Maeve? — A seguiu.

Maeve seguiu em frente, empurrando convidados, ao passo que Maya insistia em conseguir sua atenção. Até que Maeve parou e pôs a mão em seu ombro:

— Volte para a mesa, Maya. Não quero te envolver nisso.

— Nisso o quê? — Franziu a sobrancelha.

Maeve a empurrou com mais força do que de costume e apertou o passo. Maya acabou esbarrando em algum dos convidados, entretanto, continuou a seguir a rebelde, alheia aos xingamentos que a direcionavam.

— Maeve... — suplicou.

Maeve rangeu os dentes e abriu a porta a sua frente.

Mas Maeve...Você não pode abrir essa porta! É onde esta a...

...pensou ao se impulsionar para junto da amiga. 

A porta se fechou atrás das duas.


	39. ━━☆ maeve decide [10]

— Eu quero reclamar, mas não consigo! — Aska se debatia em sua cadeira. — Tem tantos! — Gaguejou.

— Fique a vontade, minha soberana. Sua felicidade é a minha. — Disse a mulher de branco com feições que traíam sua declaração.

— Qual que você acha que eu devo comer primeiro, Carol?

A gata ficou confusa. Tinha muita informação a sua frente e isso a fez demorar um pouco.

— Aquele bolo branco e rosa. — apontou. 

— E você, Dakota?

— Não sei. Os macarons?

— Hm...

Aska sorriu e lançou um olhar para a dupla que invadia seu recinto.Maya paralisou.  
A deusa fingiu continuar pensar sobre os doces.

Maeve começava a passar mal. Já tinha bebido metade do sedativo e não estava ajudando. Não estava firme em seus passos e mesmo assim se forçava para frente. Antes que alguém tentasse a parar puxou uma adaga prateada de seu bolso e lançou seu golpe para cima da divindade.

Maya fechou os olhos.

Silêncio.

Nada aconteceu, então Maya abriu os olhos de novo.

Maeve falhou.  
Aska segurava seu braço no ar.

— Que rude. Por que está fazendo isso?

Maeve quebrou o frasco na mão vendo seu destino selado.

— Vá se foder.

Os olhos da divindade brilharam e ela lançou um sorriso diferente do de antes. Maeve foi atirada contra a parede mais longe e o impacto fez a sala se cobrir de detritos. Reapareceu ainda com vida em um buraco em meio aos tijolos. A deusa pareceu ainda mais feliz em ver que sua vítima não tinha morrido e correu até ela, pegando sua adaga do chão.

— Você achou mesmo que ia conseguir me machucar com isso? — Pôs a lâmina contra a luz e tentou usá-la para fazer um pequeno corte em sua mão, sem sucesso. — Nem está afiada!

Silêncio.

Maeve cuspiu sangue.

A deusa continuou encarando a lâmina.  
Ela conhecia aquela adaga embora estivesse tendo problemas para lembrar de onde.  
A mulher de branco veio correndo segurando as barras de seu vestido.

— Eu sinto muito, minha soberana. — Fez uma reverência. — A maioria dos doces está coberta de poeira agora.

— Não é um problema. — deu de ombros.

Aska se aproximou de Maeve e se ajoelhou sobre ela. Sua presença estava forte demais agora e não havia doses restantes do remédio. A rebelde começava a se perder em suas memórias.

Fogo...  
Quente...  
A dor...  
Aquela face sorrindo.

Ela nem sentiu quando, no presente, a deusa torceu seu pescoço e a decapitou com um só golpe.

— Maeve... — Maya lamentou, caindo aos seus joelhos.

Como, se Maeve era forte?  
Como, se seus ossos não quebravam?

— Isso é ótimo, fazia um bom tempo que eu não comia carne. — esfregava sua cabeça nos cabelos da sua vítima. — E é claro, você está convidada.

Maya não teria tempo para chorar agora.  
A deusa tinha se dirigido a ela.


	40. ━━☆ maeve decide [11·end]

— Senhora... — Dakota tentou falar.

— O quê? Gostaria de me apresentar a sua amiga?

A coelha paralisou.

— O que é essa cara? — Sorriu. — Não deu um perdido em mim para falar com ela hoje mais cedo? E pensar que tinha me jurado lealdade eterna... — birrou, rindo em seguida.

— Eu... — Dakota calculou as palavras. — Ela veio de outro mundo. É tudo que eu sei. Eu juro.

— Ah...! — Uma das cadeiras se moveu sozinha e a entidade se virou para Maya outra vez. — Por favor, sente-se aqui. Amiga de Dakota também é minha amiga, afinal.

Carolina repreendeu a atitude de Dakota silenciosamente.  
Maya torceu a maçaneta com toda sua força, contudo, a porta se recusava a abrir. A deusa continuou sorrindo para ela.

— Dakota? — deu uma ordem implícita.

A coelha se viu sem escolha se não colocar a menina no assento contra sua vontade. Maya se sentiu traída. As lágrimas nasceram em seus olhos, mas nenhuma chegou a cair.  
Enquanto isso a deusa terminava de quebrar o corpo de Maeve em pedaços para, em seguida, distribuí-lo em pratos. Terminado, ela sentou frente à Maya.

— Felicia já é adulta, então pode ficar com uma mão inteira. Você ainda é pequena, então só os dedos vão servir. Eu sou a deusa, então posso ficar com a cabeça.

Maya olhou para seu prato incrédula. Felicia se encolhia cada vez mais em seu assento. Em breve se tornaria microscópica!  
Aska analisou a garotinha, estreitando os olhos.

— Já nos encontramos antes...? — Notou que a olhava com familiaridade.

Maya não respondeu e Aska a cutucou com um garfo.

— Eu te vi aquele dia que Archie... — Levantou a cabeça e, com os olhos de Aska nos seus, não conseguiu terminar a frase.

— Ah! — A deusa lembrou de algo e segurou os cabelos de Maeve. — É a herege que eu tinha poupado aquele dia. Tão ingrata... Me pergunto se ela tem algo pessoal contra mim.

Aska pegou a adaga e a levantou contra a luz, o brilho revelando algo que estava escrito.

_"Rouge"_

Então algo se encaixou.  
Rouge tinha tentado matá-la com essa mesma lâmina neste mesmo baile em outra ocasião.  
Ela supôs que Maeve fosse sua discípula e apenas isso.

Ela não lembrava do dia em que visitou um pequeno vilarejo e, por um habitante pedir que fizesse a neve cessar para ajudar na colheita, fez chover fogo do céu. A calamidade destruiu boa parte do local e Maeve foi a única sobrevivente de sua família.  
Quando ouviu sobre a tragédia no país vizinho, Rouge decidiu se juntar ao grupo de missão de caridade. Durante as operações ela simpatizou com a pequena Maeve até que se apegou e decidiu trazê-la consigo quando o dano do ocorrido estava sob controle.  
Uma década depois, Rouge atentaria contra a deusa por seus próprios motivos. Foi um grande escândalo.  
Ela acabou morta por sua própria adaga.

— Felicia, você primeiro! — Aska quebrou o silêncio.

Felicia concordou a contragosto, aproximando o membro decepado de sua boca. Sua faringe se tornava ácida em antecipação, pupilas contraindo ao ver o sangue ainda pingando, taquicardia inebriante ao som de cada gota vermelha caindo. A deusa a encarava e vacilar não era uma opção. Sentiu sua língua tocando a textura áspera de uma cicatriz e sua garganta fechou em reflexo.

Tentou de novo, dessa vez arriscando uma mordida que nada fez além de contrair e expandir a pele como goma, a carne era como borracha. Continuou mordendo. Seus dentes doíam, a deusa a olhava, ela mordia de novo, a pele não cedia. Logo a dor se tornou insuportável e sentiu que só restava buscar a misericórdia de sua soberana.

— Deusa altíssima... — Secou suas gengivas sangrentas. — Não posso. Me desculpe. É muito duro.

— Talvez você só não esteja acostumada a mastigar, não? Confio que você consegue. — A motivou.

Maya a observava para se preparar e a sensação não era boa.

Felicia respirou fundo e continuou tentando. Enquanto isso, Aska subiu em cima da mesa e engatinhou em direção à pequena, ajeitando as golas de seu jaleco.

— Por que está usando essa roupa? Está toda manchada! — Puxou mais forte, como se fosse rasgá-lo.

A mocinha intuitivamente a segurou e sua visão escureceu ao sentir a pele da deusa em contato com sua palma. A soltou de imediato, temendo retaliação.

— Por quê? — A entidade a fitou curiosa e, ao puxar mais a gola, notou uma etiqueta costurada ao tecido. — Quem é Warren?

Maya gelou e começou a gaguejar.  
Era o nome de seu pai.  
Ah, se apenas ele não tivesse a deixado sozinha em casa...

Aska pegou um talher próximo e cortou o pescoço da menina abruptamente, procedendo para provar seu sangue.  
Maya já imaginava a sensação da morte. Se perguntava se seu corpo ia virar líquido ou quebrar em pedaços como o de Maeve. Imaginava se realmente não sentiria mais nada e só sumiria mesmo.

— Você tem certeza que ela veio de outro mundo, Dakota? — Saboreou a amostra minuciosamente, notando seu corte se curar.

— Ela tinha o cheiro da Terra quando a encontrei. — murmurou.

Aska deu um sorriso largo e seus olhos brilharam diferente.

Um som crocante interrompeu a interação.  
Na outra cabeceira da mesa Felicia chorava, sua mandíbula abrindo e fechando, seu olhar vazio, mão ainda dependurada de sua boca e diversas partículas brancas escorrendo junto ao sangue como pérolas. Aska puxou o aperitivo de sua boca para revelar gengivas desnudas, completamente banguelas.

— Não consegui, soberana. — A mulher de branco dizia com dificuldade.

— Tudo bem. — A acariciou. — Pode tentar forçar tudo por sua garganta. É o precioso prato que eu preparei para você afinal. 

Felicia olhou para seu lanche uma vez.  
Respirou fundo.

— Sim, senhora.

Com mãos trêmulas, arrombou sua boca com o membro, seu pescoço se deformando, expandindo para aceitar o corpo estranho que introduzia. O sabor do sangue era amargo, e ela não sabia mais dizer se era de seu sangue ou o sangue da intrusa. Enfim secou seu rosto e pareceu voltar a si por um momento.

— Estava bom? — Aska perguntou com entusiasmo.

Felicia gaguejou e seus olhos viraram em órbita, boca enchendo de saliva e bile. Cobriu seus lábios com sua palma, em vão. Líquido gotejou a vazar por entre seus dedos e sua garganta contraía como se convulsionasse. Seu rímel escorria por suas bochechas e enfim sua mandíbula cedeu, sua língua impulsionada para fora até regurgitar o resto do membro que antes enfiara inteiro por seu trato digestório. Foram cinco segundos que se arrastaram por uma eternidade.

O braço de caiu para a mesa, agora pegajoso, ainda ligado à boca da mulher por um fio de fluidos misturados.

— Que pena. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não comia carne... — Considerou uma resposta. Tornou sua atenção à Maya, que choramingava silenciosamente. — Eu quero uma segunda opinião.

— Não... — suplicou.

— Vou te ajudar.

A deusa segurou o queixo da pequena e introduziu todos os cinco dedos que estavam no prato em sua garganta, sem intervalo.  
Apesar da contração de sua faringe, Maya não viu ou sentiu nada durante o processo, anestesiada pela a adrenalina. Apenas ouviu a voz da amiga em sua mente...

O que pensa que está fazendo, idiota? Você não pode comer meus dedos.

E seu corpo os expeliu, devolvendo de volta para a mesa junto com um liquido viscoso.

— Então está ruim mesmo.

A deusa desceu da mesa. Maya voltava a si e só então começou a sentir tudo que não tinha sentido antes.

— Você não podia! Não podia ter matado Maeve!! — berrou, se debatendo.

— Ela tentou me matar primeiro. — Deu de ombros.

— Você matou Archie também. — continuou.

— Ele quem me pediu. — Explicou.

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo? — Queria resposta.

— Gosto de preparar almoço para meus amigos. — Cruzou as pernas.

Maya franziu o cenho.  
Era uma deusa completamente louca governando um mundo completamente louco.

Olhou de relance para a cabeça da então amiga e notou que as ataduras que cobriam sua face se desfaziam. Se perguntou se Maeve a perdoaria se espiasse. Vagarosamente esticou o braço, pegou uma das pontas do curativo e o fez cair por completo.

Era como se, do nariz para cima, ela não tivesse rosto.  
Sentiu-se em um lugar sombrio onde a única luz era a verdadeira face de sua amiga.  
Maeve disse que a deusa tinha feito isso.  
Maya se perguntava por que, diversas vezes.

— Ainda está com fome? — Aska pareceu surpresa.

Maya sobressaltou, levantando da cadeira. Se perguntou se perderia seus olhos também. Ela não podia entender aquela entidade.

— Talvez os órgãos internos sejam comestíveis. É uma boa ideia.

A deusa pressionou a cabeça da rebelde com as mãos até o estalo de seu crânio partindo ensurdecer os presentes. Seu rosto corou quando enfim avistou o cérebro... O núcleo da existência mortal.  
O mordeu imediatamente, sujando seus lábios rosados de vermelho, sua respiração se alterando ao sentir os sucos se espalhando por suas papilas gustativas. Seus olhos brilharam outra vez.

— É tão bom... Dakota, Carol, empacotem tudo imediatamente! — Esperneou.

Maya se sentiu culpada por aquilo. Agora a face de sua amiga estava completamente destruída. Maeve não era mais nada.  
Estava desolada e irada. Sentiu que morreria de qualquer forma, então quis gritar de seus pulmões.

— Sua louca! Você é quem deveria morrer!

A garotinha tremia tanto que sua cadeira fazia barulho. E mais uma vez sua alma estava longe, talvez se preparando para partir. Ela entendia porque seu pai nunca a tinha contado sobre deuses agora. Seus lábios estavam dormentes e sua visão tão embaçada que não enxergava mais.

Aska bocejou.

— Muito bem. Está ficando tarde. Dakota, leve-a para casa. — apontou para Maya e, em seguida, juntou as mãos. — Me pergunto que tipo de mulheres vieram ao baile esse ano...

Então ela tinha gritado o mais alto que pôde e ainda assim não foi ouvida.  
Era frustrante.  
Maya hesitou a pegar a mão da coelha.

— É uma mentira. Você não vai me deixar ir. — disse em voz baixa.

— Por que não? — A deusa questionou.

— Você vai me matar! — gritou.

— Por que eu te mataria? — Aska gargalhou.

— Porque você é má.

— Eu te juro com meu mindinho que não vou te matar.

Aska estendeu o dedo. Maya não correspondeu. Ela não sabia o que aquilo significava. Estava muito confusa.

Por quê? Tinha acabado de chamá-la de louca, também.

Seus critérios eram nebulosos demais para serem entendidos.

— Vamos por favor, mocinha. — Dakota interviu, a puxando. — A deusa precisa achar sua companheira agora.

— Até breve, Maya! — A deusa acenou.

Maya continuou olhando para trás, e Aska continuou sorrindo para ela até a porta se fechar com força atrás das duas.  
Seu peito gelou uma última vez e só então ela notou...  
Em nenhum momento tinha se apresentado pelo nome.


	41. ━━☆ d-daddy? [1]

Dakota a guiou para fora do palácio e permaneceu quieta até que estivessem afastadas das cores e sons da festa. Até que parou subitamente e Maya a encarou desconfiada — era agora que ia morrer?

Mas a serva da deusa andou para frente da menina, se afastou um pouco e se ajoelhou.

— Te imploro desculpas pelas atitudes de minha mestra. Ela não tem sido ela mesma.

Maya estava cansada demais para esboçar reação.

— Posso te comprar novas roupas se quiser. — continuou.

A garotinha se agarrou ao jaleco e desabou.

— Por favor, não. Isso é a coisa mais preciosa que tenho!

Dakota levantou-se devagar.

— Perdão se a ofendi. Por favor me mostre o caminho.

— Você vai contar para a deusa?

Silêncio.

— Você pode ir sozinha se preferir. — Não mentiu.

Maya refletiu por algum tempo. Dakota, até então, estava sendo boa com ela, na medida do possível.

— Por que é amiga de Aska? — Aquele tinha sido o entendimento da menina.

Dakota suspirou.

— Há muito tempo atrás, quando eu ainda era uma coelha... — pausou. — Ela me ressuscitou e me tornou imortal.

Maya ficou muito confusa. Aska não parecia capaz disso.

A coelha seguiu desabafando.

— Ela não era assim até alguns anos atrás. Nós éramos muito próximas. Ela cozinhava para mim e tomávamos chá juntas — refletiu. — Mas comidas normais, não pessoas. Nós sentávamos juntas pela tarde e eu anotava os sonhos que ela tinha tido para que não esquecesse.

Foi uma história estranha de ouvir.

— Ela nunca foi pura, é claro. Sempre pôde ser bem má as vezes e nunca teve muita paciência. Só que era reservada e quase não deixava seu palácio. — completou. — Um dia ela simplesmente acordou assim. Criou uma série de novas regras, queimou cidades, promoveu execuções públicas e a lista continua. — Dakota caiu em si. — Droga, acho que falei demais. — Coçou as orelhas.

— Então você não é má? — Maya seguia confusa.

— Quem sabe. — Nem ela sabia.

Maya, por seus próprios motivos, decidiu confiar na coelha. Talvez por exaustão.

Dakota lavou suas roupas, reduziu as manchas como pôde, e a deu uma pequena quantia de dinheiro como compensação pelo dia difícil. Ao se despedir, fez outra reverência e pediu desculpas mais uma vez.

Por dentro, a coelha se chamava de idiota.  
Se sentia mal pela menina, mas retornaria a sua mestra.  
Era incapaz de traí-la. Sua gratidão por ter tido sua vida salva era bem maior que sua honra.  
Essa era a vida que conhecia.

Maya tentou se aliviar com um banho quente e caiu na cama com os cabelos ainda molhados.  
Os lençóis cheiravam como Maeve.

Não conseguia cair no sono; sempre sonhava que a amiga tentava acordá-la e tornava a abrir os olhos.

Começava a ficar fisicamente enjoada.  
Ainda conseguia sentir o gosto de seus dedos.

Eu avisei para não me seguir, idiota.

Ecoou em sua cabeça.  
Era como se a casa estivesse assombrada.

Vestiu suas roupas ainda molhadas, enfiou o dinheiro em um dos bolsos e saiu correndo pelas ruas desertas.  
Não queria chegar em nenhum lugar específico. Só queria ficar longe dali.  
Deitou-se no primeiro lugar que achou confortável usando um saco de lixo como travesseiro e finalmente desmaiou de exaustão.


	42. ━━☆ d-daddy? [2]

— Maya...? Maya!

Foi como acordou, chamada por uma voz familiar.  
Seus olhos já tendiam a abrir de qualquer forma por causa da claridade, mas suas pálpebras seguiam pesadas.

Uma dupla de sombras pairava sobre ela e tampava parte do sol.

— Ah... Que bom que acordou.

Reconheceu Aloe.

A outra pessoa vestia roxo e usava um guarda chuvas mesmo sem estar chovendo. Maya se estressou com isso. Parecia que todo mundo só queria a confundir.

— Após você seguir Maeve e a deusa sair da sala cheia de sangue eu... Esperei o pior. — contorceu a face.

Era uma péssima lembrança para se ter ao acordar.

— Maeve morreu. A deusa quebrou a cabeça dela e comeu o cérebro. — Estava orgulhosa de ter aprendido o nome do órgão aquele dia com Aileen.

— Sinto muito... Eu acho. Não sei bem o que dizer. — Aloe levou as mãos a boca.

— Achei que não gostasse de Maeve. — Maya se sentiu perdida.

Aloe hesitou a responder.

— Eu de fato odiava suas atitudes... Mas acho que devia ter considerado que sua vida foi complicada. Parando para pensar, eu... A vi crescer, praticamente. — Desviou o olhar, cheia de arrependimentos.

Maya cedeu as emoções e começou a chorar abraçando seus joelhos. Aloe chorou também.

— Por que não está em casa? — Perguntou, secando as lágrimas.

— Tudo cheirava a Maeve. Eu não quero mais ficar lá. 

Aloe pensou.

— Aileen não me contou muito sobre você. Você tem família?

— Eu vim da Inglaterra.

Aloe ficou confusa. Ela não conhecia aquele lugar.

— É em outro mundo. — Explicou.

— Não houve outro caso desses alguns anos atrás? Eu lembro de ter ouvido de Nilil. — A mulher de roxo finalmente se manifestou.

Maya levantou-se, quase pulando em cima da mulher. Havia desespero em seus olhos.

— Onde ele está? Por favor, me conte! — Suplicou.

— Eu não sei. Nilil só me contou por cima. — Gaguejou.

A garota não se despediu.  
Só correu em direção a floresta de imediato, tropeçando em suas próprias pernas.  


Aloe não teve tempo de pará-la.


	43. ━━☆ d-daddy? [3]

Maya não pensou muito para lembrar do caminho ou se estava no caminho certo, sua mente já estava cheia e só houve espaço para ser guiada pelo instinto. Começou a gritar por Nilil assim que viu a primeira árvore e foi ouvida uma vez que tinha entrado fundo o suficiente.

— Pare de gritar, estou bem aqui. — Desconfiou da visita.

— Nilil!! — Gritou uma última vez e pausou para recobrar o fôlego. — Alguém me disse... Um outro caso igual ao meu... Quem foi? — Os pensamentos corriam.

— Do que você está falando? — Nilil se inclinou em sua direção.

— Desculpe. — Se recompôs. — Me disseram que mais alguém de outro mundo veio para cá.

— Isso foi a dois anos atrás. — Desconversou.

— Mas eu preciso saber! Por favor. — fez menção de chorar.

Nilil respirou fundo.

— Venha comigo.

A mulher a guiou para o fim da floresta, árvores se tornando mais densas, céu que desaparecia engolido por folhas, flores com olhos erguiam-se entre o mato alto.

— Eu não esperava que me pedisse algo que eu pudesse fazer. — reclamou.

Maya estava apreensiva. Foi conduzida para uma ruína escura, úmida, onde o sol lutava para entrar por entre frestas do teto destruído. Lamúrias ecoavam pelos corredores e a densidade das flores crescia como suas folhas rebeldes invadiam seu tato e acariciavam suas pernas expostas.

Enfim Nilil espiou pela fresta de uma certa porta, se apoiando em raízes que se alastravam pelas paredes.

— Tenho uma visita, majestade. — pediu permissão antes de entrar.

O gemido aquietou-se, e Nilil dirigiu-se à pequena:

— Não grite.

Maya moveu uma perna após a outra, passos calculados para que não esmagasse nenhum _ser vivo._ A visão que encontrou era quase uma miragem: onde um dia foi um trono uma mulher se enraizava à terra, ramos invadindo o chão de cimento, corpo se tornando fibra da cintura para baixo. Todavia, sua face não resguardava o mesmo vigor de suas folhas, visto que suas pálpebras pareciam carregar o peso do mundo. Aguardou instruções de Nilil que, por sua vez, pegou a mão de sua rainha.

— Ela não pode falar — Explicou. — Eu vou traduzir o que ela diz.

Maya piscou. Não sabia por onde começar.

— Rainha, ela pergunta sobre o homem da outra dimensão. — introduziu.

— Como ele era? — a pequena complementou.

A rainha deu vários toques na palma de Nilil com seu indicador, único dedo que não tinha se tornado um caule.

— Velho, calvo. Olhos pretos, se vestia de branco. Tinha um dente faltando.

Maya paralisou.

Era ele.

Seu pai tinha vindo aqui antes dela.

— Nilil, você o levou de volta? — A cutucou.

— Ele recusou. — Se afastou.

Os olhos da garotinha marejaram.

Porque depois de todos esses anos a acorrentando, a proibindo de sequer ver o sol...

Ele simplesmente...

A abandonara a troco daquela terra.

— Por quê? — se dirigiu a Nilil outra vez.

— Ele disse que sua razão de viver estava aqui.

Maya gritou internamente.

Ela...

Não...

Significava nada, afinal.

Mas ela precisava saber mais.

— Onde ele está agora?

— A rainha Tulia o abrigou depois disso. Por isso viemos aqui.

Nilil sabia bem o que ele queria, o tinha atendido em pessoa. No fundo tinha esperança que o homem tivesse encontrado outro fim após ser deixado com a então monarca, talvez morrido de velhice, alguma doença. Não sabia da história toda. Até porque Tulia, na verdade, omitiu detalhes para que não se sentisse culpada por não tê-lo levado de volta a força.

Todavia, já era hora de contar o resto.

A rainha bateu seu indicador na palma de sua súdita, hesitante.

— “Eu o entreguei a deusa. Sabe que ele queria vê-la.” — Disse, involuntariamente.

Aska voltou irada após sua audiência com ele.

Por isso Tulia acabou assim.

O que contou para Nilil após ser amaldiçoada foi que Aska não gostou de seus doces e a puniu por isso.

Aquela frase foi o suficiente para que Nilil entendesse tudo.

Quis avisar a menina, só por garantia. Previa que tomaria atitudes precipitadas.

— Ele provavelmente está morto agora, e sua razão de viver enterrada com ele. — Suspirou e virou-se. — Tulia acabou assim por se envolver com Aska. Não faça nenhuma besteira. — Alertou, quase como ameaça.

Nilil esperava que aquilo fosse o suficiente. Que a garotinha não tivesse força de vontade para investigar mais a fundo. E tudo o que aparentava era uma menina que caiu no chão, desmanchando com suas esperanças ao descobrir que fora abandonada.

A levou de volta para a cidade torcendo para que tudo acabasse ali.


	44. ━━☆ d-daddy? [4]

Assim que voltou para a civilização Maya jogou seu jaleco no chão e o rasgou, atraindo uma porção de olhares curiosos que ela nem percebeu. A peça de roupa costumava ser sua zona de conforto que a lembrava de quem a protegia. Seu peito flamejava.

Lembrou-se de quando seu pai contou que era um médico que fazia ciência e se irritou ainda mais porque ele nunca a tinha explicado o que era ciência. Ele mentiu para ela sobre seu próprio corpo. E com que propósito...?

Ela o odiava agora, embora precisasse saber mais ou não ficaria em paz nunca.

Já se arrependia do que planejava, só que era necessário para seguir sua vida.  
E, por sorte, conhecia alguém que não se importava em dar instruções, sem viés pessoal.  
Alguém que responderia o que ela perguntasse.  


No automático andou em direção a casa em que viveu com Maeve.


	45. ━━☆ d-daddy? [5]

Aileen fazia o de sempre, sem olhar para quem entrava como de costume.  
Maya sentou-se no sofá e por alguns minutos ambas ficaram em silêncio como se a outra fosse parte da decoração.  
Mas algo fez os lábios de Maya se abrir.

— Eu quero ver a deusa. — bradou.

A mulher terminou de manipular sua poção primeiro.

— A deusa é um tanto ocupada. Se quer vê-la pessoalmente, precisaria enviar uma carta e esperar _pacientemente_ pela resposta.

— Eu não faço ideia de como fazer isso. — Ela ao menos sabia o que era uma carta?

Aileen a deu caneta e papel e a explicou o que escrever e onde enviar.  
A menina terminou rápido e não deu endereço. Apenas a rua da caixa de correio onde enviou, e não saiu de lá. Por dias, talvez meses, ela assistiu o movimento da cidade no mesmo ponto até obter um retorno.


	46. ━━☆ d-daddy? [5]

Um dia, uma figura familiar se movimentou pela neblina.  
Já estava entardecendo. A rua não estava movimentada, então não houve testemunha.  
Dakota parou frente à uma Maya apática.

— Você é idiota? Não aprendeu nada da última vez? — Não se conteve.

Maya não respondeu. A esse ponto ela reconhecia que não era muito esperta.  
Dakota bufou.

— A deusa não tem paciência para trocar cartas, por isso, estou encarregada de a conduzir até seu palácio pessoalmente. É uma longa viagem, então use o tempo para mudar de ideia. — enfatizou a última parte.

— Desculpe. — Sussurrou. 

Partiu do mesmo porto onde chegou na cidade. Era como se fosse ontem. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, na verdade.  
Evitou sequer olhar para a coelha durante a viagem. Enquanto ela encarava o vazio, Dakota comia muitos vegetais, furiosa: não conseguia entender.

O palácio em questão ficava em uma ilha isolada, ninguém para ouvir seus gritos ao redor.  
Dakota a perguntou uma última vez se tinha certeza, já sabendo a resposta.

Maya entrou primeiro.  
A deusa estava as esperando na sala do trono. Ela tinha um pirulito na boca.

— Estou feliz que vocês chegaram. Ah! Maya! — Se aproximou. — Você jogou aquele trapo sujo fora! Parabéns! 

Maya pensava se não devia ter escutado a coelha e desistido no meio do caminho. Sabia que sim, e que se tivesse outra chance tomaria a mesma decisão porque era burra.

— Pois bem, o que a traz aqui?

— Pelo que perguntei na carta. — Não a olhou diretamente.

— Eu não li. Sua letra é muito pontuda, me deixou ansiosa. — gesticulou.

A garota não aceitou que _ela_ se sentia no direito de ficar ansiosa, mas guardou isso para si.

— Um homem velho veio aqui. De outro mundo, igual eu. Disseram que ele veio te ver. Eu quero saber onde ele está.

— Morto. Mais alguma coisa?

Maya não se abalou. Até achou que foi merecido.

— Qual era sua razão de viver? Ele te disse?

Aska sorriu e seus olhos brilharam.

— Eu vou te contar _se_ me deixar brincar com você!

Aquilo não podia ser bom.

— O que você quer que eu faça? 

Aska fez sinal para que suas servas saíssem da sala. Dakota hesitou, mas não tinha escolha no fim.

— Eu quero te dissecar.

— Eu não sei o que é isso. — Andou para trás.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou te ensinar! — Reaproximou-se.

A deusa tirou uma faca de baixo de seu vestido. Maya continuou a se afastar até que suas costas sentissem o gelado da parede de mármore. Uma vez encurralada, a deusa a amarrou em uma mesa próxima, ignorando seus protestos. Sua face foi coberta por um pano imbuído por algum líquido.

— Não precisa gritar assim! Eu não vou te matar. 

Dito isso, Maya sentiu a primeira facada.


	47. ━━☆ d-daddy? [6]

A lâmina se arrastou vagarosa por sua barriga, cortando célula por célula, permitindo suas hemáceas flutuarem até as mãos da tirana — que não usava luvas. A pele foi rasgada sem cuidado após a primeira abertura, seu interior desprotegido expostos, orgãos pulsando desesperados com a agonia da sensação.

Maya não quis olhar para baixo. Contudo, a memória dos livros de anatomia veio fresca em sua mente, e sua imaginação se fundiu com a realidade de qualquer forma.

Seu pânico escalou.  
Ela notou algo de errado.  
Seu corpo não estava se regenerando como deveria.  
Naquele caso, ela morreria com certeza!

— A coisa que você cheirou vai te impedir de curar por um tempo. Relaxe e aproveite.

Maya estava triste e furiosa. Relaxar? Aproveitar? Era impossível.

— ...Por que está fazendo isso?

Aska pensou.

— Eu quero saber o que você é. Seu sangue tem um gosto... diferente.

Maya nunca tinha provado seu próprio sangue. Primeiro Allen, depois Vierzehn e, finalmente, a deusa. Seria ela só um experimento para ser testado? Sempre sendo analisada e jogada nos lugares. Quando alguém a tratava bem, nunca durava. Aquela mulher tiraria todos dela.

— Você não tem quase nada! — Zombou. — É tão estranho!

E então, Aska puxou o resto da pele com a mão para expor tudo que havia da costela até o umbigo.  
Ela não ria como uma maníaca maligna. Nunca riu.  
Ela soava mais como uma criança com um brinquedo novo e isso deixava Maya muito confusa.

Aquilo doía muito. Doía tanto que parecia que ela ia morrer. E por que ela não morria? Não deveria estar viva nesse estado. Estava espumando. 

— Maya, Maya! Você consegue sentir isso? — Se tornou eufórica de repente.

Ela sentiu.  
Ela definitivamente sentiu.  
Algo dentro dela foi apertado e estava vazando.  
Estava vendo estrelas. Não se sentia mais uma pessoa.

— Isso é fofo. — Distraiu-se. — Acho que consegui arrancar. Olha, é seu coração!

Maya arregalou os olhos e gritou ao sentir o vermelho quente cair sobre sua bochecha. Não era possível que ainda estivesse viva. Ela lembrava que seu pai dizia que o coração era muito importante.

Sua consciência flutuava. Aquele órgão que ainda pulsava não parecia seu. Aska se reservou no direito de prová-lo e fez uma péssima face.

— É bem pior do que o dos humanos.

Por que ela não estava morta?  
Por que além de tudo tinha que assistir aquilo?  
A menininha continuou grunhindo até que a dor a permitisse gritar novamente.

— Por que me odeia tanto?

— Eh? Eu não te odeio. Por que odiaria?

— Por favor, pare com isso! — Chorava. — Eu vou fazer o que você quiser!

— Sério?

— Sim! Por favor...

Silêncio.

— Isso é tudo que quero.

— Qual é seu problema?! — Maya berrou e tornou a (tentar) se debater. Pensou que talvez se se sacudisse o suficiente conseguiria se soltar.

Engano dela, as amarras estavam bem firmes.

— Interessante... Mesmo que você não precise de seu coração para viver, ele é completamente funcional. Você tem um par de pulmões também. Me pergunto o que acontece se eu tirar eles? 

Invadiu o corpo da garota, sentindo em cada fibra de seu ser a dor de seu toque, um sentimento incomum, arrebatador. A deusa pusera sua lâmina de lado fazia um bom tempo: suas unhas eram o suficiente. Foi como desconectou o restante de seus órgãos. Maya trocou de cor, virou os olhos, se contorceu sem ar. Mas não morreu.

— Que legal! Você nem desmaia. — Ela jogou os órgãos de lado e bateu palmas, genuinamente impressionada. — Será que também tem um cérebro? Não parece usar ele.

Aquela mulher tirou um serrote sabe-se lá de onde. Maya não viu.  
O fato é que ela começou a usá-lo para pavimentar sua entrada crânio a dentro.  
Maya reagiu com convulsões. Seu corpo formou pulmões e coração novos, e a cavidade em sua barriga se fechou.

Aska suspirou. 

— Bem, _ela_ de fato me avisou que o efeito era curto, mas esperava mais...

Dito isso, começou a preparar outro pano para sufocar a mocinha outra vez. Maya tentou virar o rosto, contudo, não tinha para onde fugir.  
A sensação de fraqueza voltou. Não podia fazer nada se não lamentar.

E então a divindade retomou o serrar. Aquela dor era diferente das outras enquanto também unicamente insuportável. Aquela operação seria lenta... Maya começou a controlar seus gritos até que conseguisse formar as palavras:

— Me mate.

Aska parou de serrar.

— O quê?

— Me mate! Eu não aguento mais. Você é uma deusa, sabe como me matar, não?

Ela então assumiu um sorriso especialmente doentio.

— Mas estamos nos divertindo tanto!

... E voltou ao seu serviço.

— Não tem graça quando não gritam mais. — monologou.

— Me mate! Me mate! — Continuava gritando. Sua garganta já doía.

Mas a deusa parecia não ouvir.

— Eu não quero.

Foi a última coisa que escutou antes de perder a consciência.


	48. ━━☆ d-daddy? [7]

Aska a cutucou para se assegurar de que desmaiou mesmo, e que não acordaria por um bom tempo.  
Procurou de cima a baixo, de um lado para o outro, no físico e no éter, até assegurar que estavam à sós, e que sua privacidade era completa.  
Com cuidado, desencaixou o coro cabeludo.  
Ficava ansiosa. Não estava acostumada a ter cautela.

E então segurou seu cérebro em mãos, procurando em cada dobra. Demorava a achar, então começava a se desesperar. Por quanto mais tempo? Sabia que merecia ser torturada. Mas _por quanto mais tempo?_

Atirou o órgão ao piso, frustrada e impaciente. Levantou sua própria franja com as mãos, sem se importar com o sangue sujando sua face. Seus dentes rangiam e ela nem notava.

Respirou fundo.

Procuraria mais uma vez.  
Se agachou frente ao cérebro da menina...

Lá estava.

Agora ficou feliz. Genuinamente feliz. Não sádico-feliz. Apenas... satisfeita, de verdade.  
Reencaixou o órgão da menina no lugar de novo.  
Concordou em esperar mais um pouco. Tentaria não perder a sanidade... que já não tinha.


	49. ━━☆ d-daddy? [8·end]

Maya acordou desorientada, só lembrando de tudo pelas manchas em sua roupa. Era como se tivesse sido um sonho, um delírio.  
Notou que não estava mais amarrada.

— Ah! Você acordou!

Seu coração acelerou antecipando outra sessão de tortura.

— Você se comportou, então vou fazer minha parte do acordo.

A garotinha nem lembrava mais.

— Aquele homem se agarrava a isso antes de morrer. Estava com ele o tempo todo. 

Aska balançava um caderno de bolso verde-água muito familiar em sua frente.

— Estava curiosa, mas... sua letra era muito pontuda. Me deu dor de cabeça, então é meio inútil. Contudo, eu de fato notei o nome Maya repetido várias vezes.

Não toque nisso, Maya.  
Aconteça o que acontecer.  
Eu te proíbo de lê-lo até depois da minha morte.  
Meu fantasma vai voltar para te assombrar se você tocar nisso.

Eram palavras de seu pai que já não importavam.  
Se encontrou com os braços se estendendo para pegá-lo.  
A verdade, ao menos.  
Não houve trapaça.

— Ah! E sobre essa coisa de morrer... — Aska começou quando Maya já virava as costas.

A pequena se virou exausta.

— Se você fizer isso, eu vou perseguir sua alma para sempre. — Tentou parecer séria. Era mentira. Talvez.

Maya começou a lacrimejar e Dakota a puxou para dar um basta.  
A carregou até o barco e perguntou para onde iria.  
Ela disse querer voltar para a cidade em que Aileen e Aloe estavam. Não sabia o nome. Era um lugar pacífico onde encontrou poucas adversidades.

Durante a viagem, confessou ter perdido seu rumo na vida, e pediu que a coelha a aconselhasse.  
A primeira dica foi que ela não deveria procurar a deusa nunca mais.  
A segunda foi para encontrar algo que gostasse e construir sua vida ao redor disso.

Ela usou o resto do trajeto para se recuperar, segurando o diário de seu pai consigo.


	50. Chapter 50

A cidade estava fria quando chegou. A coelha a deu mais uma quantia de dinheiro, mais pesada, e se despediu sem olhar nos olhos. Maya pensou muito em suas palavras. Quis enfim se desfazer de seu passado.

"Algo que ela gostava" era uma questão difícil.  
Andou pela cidade como se buscasse a resposta fora dela mesma. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Se perguntava se ao menos tinha uma identidade.

Parou quando notou uma biblioteca.

Imediatamente ela empurrou a porta com todo peso de seu corpo sentindo seu peito queimar. Se debruçou com as duas mãos no balcão e gritou:

— Por favor, me deixe trabalhar aqui!

Silêncio.  
Maya ofegava.

— Mas você é criança. — Uma voz conhecida respondeu.

A garotinha reconheceu a imagem da mulher de roxo se formando entre os fios de sua franja.

— Por favor. — Insistiu. — Eu não tenho mais nada.

Não pôde evitar de sentir pena da garota imunda de sangue. A bibliotecária suspirou melancólica e propôs apenas uma condição:

— Você vai me ajudar a encontrar o sentido da vida?

A menina empalideceu.

— Eu acabei de perder o meu. — Notou.

— Então sim, podemos trabalhar juntas.

Maya não entendeu seu diálogo, contudo, estava feliz agora.

— Limparei suas feridas.

A garota então notou sua aparência, e enfim viu que ainda estava machucada.  
Ela geralmente se curava muito rápido.  
Talvez a droga ainda fizesse efeito, talvez fossem feridas muito graves.  
Suas memórias mal deixaram-na notar que a mulher se levantara para pegar lenços e toalhas.  
Ela também não sentiu o pano úmido se esfregar contra sua pele e se tornar rubro.  
Porém, ela de fato sentiu a lágrima quente cair de seu olho direito.

— Está destruída. O que aconteceu? — Preocupou-se ao notar as falhas em seu cabelo.

De fato, sua cabeça tinha sido aberta.  
Não conseguiu responder. Aceitou os cuidados da mulher como um corpo sem vida e então se encolheu nos fundos do recinto.  
A bibliotecária se apresentou como Sophia. Maya pensou se devia mudar de nome também, já que seu pai quem a nomeado.  
No fim do dia, foi deixada sozinha, quase como uma sentinela, com almofadas providenciadas em uma sala bagunçada de depósito. Mas aquilo estava bom para ela.  
Sem poder descansar, apalpou o volume da caderneta em seu bolso.  
Talvez fosse se arrepender, mas já era hora de saber a verdade.


	51. ━━☆ diário, página 1

As primeiras entradas eram breves e giravam em torno de um mesmo tema. Foi uma leitura rápida.

> Eve fugiu para minha casa esta noite.  
>  Ela apareceu em minha porta e se jogou aos meus braços umidecendo minha face com seus cabelos, seu vestido molhado de chuva e pés descalços sujos de lama. Não me contou como, ou porquê. 
> 
> Minha Eve... 
> 
> Após anos me humilhando por minha aparência, após se unir em matrimônio com nosso amigo de infância... 
> 
> Finalmente está aqui a Eve que é minha por direito. 
> 
> Eu espero que ela não fuja nunca mais. 

Maya franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça.  
Nunca ouvira sobre Eve em toda sua vida. Por um momento pensou que a deusa a enganara e entregou o diário de outra pessoa.


	52. ━━☆ diário, página 2

> __
> 
> Por vezes Eve parece distante.  
>  Sempre olhando para a janela, sempre procurando algo mais.  
>  Ainda vejo em seu olhar a mulher que me acusava de ser insuficiente.  
>  Eu realmente não sou digno de você, Eve...?

A pequena entendia o sentimento. Contudo... Parecia errado. Algo fora do lugar.


	53. ━━☆ diário, página 3

> _Eve aceitou casar-se comigo após alguns goles de vinho._
> 
> _O disse sem olhar meu rosto._
> 
> _Eve..._


	54. ━━☆ diário, página 4

> Eve frequentemente tem acessos de histeria onde cai em prantos e se recusa a ficar perto de mim.  
>  Por vezes foge a noite e só volta semanas depois, de madrugada, suja e destruída.  
>  Nunca me diz para onde foi ou por quê.
> 
> Como posso entendê-la, Eve...?

A hipótese do engano aumentava em sua cabeça.  
O mesmo o eu lírico parecia outra pessoa. Ora, se ela fosse a fugitiva, pensou, ele a acorrentaria e a faria dormir com um golpe de taco de baseball.


	55. ━━☆ diário, página 5

> Eve está bebendo muito.
> 
> Grita por nada. Quebra coisas. Se mutila e depois ri.  
>  Cortou seu cabelo curto demais para uma mulher.
> 
> Foi para isso que veio a mim, Eve...?  
>  Para me humilhar novamente?

Não entendeu a comoção.

Seu pai também quebrava coisas e gritava.


	56. ━━☆ diário, página 6

> _Eve estava dócil pela manhã._
> 
> _Finalmente concordou em se deitar comigo._
> 
> _Infelizmente, de noite teve outra crise e sumiu sem ao menos avisar._
> 
> _O que fiz de errado...?_


	57. ━━☆ diário, página 7

> _Eve..._
> 
> _Quando você vai voltar?_
> 
> _Eve..._

* * *

Entre várias entradas nesse estilo em sequência.


	58. ━━☆ diário, página 8

> Eve apareceu hoje, com o peso de dias sem dormir na face, vestido rasgado.  
>  Entrou e após horas em silêncio, me contou que estava grávida.
> 
> Ela não sorriu.  
>  Disse gostar do nome Maya. Não pensou na possibilidade de um menino.

Maya piscou.  
Eve era sua mãe, então.

Se perguntou se teria um filho em breve pois se deitou na mesma cama de Maeve diversas vezes.  
Correu chorando até Sophia, que negou sua pergunta ruborizada.

Parecia estar segura, então se acalmou.

Mas por que quando seu pai se deitou com Eve ela nasceu? Era tudo muito confuso.


	59. ━━☆ diário, página 9

> Eve adoeceu.  
>  Parece-me genético.
> 
> Ela não pôde segurar nossa filha...Nossa Maya.  
>  Decidi conservar o feto.  
>  Não estou preparado para me despedir dela.

Ela também não sabia o que era um feto.

Sophia explicou que a criança, no caso, morreu, e ele guardou o corpo. Só assim entendeu. Demonstrou preocupação com sua leitura.  
Então havia outra Maya antes dela? Sophia não tinha como responder essa pergunta. Decidiu organizar os livros recém devolvidos para se acalmar e depois voltou a ler.


	60. ━━☆ diário, página 10

> Eve tem piorado.  
>  Eu duvido que seja capaz de cuidar dela.
> 
> Sua pele perdeu a cor.  
>  Seus olhos nunca tiveram brilho.
> 
> Olhando para a lua, ela disse em uma voz fraca  
>  "Queria conseguir ir lá fora"  
>  Por que, mesmo em sua fragilidade, insiste em me rejeitar?

Maya ponderou que, talvez, apenas talvez, o "lá fora" de sua dimensão natal fosse um bom lugar, afinal.


	61. ━━☆ diário, página 11

> _Tive um sono tranquilo durante a noite._
> 
> _Contudo, ao acordar, Eve não estava mais em seu leito._
> 
> _Mesmo que ainda ontem aparentasse não ter mais forças._
> 
> _Por que, Eve?_


	62. ━━☆ diário, página 12

> Sua face estava no jornal hoje, Eve.  
> Você sucumbiu bêbada em um hotel e uma camareira encontrou seu corpo.  
> Não quis passar seus últimos momentos ao meu lado.
> 
> Por que me despreza tanto, Eve...?
> 
> Ainda guardo nossa pequena Maya.  
>  Talvez um dia a ciência possa a dar vida.  
>  Esperança tola, já que a ciência falhou em curá-la.

Maya se perguntou se tinha uma irmã homônima no porão esse tempo todo e seu pai por algum motivo não quis que se conhecessem. Talvez fosse por isso que não a deixava descer.


	63. ━━☆ diário, página 13

> Estou acumulando comprimidos de morfina e coragem.  
>  Minha vida não tem mais sentido.  
>  Relendo esse diário percebo o quanto Eve me odiava.
> 
> Mas irei ao seu encontro em breve, Eve, pois sou tolo e te amo.  
>  Um verme do qual ninguém chorará a morte...

Maya não sabia o que era morfina. Sophia também não conhecia esse nome. Talvez Aileen soubesse explicar.


	64. ━━☆ diário, página 14

> Eu executaria meu plano hoje.  
>  Queria ver nossa pequena Maya pela última vez antes de partir, assim desci ao porão me agarrando aos comprimidos.
> 
> Então eu vi algo...  
>  Alguém...  
>  Uma deusa.
> 
> Sua imagem ainda é visível em minha mente.  
>  Ela tinha longas mechas que intercalavam preto com branco e lábios bem vermelhos. Muito alta.  
>  Era como se tudo ao redor dela brilhasse.  
>  Caí em meus joelhos imediatamente.  
> 
> 
> Tal visão merecia reverência.
> 
> Parecia interessada em minha pequena Maya.  
> Contudo, devolveu o pote à prateleira assim que notou minha presença.  
> Me encarou apenas com o canto dos olhos e desapareceu numa fração de segundos, sem nada dizer, sem reconhecer meu resto.
> 
> Porém, se ficar vivo significa, ao menos, que poderei um dia vê-la de novo...  
>  Eu não vou mais me suicidar.  
> 
> 
> Minha vida criou um novo sentido.

A garota voltou a se perguntar se era de fato outra pessoa e a deusa se confundiu embora isso não explicasse como sabia seu nome. Talvez fosse coincidência.

Sabia que a deusa que seu pai supostamente encontrou não era Aska. Aska tinha cabelo preto e rosa. Amedrontou-se ao saber que existia mais de uma deidade: parecia demais.


	65. ━━☆ diário, página 15

> Gastei todas as minhas economias encomendando uma escultura da minha visão.  
>  Não faz jus à sua beleza, mas é o que tenho como lembrança.
> 
> Uma verdadeira deusa...
> 
> Passei dias procurando por um fio de cabelo seu que fosse. Qualquer coisa. E nada achei.  
>  Talvez seu corpo não fosse material.  
> 
> 
> Não tenho feito nada senão adorá-la desde então.
> 
> Se eu puder conseguir um sinal, nem que seja de seu desprezo...!  
>  Eu te imploro, deusa!
> 
> Divindade que eu conheço a face e não o nome...

Maya deixou o queixo cair. Parecia intenso.


	66. ━━☆ diário, página "maya"

As próximas entradas se emendaram em sua mente como se fossem uma única:

> _Após uma noite inteira de adoração acordo com o som de vidro estourando.  
>  Ao virar-me me dei conta que a pequena Maya nasceu...!_
> 
> _Ela não estava ferida. Se curou muito rápido._
> 
> _A deusa me abençoou.  
>  Certamente ao ver a pequena Maya se compadeceu de meu sofrimento.  
>  Serei eternamente grato, deusa._

> _Terminei de cobrir todas as janelas e pus uma tranca firme na porta da frente.  
>  A pequena Maya já aparenta ter dois anos.  
>  Não irei cometer o mesmo erro que com Eve.  
>  Ela não fugirá de mim._

> _Tive que cortar o cabelo da pequena Maya.  
>  Estava começando a me lembrar a deusa quando de costas.  
>  _
> 
> _Heresia._
> 
> _Sua face é completamente diferente._

Maya piscou e pode ouvir o barulho de suas pálpebras.  
A narrativa se tornava familiar agora.  
Seu pai sempre cortava seu cabelo curto porque dizia que longo _fazia mal_. Ele também tinha o cabelo curto, então nunca questionou.

Contudo, era mentira.  
De novo.  
Ele nem gostava de cabelo curto em meninas pelo que disse.

> _A pequena Maya se interessou pela porta da frente.  
>  Tive que acorrentá-la.  
>  Ela chorou lágrimas merecidas.  
>  Me recuso a perdê-la._

> _Maya não é humana. Ela vomita tudo que come._
> 
> _Por hora a disse que nasceu doente.  
>  Não posso deixar que saiba quem é de verdade. Caso contrário, certamente irei perdê-la._

Maya não notou, mas agora apertava as páginas, quase as amassando.

> _Estou a ensinando apenas o necessário._
> 
> _Ela pode ler e somar números com os dedos.  
>  Ela sabe que deve temer a morte.  
>  No entanto, sinto que não devo ensiná-la sobre a deusa._
> 
> _Ela não deve entrar em meu santuário subterrâneo.  
>  Se ela descobrir de onde veio... Certamente irei perdê-la._

> _Não importa o quão severas as punições, Maya parece ter um problema com curiosidade. Talvez por se curar em um piscar de olhos.  
>  Se eu viro as costas logo tenta espiar algo que não deve._
> 
> _Estoquei a cozinha com 50 anos em comida enlatada. Não devo viver para consumir todos os mantimentos, contudo, não devo deixar esse lugar nunca mais. Preciso monitorar minha Maya. Há muita coisa que não quero que ela saiba.  
>  Devo continuar minha adoração para que a deusa me abençoe novamente._

Conforme ela lia essas palavras suas memórias se projetavam em sua retina junto com os caracteres que formavam a frase.

Maya costumava estar morta. Um dia ela não estava mais.  
Tudo por causa da deusa.

Lembrou-se da história de Dakota.  
Perguntou-se se aquela deusa poderia a salvar de Aska. Queria saber mais, mas aparentemente seu pai nunca mais a encontrou de novo, e não escrevera outras informações sobre.


	67. ━━☆ diário, página "Omega"

Virou páginas de anos antes de achar algo interessante, parando no dia em que seu pai sumiu:

> _Estou em um lugar estranho, não sei como vim parar aqui.  
>  Lembro de ter caído no sono em meu santuário após orações intensas e acordei em uma planície. Estou acordado, de certeza.  
>  Não vejo forma de voltar para casa. Só me resta caminhar até encontrar civilização._
> 
> _Seria possível...?  
>  A deusa está me dando uma chance para vê-la?  
>  _
> 
> _Seria este... Seu mundo?_

> _Fui achado por uma loura que não fala minha língua. Seu nome é Tulia. Parece algum tipo de realeza. Não tem cor de pele humana.  
>  Chamou uma outra mulher, de pele cinza, e esta sim conseguiu falar meu idioma. Me ofereceu levar-me de volta para casa. Porta algum poder sobrenatural. Me pergunto se são criaturas de algum mito que nunca estudei ou se a humanidade as desconhece por completo._
> 
> _Imediatamente a disse que queria ver a deusa.  
>  Ela traduziu meu pedido à Tulia que concordou em agendar uma audiência.  
>  Estou ansioso._
> 
> _A cinzenta a orientou a me providenciar banheiro e alimento e ficarei com Tulia enquanto isso._

Maya começou a lacrimejar sem se dar conta.  
Ele nem sequer pensou em voltar.  
Ela foi deixada sozinha naquele quarto escuro não porque seu pai se perdeu, mas porque só a deusa importava.  
Sacudiu a cabeça, limpou seus olhos e continuou.

> "Tulia está aprendendo palavras básicas do inglês.  
>  Ela tem boa noção da culinária humana, mas a comida aqui tem sabor diferente, mesmo que os ingredientes sejam os mesmos.  
>  A pedi que deixasse preparar eu mesmo para atestar.  
>  Não tem a ver com o modo de preparo. Não consigo dizer o que, apenas não é o mesmo gosto.”

Maya queria poder opinar sobre.

> Finalmente consegui uma audiência com a deusa deste mundo.  
>  Contudo, ela não era quem eu procurava embora portasse a mesma "aura" divina. Um de seus olhos era rosado, assim como sua franja, e usava cores vívidas em seu traje.
> 
> Não pareceu interessada em falar comigo. Preferiu conversar outra coisa que não entendi com Tulia.  
>  Arrisquei falar em minha língua, com todo respeito possível. A disse quem estava procurando e sua face mudou.
> 
> Decidiu me levar consigo espontaneamente.  
>  A perguntei se veria minha adorada e ela riu sem mais nada dizer.  
>  Fui levado a força.
> 
> Perguntei se minha adorada era sua inimiga.  
>  Ela continuou rindo, sem responder.

As últimas páginas estavam manchadas de sangue.  
Pelo visto tentou escrever mais antes de sua morte.

Maya se sentiu mal pelo que pensou, pois continuava com sua opinião de que foi merecido.  
Quaisquer coisas que Aska fez com ele, torcia para que tivessem sido piores do que fez consigo, e tudo foi justo.

Fechou a caderneta com força e rangeu os dentes.  
Ela não era nada.


	68. ━━☆ greater evil [1]

Maya não sonhou aquela noite. Teve dificuldade em acordar, até. Notou uma muda de roupas novas dobrada ao seu lado, um tanto largas, mas achou lícito vestí-las dessa vez. Reconhecia que não estava em bom estado.  
Tudo que tinha lido aquela noite, tudo que seu pai escrevera... Agora parecia um pesadelo. Quis reler para cravar a realidade em sua alma. Contudo, ao apalpar o bolso de seu short usado, o diário simplesmente... não estava lá.  
Aquele depósito não era muito grande. Era impossível perdê-lo por ali, mas não o achou mesmo após revirar tudo. Correu até a loja sem se arrumar mais do que já estava. Sophia não levantou o rosto até ser chamada.

— Eu tinha um diário comigo. Você o pegou? — seu tom era de urgência.

Sophia abaixou o livro lentamente.

— Tudo o que fiz foi deixar as roupas em seu quarto. Não toquei em nada. — Estava séria, mas não irritada.

Maya procurou por todos os lados, sentindo o olho ominoso do além pesar. 

— Mais alguém mora aqui? — Sussurrou.

— Não... que eu saiba. 

Ficou ansiosa. Algo estava errado.

— Me sinto observada desde ontem a noite.  
— Ouviu algum barulho? — Sophia levou a mão ao queixo.  
— Não, nada.

A mulher checou fechadura por fechadura, janela por janela, canto por canto. Não havia nenhum sinal de outro ser vivo que não as duas e os poucos clientes.

— Interessante. Me pergunto se fantasmas existem. — Sophia também demonstrava ter suas particularidades. — Supondo ser esse o caso, por que um visitante sobrenatural se interessaria por seu diário, especificamente? — voltou seu olhar à sua funcionária.

— Era de meu pai. Ele contava como encontrou uma deusa e como eu nasci. — revelou. — Ele de fato disse que a achou após ouvir um barulho no porão. Estava mexendo em suas coisas. — começava a se desesperar. 

— Acha que foi ela? — Sophia ponderou.

Maya confirmou com um gesto sutil.

— O ar de fato está um pouco pesado. Mas o que poderiamos fazer contra uma deusa?

Maya apenas pegou a pilha de livros a sua frente e os empilhou com esperança de que a sensação fosse embora, contudo, o sentimento perdurou por dias, mais nada anormal além dele e o cheiro de combustível que surgia aleatoriamente.  
Começava até a perder sono: o azar reapareceria em sua vida. Sempre acontecia. Ela não tinha paz. A tensão começava a inebriar a pequena por mais que tentasse trabalhar duro para esquecer seus problemas. Sophia apenas deduziu que ela queria ser bem paga e aumentou sua diária.  
Maya nem ao menos sabia contar moedas, não sabia que os valores escritos tinham significado, e por achar serem todas iguais não percebeu, embora agradecida porque eram bonitas e brilhantes.


	69. ━━☆ greater evil [2]

Era um dia calmo, então Sophia concordou em deixá-la sair para comprar quebra cabeças. Correu feliz até a entrada, esticou a mãozinha para abrir a maçaneta e acabou por sentir a porta abrir sem sua interferência.

— Maya!!

Alguém — ou algo — pulou em cima dela e a atirou no piso, tão rápido que não pôde notar o que estava acontecendo a tempo.   
Não em um nível visual.  
Seus outros sentidos tentavam se comunicar entre si, reconhecendo o cheiro doce e a voz alta em suas orelhas. 

— Eu finalmente te achei!

Sophia abaixou o livro e quis observar a cena.

— Dakota não quis me contar onde você estava, acredita nisso? Ela é tão ciumenta! — Aska esfregava sua bochecha contra a da pequena.

— Por quê você está aqui? Por quê? — Entrou em pânico, tentava se soltar.

— Porque somos amigas, oras. Além disso, você parece ter algo interessante para me contar. 

— Não tenho nada para te contar! — gritou.

— Então vamos conversar sobre aquele caderno que eu te dei. O que você achou? Estou curiosa já que não consegui ler.

— O caderno se foi! Por favor, me deixe em paz. — empurrou.

— Você não leu? — ficou confusa.

— Eu li, mas não tenho mais ele agora! Por favor vai embora!

— Não acha que está sendo um pouco rude, Maya? — Sophia foi em direção as duas, intervindo. — Me perdoe, soberana. Ela disse que alguém o roubou enquanto dormia. Se eu soubesse que foi um presente seu teria a ajudado a cuidá-lo melhor. — Disse após fazer uma suave reverência.

— Por que alguém iria querer aquilo? — Aska se levantou e encenou uma expressão reflexiva.

— Ela suspeita que a deusa citada na obra esteja atrás dela.

— Hm? Deusa? 

Aska foi interrompida por um vulto que se formou atrás de si e a puxou pelo cabelo. A forma então se tornou um clarão e, após a encurralar na parede, enfim se tornou uma pessoa.   
Sophia arregalou os olhos.   
Maya protegeu a cabeça com as mãos, embora de nenhuma das visitantes e sim de sua própria insanidade. 

— Você está nos provocando!

— ...Não mencionei você. — Continuou a se fazer de desentendida.

— Você sabe bem o que mencionou e o atentado que está fazendo contra a paz universal.

— Eu não faço ideia do que está falando. — Um sorriso começava a escapar pelo canto de sua boca.

Maya quis correr, mas a divindade seguia com os olhos trancados nela. Observou o quão calma ela permanecia mesmo sendo agredida. Talvez ela de fato fosse invencível afinal.

— Você não tomou o controle dessa terra só por diversão. Você quer algo daqui. Não está agindo como você mesma.

— Está me observando, Aelys? — Aska se emburrou. — Isso é estranho! Você... _Gosta_ de mim? Por isso que roubou o diário da pequena Maya? Quer um presente meu também?

Aelys a socou forte e o barulho de seu pescoço quebrando pôde ser ouvido pela sala.  
Maya teve um pouco de esperança.   
Mas Aska só precisou virar a cabeça para tudo voltar ao lugar.

Silêncio.

— Eu não sabia que tinha desejos por mim a ponto de fazer essas coisas com crianças olhando. — ruborizou.

— Pare de brincar comigo. O que está planejando? — Aelys perdera mais um fragmento de paciência.

— Me solta! É embaraçoso. — Gemeu. — Não estou planejando nada. Você é quem fica escondida pelas sombras cheia de esquemas!

Sophia por instinto tampou os olhos de Maya.

Aelys aplicou mais força e suas pálpebras tiveram um espasmo, seus dentes rangeram e seu rosto desmanchou em frustração.   
Depois, retraiu seus músculos, olhou para suas palmas avermelhadas e suspirou em lamento.

Ela planejava queimar Aska. Não a mataria, contudo, a machucaria um pouco. E por algum motivo... não podia.  
Por algum motivo... seus poderes estavam bloqueados.  
A força que a limitava não era a da deusa do sofrimento. Aquilo estava fora de seu escopo.  
Poucas deusas eram capazes de interferir nas ações das outras, e as circunstâncias a fizeram parar em uma candidata.

"Eu não sou mais digna de meu poder. Perdi meu direito."

Por isso _aquela pessoa_ disse essa frase.  
E, entendendo isso, entendeu também o que Aska queria.  
Sendo assim, não haveria lógica que a convenceria do contrário.  
O que poderia fazer então?

— O que houve, Aelys? — Aska a olhou com interesse. 

Aelys não respondeu.

— Você prefere que seja eu a dominando? 

Aska sorriu. Se permitiu usar apenas um pouquinho de seu poder divino para paralisá-la e, se sobrepondo sobre ela, pressionou seus lábios contra os seus, borrou seu batom alaranjado, por fim permitindo uma de suas mãos descer até suas coxas. Aelys era quem estava contra a parede agora.

— Você, violeta — inventou pelo esquema de cores de Sophia. — Já viu deusas fazendo antes?

Sophia suou frio e negou com a cabeça. Se certificou de que não havia frestas entre seus dedos e os juntou mais rente à cabeça da garotinha.

— Então preste muita atenção!

Aelys se forçava contra, contudo, se encontrava cativa em uma teia invisível.

Desgosto

Patética como um inseto, continuava a se debater mesmo depois de a aranha começar a devorá-la. Exposta diante de mortais, seu orgulho completamente ferido não era ajudado pelo fato de que Aska se preocupava mais em expor o seu órgão para os presentes do que de fato tirar algum proveito daquilo. Não apenas isso como sua intimidade se encontrava seca como um deserto, microfissuras surgindo em sua pele com o violento atrito.  
Foi então que a palavra veio em sua cabeça.  
"Sofrimento".  
Enquanto sofresse, enquanto fosse dominada por suas emoções, Aska continuaria a ter domínio sobre ela.  
Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. Se acalmou o quanto pôde.  
Tentou se soltar.  
Falhou.

Aska a mordeu de leve.

— Renda-se, Aelys. — Sussurrou. — Não seja tão tímida. Posso te ensinar _muitas coisas._ — Sua boca quase se abriu em uma gargalhada audível.

O corpo de Aelys se lubrificava aos poucos, mais para se defender da dor do que qualquer coisa.  
Tentou se soltar mais uma vez.  
Devagar. Devagar.  
Foi desarmada ao sentir a rival acariciando suas mamas com a língua.

Repulsivo.

Estava beirando o choro. Por quê? 

Ela conseguiria dessa vez. Definitivamente.   
Se desconectou de seu corpo e induziu um estado de semi inconsciência.  
Finalmente, sua mente estava em branco e assim, por um fio, conseguiu romper suas amarras. Empurrou sua agressora para longe e, em uma distância segura, gritou:

— Espero que ela mate você!

Aska lambeu seus dedos agora úmidos, sentindo o gosto de sangue discreto em baixo de suas unhas. A lançou um sorriso sujo um milissegundo antes que sumisse em uma nuvem de fumaça.  
Sophia deixou de proteger Maya para prender sua própria saia entre as pernas trêmulas.  
A pequena, por sua vez, tentou correr, apenas para ser derrubada pela perna da divindade.

— Descobri algo interessante hoje. — pensou alto. — Você quer seu caderno de volta, Maya? Eu poderia convencer Aelys, somos _muito_ próximas como acabou de ver. — alongou as vogais.

— Eu não preciso mais dele. — Maya recobrou sua compostura e suspirou irritada.

Aska acariciou o cabelo da garota o bagunçando por inteiro.

— Sinto muito por isso. Vou me esforçar para nenhuma outra deusa perturbar minha pequena Maya. Você é muito, muito importante para mim. — Sorriu.

— Por quê? — Maya engoliu amargo.

Aska pensou por um tempo.

— É minha querida amiga. E lembre-se, tente se manter viva, caso contrário eu perseguirei sua alma para sempre. — piscou, acenou, e então, fechou a porta atrás de si. 

Sozinha sentindo a brisa de outono, a deusa ria para si mesma.  
Só queria verificar se Maya tinha de fato lido aquilo e acabou descobrindo algo que a deixou muito feliz.   
Aquela mulher esquisita, sempre a assistindo pelas sombras, pensou. Bem, acho que não vai tentar mais nada.

Corou e segurou a cabeça com as mãos. Não esperava ter sido protegida daquela forma.   
Agora só precisava planejar sua próxima ação enquanto observava a isca Maya de longe.


	70. ━━☆ greater evil [3]

Aelys agora se encontrava em outra dimensão. Em uma que a entrada era além das estrelas mais altas do multiverso e se escondia atrás de um caminho nebuloso.   
Ainda não acreditava por completo no que acontecera. Se tivesse alguém para quem rezar, rezaria para que fosse engano, uma piada. Infelizmente ela própria já era uma deusa.  
Agravava seus pensamentos saber que ela um dia fora capaz de manipular o destino. Isto é, até aquela pessoa colocar uma restrição sobre ela.  
Aquela pessoa que se sentia no direito de julgar tudo e a todos por portar o poder de negar qualquer fato ou regra, incluindo a existência de tudo, de um indivíduo ou até mesmo de um deus.

Fora reduzida à uma imagem enfraquecida do que um dia costumava ser, e agora mal podia usar suas habilidades em sua defesa.  
Será que valia a pena ao menos continuar viva assim? Não deveria ter implorado a sua inimiga mortal que a matasse e ter permitido que levasse sua vida junto com sua glória milênios atrás?

"A restrição que eu pus sobre você não vai funcionar nessa poção... Pronto, eu o disse. Agora por favor, antes que eu mude de ideia."

Ela pôde lembrar daquela voz dizendo isso, tom e tudo.  
Ela achou que tinha ganhado naquele dia.  
Ainda assim havia pouco que pudesse fazer agora.

Carregada pelas nuvens, finalmente esbarrou na porta da torre mais alta. Entrou sem delongas, nunca teve hábito de anunciar sua presença ou bater em portas.  
Não cumprimentou sua velha amiga também, não precisava disso.  
A pequena Celes tinha os cabelos esparramados pelo seu quarto e assistia sua bola de cristal, interrompendo sua expectação para se voltar à Aelys.

/>

— Como você está?

— Ok — sua voz tremeu. — Não é a pior coisa que me acontece. — Limpou uma lágrima.

— Não pude fazer nada daqui, desculpe. — A voz de Celes era suave e vagarosa.

As duas se abraçaram, o choro abafado impedindo o silêncio.   
Aelys se recompôs e levantou o rosto apenas o suficiente para ser ouvida:

— Você cometeu um erro. Por favor, tire Aska do poder de Ômega.

Celes se afastou.

— O que disse? Depois da parte do erro.

— Por favor tire Aska de lá. Ela está planejando... — Aelys ajoelhou ao seu lado.

— Eu não consigo te entender. As sílabas soam... tortas... — gesticulou.

Aelys começava a ficar preocupada. Tomou a liberdade de escrever em um papel próximo.  
Celes tentou lê-lo e sentiu que se esforçou demais. Logo caiu no chão, mãos na testa. 

— Minha cabeça dói. Planeja algo contra mim? Aelys, juro que não foi minha culpa, jamais te machucaria, você me conhece... — divagou.

Aelys congelou.

— Achei que tinha a coroado porque quis. — Se assustou. Era mais grave do que pensava.

— Fala de Aska...? Ela me pediu. Disse que odiava _ela_ e que queria perturbá-la, então... — justificou.

Aelys sussurou algo em seu ouvido.

— Eu sei. — Respondeu séria.  
— Então por favor, a pare.

Celes se frustrou de novo. 

— Eu consigo ouvir, mas não consigo entender. — Coçou a franja.

— Celes. — Agravou a voz. — Posso ver seu cérebro? 

Celes arregalou os olhos e consentiu com um gesto.  
Entre os deuses aquilo possuia poderoso significado.  
Aelys pegou uma lâmina qualquer e, cuidadosa, cortou seu escalpo, depois serrando seu crânio. Seria mais fácil se tivesse a ferramenta apropriada.   
Uma vez que todas as camadas protetoras se desfizeram para exibir o órgão apenas o pavor descrevia sua visão.  
Inúmeras lagartas se entranhavam entre as dobras da massa encefálica de Celes, tomando a liberdade de entrar e sair de seus lobos como de uma fruta podre.  
Cobriu a boca. Não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que seria perigoso sequer tocá-las, então mostrou à amiga o que ela tinha se tornado com um jogo de espelhos.

Celes suspirou, reconstruiu sua cabeça e se permitiu curar do corte.

Aelys chorou lágrimas de sangue.   
Não podia perdê-la assim.   
A deusa dos sonhos agora era uma escrava, uma sentença maior que a morte.

— Levaria um século para conseguir tirar todas. Temo que eu esteja além da salvação. — Abraçou os joelhos. — Embora confesso que não vejo Lumia a anos. 

— Mas se encontrou com Aska. 

— Elas... Juntas...? — lamentou. — Isso é inesperado.

Aelys balançou a cabeça.   
Se despediu após prometer não investigar a fundo e a mentira pesou seus ombros.   
Ela sabia dos riscos. 


	71. ━━☆ greater evil [4]

Aelys agora se dirigia rumo a outro universo.  
Um que ela certamente não queria estar visitando.  
Cobriu seu rosto com uma máscara de gás e seus ouvidos com algodão. Não queria que nada a invadisse. 

Fez seu caminho em meio a um jardim adornado de casulos e borboletas já maduras — lugar que seria lindo se não fosse pela maldição que carrega.   
Outra vez não bateu a porta ou cumprimentou alguém. Sua presença foi notada precoce:

— Eu queria Celes como minha serva a um bom tempo. Não retirarei minha instância. 

Sua anfitriã podia ler mentes.  
Mesmo preparada, era sempre um susto.

Aelys entrepartiu os lábios, hesitante.

— Ah, eu sei de tudo, Aelys... Não preciso que venha me dar notícias.

Seu próximo pensamento foi...  
"Não podemos conversar como pessoas normais?"

— Certo, certo. — Gesticulou.

Aelys suspirou.  
Tudo o que pensava já tinha uma resposta antes de sair de sua boca. Era muito mais confortável escolher o que queria ter respondido primeiro. 

— Por que está ajudando Aska? 

— Não gosto da palavra ajudar. Ela me deu Celes, eu a entreguei Ômega. 

— Sobre a segunda coisa que respondeu... O que _ela_ pensa disso? 

— Meus servos tem sua privacidade. 

— Pode me assegurar que... 

— Não. — Se pegou respondendo pensamentos de novo e coçou a cabeça com suas unhas longas. — Minha nossa, mas que péssimo hábito eu tenho. — Se repreendeu. 

— O que está fazendo, Lumia? Quer _sua serva_ de volta? 

— Eu poderia tê-la agora mesmo se quisesse. 

— Então por quê? Por favor, nos ajude! — Aelys se pôs de joelhos e mãos juntas. — É a única a quem me resta recorrer. 

— Ah, Aelys... Você pensa demais. Aliás, ajoelhada assim, me faz pensar no quão _boa serva_ seria... Por que não considera? Posso aliviar sua consciência. 

Lumia tomou um gole de chá enquanto ouvia os xingamentos que lhe eram proferidos via telepatia. 

— Você vai entender eventualmente. — Devolveu a xícara à mesa. — Sente-se e assista comigo.

— Eu dispenso, Lumia.

— Muito bem. Agora, um aviso: Fique longe de Aska e de seus planos. Prometi que não deixaria ninguém interferir. 

Considerado que mais nada conseguiria daquela conversa, Aelys deu as costas e se foi sem se despedir, batendo a porta com força. Só a restava torcer por probabilidades. 


	72. ━━☆ greater evil [5 · end]

Sophia esperou a certeza da ausência de quaisquer divindades e enfim desferiu um tapa em Maya. A menina a olhou confusa, ainda tremendo.

— O que deu em você? Jamais fale desse jeito com a deusa. Você poderia estar morta agora. 

— Desculpa. Eu odeio muito ela. Não era mais eu.

— Ninguém a suporta. Mas precisa agir de acordo. Não há escolha. — Sophia virou para a janela.

— Ela matou minha amiga e abriu meu corpo. — argumentou.

— Todos tiveram alguém querido morto por ela a esse ponto. Um motivo para torturar alguém é tudo que ela quer, e é muito mais divertido para ela se você não conseguir manter a estabilidade mental.

Maya pensou um pouco, pupilas fixas no chão.

— Desculpe, Sophia. Acho que estou sendo egoísta ao ficar aqui. Todos ao meu redor morrem. Você talvez acabe morrendo também.

— Respire fundo, tente se acalmar um pouco. E tente tratá-la o melhor que puder da proxima vez que a vir. Isso é tudo. — Sophia suspirou cansada e, com essas palavras, fechou a loja e se foi.

Maya começava a ficar com medo de dormir sozinha. Não que a presença de alguém fosse capaz de protegê-la.


	73. Chapter 73

Maya quis se esforçar mais ainda para esquecer de tudo aquilo.   
Ela raramente gastava sua diária e, quando o fazia, era para comprar quebra cabeças. Sua aquisição recente era um cubo colorido e rapidamente ficou muito boa em montá-lo. Era satisfatório.

Demasiado distraída em sua própria rotina, mal notou que a clientela estava diminuindo e a biblioteca a cada dia mais vazia.  
Não notou mesmo não tendo que arrumar mais os livros.

Até que o caos começou.  
A semente foi uma pedra sendo atirada janela a dentro em um dia qualquer.  
Sophia teve esperança de ser um caso isolado, contudo, o acontecimento se tornou frequente.

Logo Maya tinha que limpar pichações da parede todos os dias de manhã.  
— Por que estão fazendo isso?  
— Não faço a mínima ideia. — Sophia parecia indiferente.

Maya continuou limpando a pintura que não faziam o menor sentido.  
— Acho que está perdendo seu tempo. — Sophia declarou.

A pequena não entendeu como de praxe, todavia, acabou por concordar.  
Outra pedra foi jogada pela janela que já estava quebrada. Maya tentou procurar o culpado e não conseguiu.

Sophia estava tão compenetrada em sua leitura que não perceberia se não pelo alarde da garota. Cansada, resolveu fechar tudo mais cedo.  
— Não acha um tanto perigoso que durma aqui?   
— Já dormi em lugares piores.

Sophia deu de ombros e trancou a porta.  
Maya de fato estava com medo. Porém, ela não queria ser mais peso na vida daquela mulher. Ela apenas dormia perto das janelas e mantinha suas roupas já em uma mochila caso precisasse fugir rápido.

Voltou a montar seu quebra cabeça de cubo. Queria descobrir se havia outro jeito além do que ela tinha descoberto.  
Após algum tempo, ela quase conseguiu.


	74. Chapter 74

Maya nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sem ar e provavelmente já estava toda roxa.  
Tinha terra em seus olhos e ela não podia coçar para tirar.

Sophia tentava confortá-la com palavras enquanto corria pelas ruas noturnas torcendo para que ninguém as visse.  
Parou em frente a uma casa e esmurrou a porta até obter uma resposta, o que demorou por conta do horário. Podia ouvir os resmungos do lado de dentro enquanto o tilintar das chaves se desenrolava.  
Foi atendida por uma Aloe de pijama, cabelo longo trançado, que ficou boquiaberta ao ver aquela cena.  
  
— Pode me ajudar com isso?

Aloe abriu caminho e então Sophia correu até o banheiro. Enfiou a face de Maya embaixo da água corrente fria, sem jeito, trêmula, e em seguida lavou seus ferimentos. Não se preocupou com o sangue de seu próprio vestido.  
Maya estava grata, porém agonizante.  
Enquanto isso, Aloe mexia desesperadamente em suas gavetas a procura de linhas e agulhas.

O corpo da menina então foi sentado no sofá e Sophia a segurou pelo cabelo logo acima do pescoço aberto.

— Isso vai machucar um pouco. — Exclamou Aloe, prendendo o fio. — O que aconteceu com ela?   
— Não sei. — Sophia estava apática. — Felicia a odeia por algum motivo.

Maya sentiu a agulha furando sua pele. Honestamente, era uma sensação amena comparada ao resto.  
Aloe continuou seu trabalho aflita. Deixou a agulha cair por diversas vezes. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo! O procedimento demorou algumas horas para ficar pronto.   
Maya ainda não sentia seu corpo quando estava completamente costurada. As duas ajudaram-na a deitar e então Sophia se dirigiu até a saída.

— Eu não quero que conte para ninguém que estive aqui. Iria te prejudicar imensamente. — avisou com olhos vazios.  
— Por quê? — Aloe gritou.

Sophia entrepartiu os lábios e tardou a elaborar a frase.  
— Eu sou uma criminosa, Aloe. Mas seria bom que escondesse essa garota. Não virão atrás dela após hoje.  
— Sophia... O que você fez? — Gaguejou.  
— Decapitei a monarca. Foi o único jeito de salvá-la.

Dizendo isso, fechou a porta, deixando Aloe sozinha com toda aquela situação.  
— Por favor, fique parada. Vai demorar para se curar. — explicou.  
Maya fechou os olhos.   
Não via a hora de ao menos conseguir respirar de novo.


	75. Chapter 75

_— Não sou médica._  
_— Não importa! Eu não quero lidar com isso sozinha! — Aloe oscilava a voz. — Você tem todas essas poções mágicas, faça alguma coisa!_  
_— Não são mágicas._  
_— Que seja! Vou colocar isso no freezer._

  
Foi esse o diálogo que acordou a pequena Maya de sua breve inconsciência.  
Aloe carregou dois baldes cheios de neve até o congelador e bateu a porta forte. Tinha mais força do que parecia. Após, pulou até a menina para cuidá-la.  
— Rápido, Aileen, algo que cure rápido! — entornou um saco cheio de frascos na mesa, apenas com cuidado o suficiente para não quebrá-los.  
Aileen lia rótulo por rótulo vagarosamente.  
— Rápido! — A sacudiu, apressando.  
— Você trouxe todo tipo de veneno e medicação. Como eu poderia achar o correto rápido?  
— Não sei. Você quem é inteligente. — Cruzou os braços, emburrada.

Aileen mal fez menção de levantar um dos recipientes e Aloe já se mobilizou para tomá-lo de sua mão, o derramá-lo em um pano e transportá-lo até Maya, tudo isso em uma fração de segundos.  
A pequena a empurrou por reflexo. Seus sentidos confundiram-na com a deusa, trazendo a tona a memória do dia de sua vivisecção. Sua visão desembaçou e aos poucos formou a imagem correta: uma Aloe agora confusa.

Maya esforçou sua fala apenas para regurgitar sangue outra vez.

Aloe a parou e, mais devagar, foi capaz de administrar a poção.

A garota respirou fundo como quem recupera o fôlego ser afogado.   
Sentiu o ar inflar seus pulmões e sair novamente por sua laringe.  
Era uma sensação tão boa!

— Desculpe. Lembrei de algo ruim. — Conseguiu se explicar.  
— Ao menos funcionou! — regozijou, e logo após lembrou-se de algo. — Vou te dar isso, não perca.

Era um convite.  
— É um tanto em cima da hora, é que aconteceu tanta coisa — riu. — Mas eu vou fazer sua roupa e tudo mais.

Ela e Aileen se casariam em breve.  
Maya não soube o que dizer. Parecia anti-climático e festas a preocupavam. Contudo, era certo que não queria magoar nenhuma das duas, por isso, forçou um sorriso.

Aloe então tirou as medidas da garota e as três passaram o dia idealizando desenhos. 

  
Até que Sophia bateu na porta de noite.

A bibliotecária usava capuz e uma máscara que cobria metade de sua face. Entrou em um pulo para não ser notada e enfim tirou seu disfarce.

— Alguém ajudou Felicia. Seu corpo não estava mais no local.

Aileen se desencolheu e colocou a cabeça para fora do freezer para ouvir.  
— Acha que ela vem atrás da Maya? — Aloe indagou baixo para que a garota não ouvisse.   
— Convoquei uma audiência com a deusa. Vou tentar o meu melhor para inocentá-la. Não sei o que vai acontecer comigo.

— Por favor tenha cuidado. Não quero que outra pessoa próxima morra. — Aloe a abraçou.

Sophia sacudiu a cabeça e foi embora.  
Aileen se encolheu de novo e fechou a tampa do freezer, como um vampiro dormindo no caixão.  
Aloe voltou para Maya assim que pôde e fingiu que nada tinha acontecido.


	76. Chapter 76

Maya observava fixamente a agulha da máquina de costura entrando e saindo do pano. Aloe finalizou sua obra e buscou Prisma para vestí-la e averiguar o caimento. Julgou que não havia mais nada a ser feito e deu o vestido como finalizado.   
Maya elogiou e se sentou no chão. Tentou conter sua indelicadeza, mas a curiosidade a estava matando.  
— Por que Prisma é desse jeito? Parece que ela não é nada.   
— Ela é um fragmento. — Retrucou.   
— Aileen também. — Birrou.

Aloe respirou fundo. Não podia esquecer sua promessa de se tornar uma pessoa melhor. Afinal, se aquela garota morresse se sentiria muito mal por falar por impulso. De novo.

— A deusa a criou a partir de um espelho. E é por isso que ela parece mais com a deusa do que o resto de nós em questão de rosto. — disse com sorriso amplo.

Maya não conseguia ver semelhança entre as duas.

— A deusa tem um sério problema de sono, então um dia ela dormiu enquanto arrumava o cabelo. Ela sonhou que o espelho era na verdade uma menina que imitava todos em tudo. — Aloe claramente adorava essa história.  
— Eu queria ter uma história assim. — Falou.   
— Não?! — Exclamou. — Eu nasci quando a deusa caiu no sono em um jardim ainda sem flores. Aloe é o nome do suco de uma planta que lá havia.  
— Isso é muito legal. Eu realmente queria ter nascido assim.

Aloe soltou um ruído convencido.

— Meu pai escreveu em seu diário que eu estava morta e depois viva de novo. Ele me guardou em um pote por anos até eu nascer. Isso é tão nojento. — Maya começou a chorar. — Ele disse que uma deusa me deu a vida, mas eu não sei qual. Só sei que não era Aska ou Aelys.  
Aloe não sabia se ela estava delirando por efeito colateral tardio do remédio ou se falava a verdade. Aileen parou de ler para ouvir melhor a conversa.  
— Aelys? — Perguntou Aloe.   
Maya por um momento teve medo de falar demais, então só explicou por cima:  
— Ela e Aska brigaram muito na biblioteca. Eu não sei de onde ela veio.

Aloe preocupou-se: sabia que outras divindades existiam, mas era incomum que entrassem naquele domínio.  
Aileen tomava notas mentais. Havia algo misterioso envolvendo aquela garota que na superfície não tinha nada de especial.


	77. Chapter 77

Felicia foi a última a entrar na sala da reunião. Não acessava aquele cômodo desde aquele dia. A parede ainda jazia destruída e suja de sangue. Mas a deusa foi específica em querer o encontro *naquele local*, maldita que era.  
— Onde está Felicia? Estou ficando irritada.  
Sophia, sentada na mesa, escutou a deusa reclamar em silêncio.  
— E eu ainda tinha uma surpresa para ela hoje... — Continuou.

Felicia entrou em um rompante e caiu de joelhos.  
— Perdoe-me, soberana. Não achei esse problema importante o suficiente para comunicar a ti.  
Aska estava um pouco inexpressiva hoje.  
— Só me digam logo, isso é chato.  
— Só tentei dar um fim àquela garota que foi rude contigo.

Era bem claro que esse não era seu único propósito.

— Sendo Maya sua amiga pessoal quis tomar atitude. Acho que é de nosso comum interesse mantê-la segura.  
—... Tentou matar a pequena Maya? — Franziu a testa.

Felicia tremeu incrédula.  
Amigas...?

— Está tentando arruinar minha vida? Eu a declarei minha amiga na sua frente! Não é como se tivesse a desculpa de não saber.

Felicia não lembrava desse detalhe. De fato, as memórias do evento eram um borrão.

— Perdoe-me. — Foi o que conseguiu dizer.  
No fundo no fundo ela achava que teria uma chance com sua adorada caso fossem apenas as duas na sala aquele dia. Maya e Maeve destruíram tudo.

Sophia apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, atenta a cena. Não queria ser responsável pela morte de ninguém, embora Maya ganhasse prioridade visto que eram mais próximas.

— E você faz isso depois de eu te entregar essa terra. Eu confiei em você, piranha!

— Não tinha consciência de que era tão importante para você.

— Só eu posso machucar Maya. É tudo o que tenho para dizer. Como ela está, Sophia?

— ...Segura.

Aska suspirou aliviada.  
— Agora veja, Felicia, a surpresa que eu tenho para você é que você está fora. Não é uma boa rainha, nem um pouco. Tulia que volte a governar enferma.

— D-deusa... — Felicia lacrimejou.

— Estou tão irritada... Sophia, pode me fazer um favor?  
— Sim. — Gaguejou, suando frio. Se preparava psicologicamente para cometer o segundo maior ato de violência de sua vida.   
— Venha aqui. 

Sophia deu a volta pela mesa, barulhos de seu salto ressoando pelo chão de mármore. 

— Ajoelhe. 

Sophia obedeceu, seu coração batendo forte. Não sabia o que esperar.   
Aska abriu as pernas e pôs sua roupa íntima de lado, exibindo sua vulva. 

— Me acalme um pouco. 

Sophia ruborizou por completo. 

— Rápido. — Ameaçou.   
— E-eu vou me retirar então, soberana.   
— Dakota, Carol. Não a deixem sair. 

As duas se puseram em frente a porta, trocando olhares em desconforto. 

Sophia se aproximou desajeitada. Tinha pouquíssima ideia do que devia fazer. Não estava com vontade *nenhuma*. Preferia o universo paralelo em que a deusa a ordenara esfaquear alguém ou coisa do tipo.   
Não era para isso ser uma honra, uma benção? Era o oposto de como se sentia. Seu encontro com o sentido da vida parecia cada vez mais distante. 

— Para de me dedar, use a língua. 

Sophia hesitou.   
Não achava que línguas deviam ir... lá. 

Engoliu seco e obedeceu. 

Aska não conseguiu conter o riso.   
Sophia não seria capaz de *acalmar* ninguém assim. A pessoa média ficaria irritada. 

Mas o quão desconfortável ela estava e o quanto Felicia se retorcia de inveja a fez puxar a cabeça da mulher mais para perto. 

Não havia nada mais excitante que o sofrimento. 

Ela podia tirar algo disso. 

— Muito bem, Sophia. Sinto que devo retribuir o favor. — Aska a olhava diretamente nos olhos. 

— Não há necessidade, altiss... 

Tarde demais.   
Aska já expunha o que tinha abaixo daquela longa saia roxa. 

— Nunca se depilou? 

Sophia não respondeu. Se era possível morrer de vergonha, certamente sua alma já saia de seu corpo rumo à outra galáxia. Tentou juntar as coxas, lembrou-se de Aelys e quanta dor ela parecia estar sentindo. 

— Não vou te machucar, veja! Felicia mataria por isso. 

Felicia tinha os olhos tão marejados que provavelmente nem via mais o que estava acontecendo. 

Ela amava a deusa mais do que qualquer coisa. A divindade elegante e misteriosa, sempre oculta em seu castelo. Sua criadora pela qual faria qualquer coisa.   
Qual não foi sua felicidade quando se encontraram pela primeira vez. 

Mas de quem... De quem estava falando? Aska não podia ser descrita com nenhuma dessas palavras floridas. Sádica e suja eram o suficiente. E mesmo para um ser assim Felicia não era boa o suficiente. 

Aska derrubou Sophia e se enfiou entre suas pernas rápido.   
Sophia se perguntava o que deveria dizer, falar ou sentir.   
Só estava jogada no chão como uma boneca quebrada, como se assistisse tudo em terceira pessoa.   
Um fragmento. Ela era parte... Daquilo?   
O sentido da vida era nulo.   
Se sentia muito estranha. Ia morrer? Estava morrendo? 

Enfim algo dentro de si explodiu como nunca antes.   
Permaneceu ali, pernas trêmulas, enquanto Aska se levantava.   
— Você tem minha benção, Sophia. 

Preferiria ser amaldiçoada.   
Seu estado mental não a permitiu prestar atenção no que aconteceu em seguida. Só viu Felicia ser levada para fora. Foi deixada naquela sala sozinha. 

Maya...   
Precisava avisar a Maya que estava segura.   
Ela não precisava saber o que isso lhe custou.


	78. Chapter 78

Maya observava fixamente a agulha da máquina de costura entrando e saindo do pano. Aloe finalizou sua obra e buscou Prisma para vestí-la e averiguar o caimento. Julgou que não havia mais nada a ser feito e deu o vestido como finalizado.   
Maya elogiou e se sentou no chão. Tentou conter sua indelicadeza, mas a curiosidade a estava matando.  
— Por que Prisma é desse jeito? Parece que ela não é nada.   
— Ela é um fragmento. — Retrucou.   
— Aileen também. — Birrou.

Aloe respirou fundo. Não podia esquecer sua promessa de se tornar uma pessoa melhor. Afinal, se aquela garota morresse se sentiria muito mal por falar por impulso. De novo.

— A deusa a criou a partir de um espelho. E é por isso que ela parece mais com a deusa do que o resto de nós em questão de rosto. — disse com sorriso amplo.

Maya não conseguia ver semelhança entre as duas.

— A deusa tem um sério problema de sono, então um dia ela dormiu enquanto arrumava o cabelo. Ela sonhou que o espelho era na verdade uma menina que imitava todos em tudo. — Aloe claramente adorava essa história.  
— Eu queria ter uma história assim. — Falou.   
— Não?! — Exclamou. — Eu nasci quando a deusa caiu no sono em um jardim ainda sem flores. Aloe é o nome do suco de uma planta que lá havia.  
— Isso é muito legal. Eu realmente queria ter nascido assim.

Aloe soltou um ruído convencido.

— Meu pai escreveu em seu diário que eu estava morta e depois viva de novo. Ele me guardou em um pote por anos até eu nascer. Isso é tão nojento. — Maya começou a chorar. — Ele disse que uma deusa me deu a vida, mas eu não sei qual. Só sei que não era Aska ou Aelys.  
Aloe não sabia se ela estava delirando por efeito colateral tardio do remédio ou se falava a verdade. Aileen parou de ler para ouvir melhor a conversa.  
— Aelys? — Perguntou Aloe.   
Maya por um momento teve medo de falar demais, então só explicou por cima:  
— Ela e Aska brigaram muito na biblioteca. Eu não sei de onde ela veio.

Aloe preocupou-se: sabia que outras divindades existiam, mas era incomum que entrassem naquele domínio.  
Aileen tomava notas mentais. Havia algo misterioso envolvendo aquela garota que na superfície não tinha nada de especial.


	79. Chapter 79

Aileen saiu de madrugada com dois envelopes em mãos. Tinha se preparado para múltiplas possibilidades.  
Rumou a uma certa mansão que poucos sabiam a localidade e, sem discrição por horário, tocou a campainha.

_— Francamente, quem vive assim! Por que é tudo preto e branco? Vou enlouquecer._

_— Você costumava amar, altíssima._

_— Eu odeio agora!_

Aska de fato soava a beira da loucura. 

Aileen assumiu não ser ouvida pelos gritos.   
Bateu novamente. 

A serva gata atendeu completamente descabelada e suja de tinta rosa. 

— ...Senhorita Aileen? 

— Bom, supus que estavam na cidade. Onde está Aska? 

Carolina estendeu os dois braços bloqueando a passagem. 

— Quanto é? Pode deixar as entregas comigo, a senhora não está em um bom humor hoje. 

...A verdade é que ainda não dormira e já tinha visto coisas demais por hoje. 

— Ela não me encomendou nada, queria conversar um pouco. 

— Você está louca? — Gritou, e então balançou a cabeça, segurando o focinho. — Perdão, fui um pouco rude. Mas definitivamente não é um bom dia. 

— Nesse caso, pode entregar isso a ela? 

A deu dois envelopes. Um deles uma carta, outro, um convite.   
— Claro.   
Carol suou frio. Os rasgaria assim que virasse as costas. 

  
— Carol, o que está fazendo? Ainda não terminou... — Aska fez menção de puxá-la pelo rabo até ver a visitante. — Aileen? 

— Já está de saída, minha senhora. — Forçou seu cenário. 

— O que são esses...? 

A deusa pegou os envelopes.   
O plano tinha falhado.

— Uma festa...? Vão ter doces? 

— Vou providenciar. 

— Definitivamente irei! — Sorriu. —...Como soube que estava aqui? 

— Tenho contato com indivíduos ligados aos eventos recentes. 

— Conhece a pequena Maya? 

— Naturalmente. 

— A traga junto com os doces. 

— B...Boa noite, senhorita Aileen. — Carol bateu a porta, trêmula, temendo o destino da garota que mal lembrava. 

Aileen simplesmente virou as costas e voltou antes que fosse notada. 

Aska subiu as escadas lendo o grande _pergaminho_ que Aileen chamou de carta. Ah, ela sonharia com essa festa. A tiraria um peso das costas. 

Estava acabando.   
O palco para o cenário encomendado por Lumia enfim seria completo. 

Fingiria não ter lido nada, foi o que pensou abrindo um pote de sorvete. Fingiria para si mesma também. Não queria alimentar sua ansiedade. 

— Vocês duas podem parar de pintar. Mudei de ideia. 

As servas se entreolharam e largaram os baldes de tinta em uníssono.   
Estavam frustradas, e isso era muito engraçado. Roupas e rostos sujos com o pigmento assim como palhaças. Aska riu sozinha. 


	80. Chapter 80

Após a revelação de liberdade, Aloe decidiu que seria uma boa combinação se Maya entrasse com Prisma segurando as alianças.  
A garotinha resistiu pois Prisma era complicada, no entanto, foi convencida após certa conversa — foi assegurada que Prisma só tinha seus acessos se visse seu reflexo e que cuidara para que nenhuma das superfícies fosse espelhada.  
As duas ensaiaram duro em casa para compensar o curto prazo de tempo. Aparentemente Aloe tomava diversas decisões por impulso como aquela.

No dia da cerimônia as meninas ensaiaram uma última vez pela manhã.   
Maya tiraria a venda de Prisma quando estivessem sozinhas em um quarto e, sendo a primeira pessoa que viu, copiaria seus movimentos.  
Trocou olhares com aquela garota de olhos profundos e vazios. Apesar de tudo, Prisma era muito bonita. Maya tocou seu rosto e teve o rosto tocado de volta, o que a fez retrair a mão em susto. 

Foram com Aloe até o salão e, a princípio, Maya se assustou com a quantidade de gente e precisou enfiar-se no buquê para que fosse capaz de cumprir sua missão. Talvez tenha sido uma cena engraçada.  
Saindo de cena, Maya vendou Prisma, que voltou a ser imóvel e teve de ser sentada para que não ficasse em pé o resto da festa. Não conseguiu prestar atenção em todo resto. Os barulhos da multidão e a presença da menina-boneca a deixavam perturbada.  
Não ajudou também que ela pensava constantemente no que Maeve pensaria da situação.

Enfim, alguém tocou seu ombro e ela seguiu o aglomerado para a sala de festas.


	81. Chapter 81

Maya se sentou isolada, visava afastar-se do barulho já que era muita informação para ela. 

— Pode vir comigo um segundo? — Aileen surgiu a procurando.

Maya ficou assustada — aquela mulher iniciar interação parecia mal presságio. A seguiu segurando em seu vestido para não se perder e notou o quão gelado era seu corpo, quase como um verdadeiro cubo de gelo. As duas empurraram convidados até uma outra sala mais fechada.   
A pequena não pôde acreditar em seus olhos quando viu o que estava atrás da porta.  
Quis soltar a mulher, contudo, já era tarde.  
Já tinha sido notada pela convidada "intrusa" que a cumprimentou acenando enquanto mordia um marshmallow.

— Aileen, por quê? — Berrou.

Aileen continuava com a mesma calma de sempre e fechou a porta devagar.

— Ela não queria conversar por carta. Eu só pude convencê-la com os doces e... você.

— Por que eu?

Na verdade, suas dúvidas se estendiam até o ponto do porquê de Aileen tê-la convidado, o que não conseguiu incluir em sua fala.

— Você é minha amiga! Não quero esconder nada de você.

Maya sentou em um canto emburrada. Se envolveria o menos possível.

— Você me mandou uma carta muito longa, Aileen. Eu nunca leria aquilo tudo. — riu. — É uma ocasião amável a qual usou para me encontrar.

— Assumo que possa esclarecer minhas dúvidas, então.

Aska a olhou em branco e logo então forçou um sorriso.

— Claro, pois não?

— Você não é a verdadeira deusa deste mundo, é?

Carolina fez menção de atacá-la, mas Aska a impediu.

— No que baseia essa conclusão?

— A começar que Maya é um fragmento ainda preso na dimensão dos sonhos.

— Talvez só haja uma outra deusa sonhadora perdida por aí.

— ...Prisma supostamente deveria parecer com você. 

— Aparência física não é nada para um ser etéreo.

— Sua personalidade mudou completamente.

— Você não deveria mencionar isso. Estou passando por uma fase difícil. — Se encolheu.

Silêncio.  
Aileen não estava convencida.

— Você é uma péssima pessoa, sabia? Arriscando seu próprio casamento para se meter em um escândalo comigo. — Aska tentou por uma última vez.

Aileen não mudou a expressão. A deusa suspirou e decidiu acabar com aquilo logo. Aileen era _um saco_. Sorriu, ajoelhando-se na mesa para ficar em sua altura e tocando seu queixo.

— Mentira! Você está certa!  
  


Maya angustiava. 

— Você não está brava? Por quê? — sua voz escalou do início ao fim da sentença.

— Por que eu estaria? Olha quantos doces Aileen fez para mim! São os melhores que comi em um bom tempo.

Aileen não agradeceu o elogio. Queria assistir aquele diálogo.  
A deusa realmente não a mataria mesmo depois de testemunhar sua confissão?

— O que Aileen disse não é h...Heresia...? — Maya hiperventilava.

— Seria se fosse mentira. — Aska lambeu uma cereja completamente descontraída.

— Porventura foi forçada a tomar controle? 

— Forçada? Eu? — Aska riu. — Eu educadamente pedi a Celes que me desse o controle.

— Então por que você não liga? — Maya bateu na mesa.

— Esse mundo não é meu, mas ainda sou uma deusa. Mesmo que todas as nações se unissem seus exércitos, não poderiam encostar um dedo em mim.

Maya avançou para atacá-la e foi paralisada em movimento.

— Ótimo exemplo. Exatamente assim.

Silêncio. 

Dakota e Carolina cochichavam suas hipóteses. Talvez fosse um teste.

Maya se surpreendeu quando foi solta.  
Mesmo que tentasse a atacar diretamente, assim como Maeve fez, não teria o mesmo destino?  
O que a fazia diferente?

Excedendo seus limites em um acesso de raiva, correu para o salão e, indo contra a natureza de quem estava tímida sequer para carregar uma aliança e flores, subiu na mesa onde os convidados se reuniam para fazer seu anúncio.

— Aska é uma deusa falsa!

Todos a olharam com horror.  
Sophia gritou.

— O que está fazendo? Você está completamente louca!

— Ela acabou de admitir! Deve ter alguma forma de matá-la, afinal, se a criadora sumiu!

— Ora, o que está falando! — gritou alguém que não viu.

  
O pano da mesa foi puxado até derrubá-la e todos se reuniram ao seu redor com garfos e facas.  
Aska se juntou a todos para assistir a comoção.

— Vocês duas estavam presentes. Vocês atestam o que ela disse? — Encenou uma expressão confusa, evocando suas servas.

— Jamais, minha senhora. — Dakota balançou a cabeça, cabisbaixa.

— A serviremos até o fim. — Carol suspirou.

E Aileen se manteve em silêncio.

Maya não conseguia acreditar naquela cena.  
Ainda que a verdade tivesse saído da boca dela, ambas Dakota e Carol...

— Eu também, minha deusa!

O coro se alastrou pelos convidados.

— Façam o que quiserem, mas não a matem. — Aska sorriu.

Todos se juntaram em cima dela e a cortaram sucessivamente em pontos não vitais. Sua cura natural não dava mais conta de tantos ferimentos ao mesmo tempo, não houve canto de seu corpo que fosse perdoado. Em meio à dor, desespero, sangue e violência reuniu forças para se rebelar: 

— Se você não me matar agora, eu vou achar a criadora, custe o que custar. — ameaçou.

— Ora, mortal. 

Aska fez um sinal para que a balbúrdia cessasse e, segurando Maya pelo rosto, a marcou com dois círculos abaixo de seu olho esquerdo. 

— Espalhem o boato da menina com esses sinais no rosto. Ela pode ser repudiada, apedrejada e o que for, desde que nunca conheça a morte.

Ela realmente não se importava, afinal.   
Seria Maya tão incapaz assim?  
Contudo, não era uma ameaça vazia. Estava decidida de verdade.

— Eu te desafio. Tente devolver este mundo às mãos da criadora e faça eu terminar morta. — sussurrou. 

Maya cerrou os punhos mas não pôde ferí-la.  
Então ela fugiu assim que foi solta. 

Para a biblioteca abandonada.   
Era o único lugar onde não causaria problemas para ninguém. 


	82. Chapter 82

Maya teve um sonho aquela noite.

Estava sozinha encarando um abismo que parecia não ter fundo até que algo a puxava para dentro, forte como a força da gravidade.   
Quando ela enfim caía não sentia a dor da queda. Ao invés disso, mãos de quem ela não via o dono a estrangulavam violentamente até que acordasse.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

Abraçou os joelhos e levantou-se do chão duro. Não havia mais nada para acolchoar o chão já que ela não deveria estar ali.  
Os livros que não eram limpos a alguns dias já começavam a cheirar a mofo. Parecia ter se passado mais tempo do que de fato.

Quis procurar pelo que exatamente seria necessário para o retorno da verdadeira deusa.  
Contudo, nada achava sobre ela, nem ao menos um nome.  
Alguns livros tinham páginas, seções inteiras deliberadamente rasgadas.  
Toda a pista que tinha era a aparência descrita por seu pai e, mesmo assim, não tinha nenhuma pista da localização.  
Talvez ela nem ao menos estivesse naquele mundo.

Suspirou audivelmente e ouviu a porta ranger.

A imagem de Sophia ocultou o feixe de luz como um eclipse.  
A mocinha gelou; estava encrencada? Era odiada?  
Ao invés disso, a mulher sentou ao seu lado delicadamente, dizendo apenas...

— Imaginei que fosse te encontrar aqui.

— Quer que eu vá embora? — Perguntou, melancólica.

Sophia balançou a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe. Ninguém vem aqui, e a maioria do grupo envolvido com Felicia foi morto ou preso. Os outros com certeza estão assustados demais para falar algo e poucos sabem da verdade por trás do incidente.

— Mas o lugar é seu, e você me chamou de louca ontem. — amuou.

— Você não aprendeu da última vez. Eu estava tentando impedir a deusa... Digo, Aska, de te matar, de novo. — pausou. — Eu vim aqui para te ajudar porque acredito... Digo, quero acreditar em você. Se não...

Sophia cortou sua frase.  
Ela era a adulta naquela situação. Não podia preocupar Maya.

Se eu não acreditar em você vou me suicidar.

Os recentes eventos ainda pesavam muito. Era a pior época de sua vida. Começava a entender porque Prisma deformava o próprio rosto ao ver-se no espelho, era o que tinha vontade de fazer muitas vezes.  
Precisava esconder aquilo. A quanto menos pessoas estivesse exposta seria melhor.

— Obrigada, Sophia. De verdade. — Maya escondeu a cabeça entre os joelhos.

— Eu notei que, de fato, a deusa mudou muito de repente. Ninguém sabe explicar o que, como se a memória de todos tivesse sido apagada.

— Dakota me contou que ela a ressuscitou. Na hora eu não acreditei. — Maya coletou as informações espalhadas por sua cabeça.

— Você ao menos tem um nome? Uma pista, qualquer coisa?

— Meu pai a descreveu em seu diário. Mas ele não disse um nome. Só que seu cabelo era preto e branco e ela era alta.

Sophia levou a mão ao rosto e pareceu fora de ar por algum tempo.  
Estava quase se lembrando de algo de fato. Era como se tivesse uma barreira.

— Vou perguntar se alguém a viu. 

— Acho que Nilil sabe algo. — lembrou.

— Foi a primeira pessoa a quem perguntei. Me disse que ia me arrepender e recusou ajuda.— Sophia já abria a porta.

Maya continuou a encarando até desaparecer

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒<(￣ ﹌ ￣)>⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

A garota tomou nota de tudo que sabia, como que para fazer um mapa.  
Ainda estava tudo muito confuso.   
Então uma sombra apareceu diante de sua mesa.   
Alguém estava atrás de si, mas era estranho; não tinha ouvido abrir a porta.  
O cheiro de gasolina entregou sua identidade.

— Eu vou tentar resolver isso pacificamente. — Aelys disse. — Desista. 

Maya esvaziou a alma para responder: 

— Não. — Já não tinha medo de consequências. 

Aelys amassou o papel. A garotinha tentou segurá-la pelo pulso e recuperar as anotações, contudo, já era tarde. 

— Eu preciso disso, preciso parar Aska! — se explicou.

— Você está sendo usada. 

Maya pensou em considerar ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer. Não obstante, uma terceira pessoa se apresentou esmurrando o piso com seu salto curto, uma deusa menor que a garota cujo cabelo se arrastava pelo chão.   
Aquele corpo era de Celes, de fato.   
Mas e o resto? 

A intrusa suspirou. 

— Isso é bem mais difícil de controlar do que esperava. — Se referia ao corpo de sua marionete.

Dito isso, jogou Maya de volta na cadeira com o cotovelo.   
Aelys não a impediu. Recusou chegar perto da então amiga. 

— Você é quem deveria desistir, Aelys. Por que preciso me repetir?

— Lumia. 

Tentou se afastar. Realmente não queria contato algum com aquela... coisa, que porventura já estava perto demais. Abraçou Aelys pela cintura.

— Você tem sorte que minha nova boneca me permite se gentil e me limitar a te tirar desse plano... Agora, por que não começa a me servir também?

As duas divindades sumiram diante da pequena e, Lumia, com o poder da deusa dos sonhos, fez tudo voltar ao lugar.  
Com seus próprios poderes, ela poderia fazer Maya esquecer completamente de tudo que viu com certeza. Ao invés disso, preferiu deixar apenas um leve bloqueio, uma sensação de incerteza, ao invés do total esquecimento, tudo isso para instigar falsa esperança de que a menina desistisse na espectadora.  
E, de brinde, devolveu o diário do cientista. Embora não fosse útil, era uma ameaça velada.  
Maya caiu inconsciente...


	83. Chapter 83

— Onde está Aloe? — Maya estranhou.

Aileen colocou uma bandeja de frascos no balcão e só então respondeu, secando o excesso de suor de sua face. Tinha suas madeixas presas em um coque.

— Está em repouso. Sente-se enferma desde a cerimônia. — disse, sem esboçar preocupação.

Maya olhou para Sophia, que apenas balançou a cabeça.  
Aileen não tinha salvação. 

— Por favor veja isto. — Sophia a entregou o caderno e as anotações.

Aileen leu tudo em um total de vinte minutos. Maya ficou impressionada.

— De fato deixa claro quem ela seria, contudo, sua localização segue incerta. — Disse, fechando o diário. — Em concordância com os mitos, podemos afirmar que está inconsciente para dizer o melhor.

— Acha que Aska está a mantendo cativa? — Sophia indagou.

— É uma possibilidade.

O clima declinou. Não haveria o que fazer naquela situação. 

— ...Devemos levar em consideração que ela afirmou ter auxílio de terceiros para dominar Ômega. — lembrou.  
Sophia se sentia insignificante por estar a mercê de seres tão mais poderosos do que ela. Até suas memórias foram tomadas. 

Aileen desempoeirou um grande grimório e folheou suas páginas amarelas até chegar em uma seção que a prendeu.

— Sophia, venha cá. Veja isto.

Sophia se esgueirou a olhar o conteúdo.   
A página estava completamente embaçada, ilegível. Como se as letras saíssem do lugar ao tentar juntar as sílabas, as gravuras transformadas em algo que se aproximava de arte abstrata.

— ...Sim, deve ser essa página. Não consigo ler também. — Frustrou-se.

Maya ficou curiosa e se pôs no meio das duas.

— Consigo ler normal. 

— Me dê um minuto. — Aileen marcou a passagem e voltou a virar folhas. 

A informação que a interessava era sobre quem poderia estar por trás do feitiço do esquecimento e quaisquer brechas que sua habilidade tinha. Lembrou da menção de Celes em seu último diálogo, então foi por quem procurou.  
Aileen chegou a conclusão de que as memórias de todos os seres daquele universo foram remapeadas pela deusa do onírico em um ponto da história. 

— ...Maya não existia quando o encantamento foi imposto. É minha hipótese.

— Quantos anos você tem mesmo, Maya? — Sophia fazia suas próprias análises.

Maya suspirou, contando com os dedos. 

— Acho que não tenho mais treze. — Desistiu.

— Então estamos procurando por alguém que sumiu a mais de treze anos. — Sophia se tornava mais pessimista. 

Aileen ignorou a informação pois se concentrava em anotar algo e repassou a folha para Maya assim que terminou.

— Pode copiar o que achar importante? Escreva como se falasse dessa figura, creio que assim o feitiço pode falhar.

Maya começou logo. Parecia divertido.   
Empacou em uma parte que dizia que era a única deusa que poderia matar outras divindades. Embora significasse que poderia dar um fim em Aska de uma vez por todas, pareceu fora de lugar. 

— Como conseguiram sumir com ela? Ela parece bem forte. 

Sophia analisou as informações brevemente.

— De fato soa estranho. 

— Ela pode ter sido enganada. Ou... 

Aileen virou a página para Lumia, a deusa da mente que podia controlar qualquer outra.   
Aquele nome fez a garotinha sentir um leve incomodo.   
Onde ouviu sobre isso antes...?

— Não acho que foi o caso. — Se afastou, gaguejando, sem saber ou poder explicar mais o que achava. Afinal, ela também tinha se esquecido de algo. 

— Ainda não sabemos onde ela está de qualquer forma. 

Aileen silenciosamente colocou o livro de volta na prateleira e voltou ao seu trabalho. 

— Me diga se porventura descobrir o local. Eu ficarei feliz em financiar a viagem. Enquanto isso, me comprometerei a pesquisar sobre invocação e comunicação com o divino.

Sophia sorriu.   
Era bom que mais alguém se interessasse pela verdade.   
A fazia se sentir menos só. 

Maya, contudo, retornou à biblioteca frustrada.   
Foi um dia inútil.   
Por mais informação que tivesse conseguido e por mais coisa que tivesse descoberto, sem um local exato de nada adiantaria.   
Ela nem sabia o que um ritual de invocação significava. 

Talvez por estar estressada, naquela noite teve um sonho parecido com o de antes. 

Dessa vez ela descia o abismo segurando as paredes. Lentamente.   
E quando enfim chegava no final, sem que pudesse virar para ver o rosto, alguém a enforcava. Ela só pode ver dedos pálidos. E, ao acordar, a sensação de aperto em seu pescoço permanecia. 


	84. Chapter 84

Aquele dia Aloe fez algo que não fazia a muito tempo: ela subiu a montanha onde Aileen vivia.

Elas não podiam morar juntas apesar de tudo. Como nascida de uma planta, Aloe precisava de sol para se sentir bem. Como nascida do gelo, Aileen não podia ficar mais que algumas horas longe do frio, e não parecia muito confortável ter que entrar em um freezer.

Na maioria das vezes se encontravam em sua loja de qualquer forma, então Aloe não se importava em subir.

Estava desde o dia da cerimônia sem falar com ninguém, presa em seu quarto encarando a janela. Rejeitou todas as visitas por vontade própria. Apenas agora seu deterioramento mental cessara.

Entrou sem bater, tinha a chave afinal. Encontrou sua esposa enfurnada em uma pilha de livros.

— O que você está lendo?

— Livros.

Aloe não reclamou da resposta e sentou do seu lado. Já estava acostumada. Por um tempo as duas permaneceram em silêncio, apenas o som do virar de páginas.

— Prisma está falando. — Aloe revelou.

Aileen se virou para ela.

— Sozinha. Vendada. — Continuou. — Quando tirei a venda e me viu ela parou. Mas foi só eu vendar ela de novo que ela começou. Mas não consigo entender o que quer dizer.

— Outro idioma?

— Tenho quase certeza que é um código. 

Aileen teve a intuição de que era um sinal.

— Me leve até ela.


	85. Chapter 85

Aloe a levou até sua sala, onde Prisma se encontrava sentada no sofá imóvel. Eram murmúrios, baixos e emboladas, mas havia fala. Aileen se aproximou para ouvi-la.

  
Prisma repetia uma sequência de letras e números. Aileen anotou tudo e, se certificando de que era mesmo sempre a mesma fala, analisou o papel. 

— São coordenadas. 

Aloe coçou a cabeça. 

— Para onde? 

Aileen enfim explicou tudo brevemente. Por que ela convidou Aska para o casamento, por que Maya fez o que fez e o que faziam agora.

— Pela verdadeira deusa, Aileen. Sinto que alguém vai sair morto disso. 

— Sério? 

Aloe balançou a cabeça. 

— Não sou contra, no fundo. Acho que tem direito de vingar sua sobrinha e irmã. 

— Não odeio Aska. — Explicou. — Eu quero saber a verdade. 

Aloe deu de ombros.   
Aileen retirou a venda de Prisma em uma última tentativa de checar se o código mudava, descobrindo seus olhos negros sem fundo. Prisma a encarou no fundo da alma... 

  
A derrubou no chão, pegou uma tesoura próxima e ameaçou esfaquear sua barriga enquanto respirava ofegante.   
Só parou por Aloe ter coberto sua face com um saco. 

Aileen não gritou. 

E, após isso, Prisma voltou ao seu eterno silêncio, sem verbalizar nenhuma sílaba a mais.

Isso jamais havia acontecido.  
Era impossível, afinal. Prisma era incapaz de agir por si mesma. Poderia Aska tê-la tocado sem que percebesse?

Aloe mudou sua postura e, imediatamente, apontou para a porta.

— Vá, Aileen. Descubra onde é esse lugar o mais rápido possível. Eu ajudo a pagar a viagem se for necessário. Já aconteceram absurdos o suficiente.

Aileen levantou vagarosa, sendo empurrada por Aloe:

— Vá agora mesmo. 

— Pode contar comigo. Antes disso, Aloe... — interjeitou. — Pode me dar um pouco daquilo? Já faz muito tempo.

Aloe suspirou, abaixou sua gola e a deu a tesoura antes usada para ameaçá-la.  
Aileen segurou um copo próximo, o vapor de sua temperatura colidindo e embaçando o vidro, e lançou a lâmina em uma certa veia como de costume.  
Sua seiva jorrou pelo seu pescoço e encheu o receptáculo até transbordar.

Um ingrediente valoroso que nada poderia substituir. Um suco aromático que qualquer um corava ao sentir o cheiro de longe.

— É o suficiente? — Perguntou, ao ver Aileen afastar o copo.

— Depende do quão rápido quer que eu decifre as coordenadas. Poderia ficar semanas enchendo frascos com isso.

— Então é. — ajeitou sua roupa. 

Um santo remédio sintetizado pela própria deusa.  
Aloe tinha muito orgulho de sei.

— Por favor, não dê isso para mais ninguém. É meu, e meu apenas.

— Eu prometi. — Ruborizou. — Agora vá, ou quem vai te esfaquear sou eu. 


	86. Chapter 86

Maya resolveu devolver os livros às suas respetivas prateleiras no tempo em que se acalmava, afinal, fizera uma verdadeira bagunça.  
A organização deu trabalho até para alguém que gostava da tarefa como ela, apesar que talvez estivesse cansada de tudo que estava acontecendo.

Para colocar o último livro de volta em seu lugar precisou se esgueirar na ponta da escada por não alcançar a estante muito bem. Convenientemente, como um sinal do universo, seu pé derrapou e ela foi ao chão, levando uma avalanche de livros consigo. A vida de fato não estava em seu favor.   
Esperou os objetos terminarem de cair em sua cabeça para só então tomar uma atitude.  
Foi quando algo chamou sua atenção.  
Seus olhos aumentaram com um misto de entusiasmo e susto. 

Havia a foto de uma paisagem em um dos exemplares que caíram de página aberta e era exatamente como o cenário de seus sonhos.  
Uma caverna com um profundo abismo rochoso que, do topo, era impossível ver o fundo. Era um ponto comum para aventureiros, contudo, a entrada foi selada a alguns anos por desabamentos frequentes.

— O que te interessa nessa foto?

Maya se arrepiou: ela nem notou Sophia entrar de tão compenetrada que estava.

— Tenho tido sonhos estranhos com esse lugar. Não sabia que era real.

Sophia contemplou a imagem, pensativa.

— No sonho — Maya continuou — Eu chego no fundo do abismo de alguma forma e então alguém me enforca. Aí eu acordo.

— Quem?

Maya negou com a cabeça.

— Não consigo ver o rosto.

— Você acha que _ela_ está lá?

Silêncio.   
A porta rangeu. 

Aileen carregava um rolo consigo, olheiras profundas e cabelo em um coque bagunçado.

— Comprei passagens para...— Fez menção de estender o mapa, contudo, acabou por vislumbrar a fotografia e as palavras a fugiram.

—...Você dormiu hoje? — Sophia preocupou-se.

Aileen negou.

— Prisma recebeu uma revelação.

As duas se entreolharam e depois voltaram-se à visitante.  
Ela tentou explicar a situação o melhor que pode, e as duas continuaram confusas.

— De qualquer forma, o que ela terminou por estar comunicando coordendadas para este lugar — apontou. — Acredito ser um sinal.

— Maya tem sonhado com essa paisagem. 

— Mas eu sou enforcada no final. — tentou explicar, sem ser ouvida.

— Vamos amanhã. Espero encontrá-las no porto. Agora, se me permitem... — Aileen se despediu sem esperar reação.

Maya soltou um ruído choroso.  
Sophia a tentou confortar.

— Não precisa ir se estiver com medo, mas duvido que você morreria de enforcamento.

De alguma forma aquilo a encorajou.  
Sophia a ajudou a arrumar os livros que tinha derrubado e acampou no lugar com ela, garantindo que acordasse no horário certo.


	87. Chapter 87

Sophia não tinha tinta naquele dia, então tampou os círculos do rosto de Maya com curativos.  
A mocinha concordou com a viagem no final, embora durante o trajeto todo permaneceu encolhida como se fosse uma má ideia.  
Aileen subornou a tripulação para que a deixassem viajar no freezer. Foi uma cena estranha, todavia os funcionários não tiveram como recusar a quantia que ofereceu.

Sophia usava um grande chapéu e roupas de manga longa. Ela explicou brevemente que não lidava muito bem com luz solar.

A viagem durou alguns dias.   
Chegaram em uma ilha que já se encontrava com o início de seu inverno, com a neve fazendo menção de descer a qualquer hora. 

— A temperatura está mais elevada do que previ... — Aileen pensou alto. 

— Você não vai derreter. — Sophia a encarou séria.

O lugar que procuravam estava na subida de um morro.   
Sophia era a mais frágil das três. Ela terminou tendo que ser carregada por Maya.   
Não havia muita movimentação nos arredores por conta do clima, contudo, elas esperaram até a noite só para ter certeza, se guiando com lanternas. 

Maya sentiu sua espinha gelar ao ver aquele cenário ali, a sua frente, no mundo físico. Tudo, nos mínimos detalhes, aludia ao que viu em seu inconsciente... Ou podia estar imaginando coisas por viés de confirmação. Também era uma possibilidade válida.   
Sophia passou na frente e, se agachando na beirada do penhasco, falou:

— Vamos pular. 

— Ainda há uma descida de escadas embora possa haver destroços no caminho. — Aileen argumentou. 

— Eu me recuso a descer isso tudo! — Protestou.

— Vai precisar subir. 

—...É uma etapa a menos. — deu de ombros.

Maya estava confusa com o eco. 

— Quem está repetindo o que estamos falando? 

As duas a encararam sem nenhuma expressão.  
Assim Maya entendeu que era provável ter sido burra de novo. Murmurou desculpas.   
Sophia de fato fez jus à sua ideia, e Maya seguiu atrás por acidente — sua intenção era impedi-la. Aileen, por sua vez, tirou um livro de sua mala e decidiu esperar. 

Todos os seus ossos quebraram na queda, mas nenhuma das duas morreu.  
  
Maya se lembrou da sensação.   
Foi a primeira coisa que sentiu quando despencou nesse mundo. Seria seu destino continuar caindo em buracos? 

Esperou Sophia se mexer. Esta levantou limpando o sangue de seu rosto e colocando seu olho de volta no lugar. Maya não foi azarada assim. 

As duas estudaram os arredores brevemente.   
Não havia nada a primeira vista. 

Maya, contudo, esperava a aparição dos braços pálidos. Era nessa hora que era enforcada. 

Ao acender um fósforo, notou uma entrada pavimentada por cristais, bloqueada por um bom número de pedras. Maya, com pena, se voluntariou a fazer todo o esforço, porém Sophia participou de uma forma ou de outra já que a menina era muito lenta. 

E após mais uma subida enfim tiveram a confirmação que queriam. 

Sophia correu em direção a um clarão, deixando para trás uma Maya estupefata.   
Os sinais realmente levaram a algo. 

A verdadeira deusa daquele mundo dormia soterrada por pedras, seu vestido alvo maculado por poeira. 


	88. Chapter 88

Sophia sentiu um fio perolado correr por sua bochecha.  
Ela lembrava agora e não conseguia entender como sequer tinha esquecido.  
Contudo ainda não se lembrava de sua voz ou de seu nome. Apenas de seu rosto porque o tinha visto.  
Talvez a vida tivesse algum sentido afinal.  
Levantou sua lanterna para checar os destroços.

— Mesmo com a avalanche ela não acordou. — lamentou.

— Achou um cadáver?! — Maya relutava em se aproximar.

Sophia pôs sua mão na altura do tórax da divindade e fez uma pausa.   
Seu corpo era quente e algo ainda pulava dentro de seu peito, empurrando seu toque para cima de leve.

— Ainda está viva. Vamos levá-la. 

Maya balançou a cabeça, engoliu seco e ajudou a mulher a tirar a entidade do meio dos destroços. Era uma sensação errada. Parecia morta, reagia como morta, mas era possível sentir sua respiração em sua nuca ao carregá-la nas costas. 

As duas revezaram o transporte durante a longa subida, Sophia sem tirar os olhos dela por sequer um segundo. Também não conseguia lembrar se era benevolente ou confiável. 

No topo do abismo Aileen já lia seu quinto livro, preocupada com o iminente fim de seu estoque. Sophia a mostrou a mulher e nenhuma explicação foi necessária. 

Aileen então começou a tirar tudo de dentro de sua mala até que estivese vazia. Enrolou a entidade em cordas, a apertando para que se mantivesse encolhida de forma firme. Aquela pessoa não reagiu durante o processo, nem sequer um reclame de dor. Sua face continuava solene, imersa em seu mais profundo sono. Era muito alta e suas pernas longas, não obstante, foi capaz de encaixá-la no compartimento com certa insistência. Decidiu por abandonar o resto de sua bagagem por ali, considerando que não havia nada insubstituível.

Maya não conseguia acreditar. Sempre se encontrava com uma cena inesperada. 

— Questionarão nossas intenções se a virem conosco. Temo não poder mantê-la em minha casa.

— Ninguém vai a biblioteca além de eu e Maya.   
Maya quis protestar. Não queria dormir junto com aquela estranha. Só se manteve quieta pois, no fim de tudo, a casa não era dela. 

Esse foi o acordo, e as duas voltaram como foram, dessa vez sem dizer uma palavra durante toda a viagem. 


	89. Chapter 89

As três a limparam e a deram novas roupas. Sophia se encarregou de pentear e trançar suas longas madeixas. Finalmente, foi deitada confortavelmente em um lençol no fundo do estabelecimento.  
Maya tinha um mal pressentimento, muito mais de um mero pensar que aquela mulher a acordaria para matá-la a noite. Algo mais duradouro.  
Era como se aquele tivesse sido o pico e fim das descobertas: nos próximos dias, Sophia encontrava Maya naquele lugar e as duas ficavam lado a lado em silêncio até o fim do dia. 

Os pesadelos não cessaram, e a menininha dormia menos e menos. Os sonhos giravam em torno do corpo da deusa agora. Ele criava membros durante a noite e seus cabelos viravam cobra, tudo para atacá-la. Porém, ao confessá-los sempre ouvia que era uma pessoa impressionável. 

Um dia Sophia encarava seu achado mais que o usual. 

— Sabe, Maya... — Sussurrou, como se a deusa pudesse ouvi-la. 

A garota respondeu com um ruído. 

— Eu reli a ficha que você fez, me ajudou a lembrar de muita coisa. Então eu estive pensando... — Pausou.

— Sophia...? — Precisou apressá-la, tamanha era sua demora.

— Então eu estive pensando que, talvez, mas apenas talvez, ela se foi porque quis. 

— Então não devemos acordá-la? — Maya esperava uma resposta positiva. A traria alívio. 

— Precisaremos ser um pouco egoístas com ela. — suspirou. — É só que também tenho pesadelos agora. — Confessou. 

E, com isso, fechou a porta atrás de si sem dar mais explicações. 

Maya caminhou até o corpo, tirou o lençol que a acomodava no chão e a cobriu. Era mais confortável não poder vê-la.  
Teria sido aquilo necessário?   
Nem tinha ouvido falar de Aska a um tempo. 

E a biblioteca se tornava tediosa e cheirando a mofo como a casa em que morava na "Inglaterra". 


	90. Chapter 90

Aileen dormia três horas por noite no máximo. Era sempre acordada com a ansiedade de executar seu próximo experimento.   
Aquela situação era deveras estimulante para ela. Nunca se imaginara executando um ritual de evocação alguma vez na vida, por exemplo. 

Hoje acordou com a cabeça em seu altar, sendo provável que colapsou de exaustão sem perceber. Todas as peças da cerimônia estavam reunidas, agora só precisava escolher seu alvo.   
Engatinhou até seu grimório a procura de quem quer que estivesse disposto a trocar informação.  
O livro era de autoria da própria deusa Celes, por isso assumiu que conseguiria dialogar e conseguir respostas.

Era dito que gostava de objetos brilhantes então, revirando a gaveta, achou uma tiara de diamante nunca usada que a muito tempo lhe fora presenteada por sua irmã. Rouge não se importaria, não estava viva para ver. Era o que tinha de mais luminoso.

Em movimentos lentos, acendeu as velas e entoou sua evocação em uma língua misteriosa que custou a aprender.  
Piscava pesado, quase caindo no sono outra vez, até ser surpreendida pela forma divina a sua frente.

Celes não tinha olhos como os descritos.  
Mais curioso foi sua reação após materializar-se, fraquejando os joelhos e caindo ao chão com as mãos na cabeça, trêmula.

— Você pensa demais! Pare com isso!

Aileen piscou.  
Aquilo não devia ser relevante. Deuses não deveriam ser capazes de ler mentes sem que um pensamento os fosse dirigido.  
Exceto...

— ...Lumia?

— Esvazie sua consciência agora mesmo!

"Celes" ordenou. Não conseguia ouví-la. Não tinha força o suficiente para se teleportar de volta naquele estado e nem ao menos estava em seu corpo para que pudesse usar suas larvas...  
Espera.  
Enfiou o indicador logo abaixo do olho de sua marionete até que a esfera saltasse e seguiu aprofundando até encontrar uma de suas crias. Rastejou até a azulada com a lagarta coberta de sangue e a próxima coisa que Aileen viu foi tudo se tornar preto.

Lumia não se interessava nela de nenhuma forma. Só precisava que calasse a boca.  
Se ajoelhou e suspirou aliviada enquanto sua evocadora recobrava a consciência.

— Como alguém pode pensar tanto em pouco tempo? Aquela mulher criou um monstro. — Pensou alto, bochecha apoiada no punho.

Aileen não se importou em ser parasitada, só era difícil se concentrar agora que era obrigada a pensar em um assunto de cada vez. Tornou à conversa assim que se levantou.

— Estava esperando Celes.

Lumia sorriu.

— Celes não virá mais à esta dimensão. Desculpe te desapontar.

Me pergunto se ela poderia acordar a deusa.

— Não faço favores a mortais.

Lumia franziu as sobrancelhas ao se notar respondendo pensamentos de novo. Era difícil seguir as etiquetas depois de tanto tempo isolada. Pessoas não necessariamente planejavam dizer algo que pensavam e isso complicava sua vida.  
Mordeu sua língua enquanto esperava a criatura decidir qual seria sua próxima frase. Um processo tão demorado que chegava a ser estúpido quando se tratava de Aileen.

— Então me diga como acordá-la.

Lumia entrepartiu os lábios.  
Não, repensou.  
E repensou seu repensamento. Uma palavra errada e poderia destruir sua colheita.

Enfim concluiu:

— Você precisa fazer o seguinte...


	91. Chapter 91

Após uma semana, Aileen apareceu cambaleante, olhos profundos, um tomo do dobro do seu peso em mãos.

— Eu... Eu... — caminhou em direção a Maya, caindo em cima da garota junto com seu grimório. Suas peles quase grudaram devido à diferença de temperatura. 

Maya lembrou da textura do cubo de gelo que nunca secava e frustrou-se em segredo. Ainda não o tinha perdoado.

— Você está bem? — A empurrou.

— Onde está Sophia? — A pergunta foi respondida com outra.

Sophia, lendo em seu balcão como de costume, tirou seus óculos e se aproximou.

— Você realmente devia dormir, Aileen. Começo a me sentir culpada por ter te envolvido nisso.

Maya ainda tinha muito com o que se acostumar. Em contraste, Sophia conhecia aquela mulher a muito tempo: uma vez que algo a fascinasse não descansaria nunca.  
Aileen abriu o livro em uma entrada previamente marcada, onde vários símbolos brilhavam.

— Eu tive sucesso em fazer o ritual.

Maya fez menção de dizer algo até notar que não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava falando. É que aquela palavra soava forte embora ainda não soubesse o significado.  
Sophia levou a mão à testa: nem sabia que estava tentando. Essas coisas eram perigosas de acordo com os rumores.

— Ela... — apontou para uma figura — Me disse o que pode acordar a deusa.

— Não acho que é confiável. — Maya se coçou e disse sem ao menos ouvir a proposta, tamanho era a incerteza que a imagem provocava. De onde a conhecia?

— Por favor, nos diga, Aileen. — Sophia indagou.

Aileen se levantou como uma boneca prestes a desmontar.

— Sangue. Sacrifício.

Maya sentiu sua alma sair de seu corpo. Por que mais sangue? Por quê?

— Que sacrifício? — Continuou Sophia, estranhamente disposta. Já estava na chuva e veio disposta a se molhar.

— Precisamos que ela beba o sangue de sua criação favorita. 

— Quem seria esta? 

A sala foi tomada pelo silêncio da contemplação.

— Dakota disse que a deusa salvou a vida dela. Que as duas tomavam chá juntas, e...— Maya interrompeu-se arrependida quando viu que ambas a encaravam. Foi ouvida e não poderia retirar suas palavras.

— De fato — Aileen arrumou uma mecha. — Ambas Dakota e Carolina estão encarregadas de cuidá-la durante seu sono. Elas possivelmente consentiriam se vissem sua face, contudo, Aska as mantém por perto.

Maya sabia de um jeito de ter acesso a Dakota.   
Era um dilema. A coelha seria morta no processo e tinha sido legal consigo.

Conte para elas, Maya. Derrube aquela tirana!

Sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a voz de Maeve em sua imaginação.   
Onde quer que estivesse com certeza ver Aska morta a faria muito feliz. Engoliu seco e fez a revelação. Por ela.

— Dakota não quis contar sobre mim para a deusa para me proteger. — Esperou até ter atenção outra vez e vagou o olhar até seu joelho. — Desde então

Aska a usa para me levar até ela pra provocar. — Sua voz estava sumindo. Então talvez se eu mandasse uma carta pedindo para encontrar ela...

— E se Aska simplesmente mudar de ideia e vir em pessoa? — Sophia a repreendeu, pondo a mão na cintura.  
Maya pensou um pouco e teve uma péssima ideia.

— Ela não vai. 

Balançou a cabeça, seu estômago embrulhando, recolheu papel e caneta e se pôs a escrever.

" _Querida Deusa Suprema Soberana Altíssima Divina Aska,_  
_Desculpe se minha letra é pontuda, estou tentando melhorar então espero que leia essa carta._  
_Eu fui uma garota má na festa. Disse todas aquelas coisas mesmo depois de você tentar ser minha amiga._  
_Não sei por que continuo te desobedecendo. Deve ter algo errado comigo._  
_Por isso, se não for pedir muito, gostaria de te encontrar de novo para me dissecar outra vez_  
_(havia uma linha inteira riscada)_  
_e dessa vez consertar meu defeito._  
_Beijos Maya_ "

Chorou redigindo e uma lágrima caiu no papel. Aileen o recolheu antes que continuasse a borrar a tinta. Sophia a confortou com dois tapas no ombro.  
Seguiu o mesmo esquema do último envio quanto a endereço e esperou. Dias, semanas, meses.


	92. Chapter 92

A coelha perambulou pelo corredor do palácio segurando o envelope do qual só leu o remetente.   
Não conseguia entender. Aquela garota não entendia? Mesmo com todos os avisos, todas as suas experiências? Ainda se preocupava, embora sentia que sua preocupação era vã; a pequena era atraída para a sua senhora como uma mariposa era para a lâmpada. Por confusão, quem sabe, acabava indo em direção do que a queimava e machucava, foi o que pensou. Talvez tivesse acostumado tanto com a dor que era estrangeiro não sentí-la.  
Questionava se ao menos deveria entregar aquilo. Quiçá pudesse queimá-lo e fingir que nada aconteceu. Só a impedia o fato de que, se porventura a deusa descobrisse, a cozinharia e comeria junto com seus doces.   
Decidiu cumprir com suas obrigações afinal, depois de muito indagar.  
Sua mestra se encontrava parada diante de um quadro que a coelha não lembrava existir, e o que estava implícito em seu olhar a serva não conseguiu entender. Parecia tédio, ou talvez pudesse ser tristeza, até mesmo raiva. Seu contemplar era em mesma medida vazio e emotivo. Dakota se distraiu com a visão.

— Não sabia que gostava de arte abstrata, minha senhora. — conversou casualmente.

Aska a olhou de rabo de olho.

— Por quanto tempo você me serve? — respondeu, ríspida.

— Perdão. São muitos anos, não tenho certeza. — gelou. Ainda não aceitava sua mudança de personalidade por completo.

— E ainda não sabe do que gosto? — balançou a cabeça, suspirando. — Você não tem salvação.

— ...Mil perdões, altíssima. — Afastou.

— Talvez eu esteja mesmo olhando isso por muito tempo.

Aska deslizou uma faca de baixo de seu vestido. A coelha se arrepiou, prevendo o pior. Contudo, sua ira foi direcionada ao quadro, e o rasgou ferozmente, emoção escalando a cada vez que a lâmina empacava. Quebrou a moldura em seus joelhos, atirou os pedaços da pintura ao chão. Mesmo as paredes terminaram marcadas. Ao final, a tirana caiu em seus joelhos, exausta, tilintar metálico de sua arma que girava no piso ecoando.

— Limpe isto. — ofegou.

Dakota suou frio e entendeu que a tarefa levaria um longo tempo.

— Antes disso, minha senhora... — enfim estendeu a mão que segurava a carta. — Isso chegou ho... — Teve a carta tomada de sua mão antes que pudesse completar a frase.

— Maya...? Não. Você resolve isso. Traga ela aqui. Depois da limpeza, é claro. — cruzou os braços.

Dakota curvou-se e foi pegar seus materiais.  
Aska abriu o envelope assim que esteve sozinha — não tinha nada para fazer mesmo.  
Franziu o cenho ao ler as palavras da garotinha. 

— Você é idiota...? — pensou alto. — Não consegue nem mentir direito. — frustrou-se, amassando o papel e jogando-o junto dos destroços do retrato daquele rosto.

  
Mesmo destruído, continuava o admirando.


	93. Chapter 93

Maya se encolhia frente à caixa de correspondência quando Dakota enfim apareceu. Era início de inverno e já nevava a dias. 

— Vamos fazer isso rápido, por favor. — A coelha arrastou a voz.

— Dakota, me escute. — Maya cochichou. — Por favor, venha comigo. Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

— Não tenho tempo para isso. — A este ponto, Maya já tinha perdido toda e qualquer credibilidade. — A deusa nos espera e ela não gosta de esperar.

— Dakota... — Maya gaguejava.

Foi então que Aileen saiu de um monte de neve e envolveu o focinho da lagomorfa em um pano com sedativo.  
Maya lacrimejou. Não queria que aquilo fosse necessário.  
As três arrastaram a serva da deusa para dentro do local onde se reuniam antes que aparecessem testemunhas. Sophia se encarregou de amarrá-la.

— Nós vamos mesmo ter que matar ela...? — Maya resmungou, encolhida, se recusando a participar mais que já havia.

— Não sei. — Sophia respondeu. 

— Seja rápida, o sedativo é fraco. — Aileen disse enquanto punha o corpo da deusa em um altar para que o sangue fosse derramado sobre ele.

A coelha de fato já começava a gemer e mover-se. Talvez alucinasse por efeito da droga. Ela viu de relance sua mestra deitada na mesa e estendeu sua mão em direção a ela.

— Minha deusa...

E, caindo em si, baniu todo o efeito do entorpecente que restava em seu corpo. 

— Minha deusa! — gritou.

Ela lembrou.  
E se sentia extremamente culpada.  
Como que podia ter confundido sua senhora com aquela tirana?  
Ela era inútil. Uma péssima serva.  
Mesmo depois da deusa ter gentilmente restaurado sua vida quando ela já oscilava pelo vale dos mortos. A dado afeto. Um lar.  
Não era digna de sequer ver sua verdadeira mestra agora.  
Como, se ela tinha jurado velar pelo seu corpo sempre que adormecesse? Como tudo aquilo tinha acontecido?

— Desculpe-me, Dakota. — Maya lacrimejou.

— Podem fazer o que quiser comigo. Eu mereço. Não resistirei. — anunciou, cabisbaixa.

Aileen deslizou os dedos pelos lábios da entidade até que abrissem o suficiente para que bebesse o sangue. Sophia, por sua vez, debruçou Dakota sobre ela e, ao pressionar a faca sobre seu pescoço, já não sentia mais sua mão, como se controlasse um personagem.

— Dakota...!


	94. Chapter 94

Nem sequer uma gota precisou ser derramada.

— Dakota, você está bem...? — A deusa perguntou, esfregando seus olhos a muito não abertos.

— Não mereço sua preocupação, altíssima.

Sophia a soltou, trêmula, e se ajoelhou perante sua verdadeira soberana. Reconheceu o sentido da vida que há muito perdera: viver temendo que um dia, espontaneamente, tudo o que amava seria destruído.  
Mesmo a inexpressiva Aileen caiu em reverência. Ela não aceitaria menos. Não haveria o diálogo ou direito de fazer perguntas.  
Maya não viu necessidade, contudo, pois já estava encolhida afinal. 

A verdadeira deusa não tinha como costume torturar seus súditos ou deixar seu palácio...  
Porque não os achava sequer dignos de sua presença.

— Ah... Aaaaaaaaaah! — gritou. — Por que me acordaram? Vocês estragaram tudo!

— O que está acontecendo, minha senh--

Dakota levou um tapa ao perguntar.

— Se vocês não fossem tão enxeridas e se VOCÊ — se dirigiu a coelha — não fosse tão lerda eu não estaria acordada agora. E você... — Estreitou a visão, andou em direção a Maya e a pôs contra a parede. — Por que você sequer existe? Sua aberração!

Maya não sabia o que dizer. Não era ela quem devia responder aquela pergunta? Ela quem a tinha criado, afinal. Já sentia suas unhas penetrando sua traquéia.

— Desculpe... — Maya estava desorientada. — Por favor não me mate. Se não, Aska vai...

_“Aska”_  
Não queria ter ouvido aquele nome.

— Eu nego sua capacidade de morrer. Você merece um destino pior que a morte. Você será incapaz de ver qualquer outra coisa que não... _Essa pessoa..._ — Se recusava a dizê-lo. — em seus sonhos, para sempre.

Atirou a menina ao chão, o barulho de seus ossos estalando ao encontrar o piso. Maya cuspia sangue, mas ao menos não estava morta.  
Seus esforços foram nulos afinal.  
Queria ter se livrado da “maldição” e se livrado de Aska para sempre, contudo, mesmo se conseguisse apagá-la do mundo físico, a atormentaria pela eternidade em seus pesadelos.

— Me sinto bem melhor agora. — A deusa sorriu e se sentou na mesa que outrora fora usada como altar.

Silêncio.  
Seu outro acesso não tardou: agora quebrava o móvel com um soco.

— Aaaaaah! Se ao menos eu pudesse me matar agora...! — Sua face era mais distorcida e arruinada do que quando a acharam nos destroços, estava a ponto de arrancar os próprios olhos.

— Minha senhora, — Dakota tentava — Por que não vamos para casa? Posso te dar um pouco de chá. Tenho certeza que Carolina está preparando algo para compensar também.

A deusa suspirou. 

— Eu de fato preciso de um banho.

E as duas sumiram sem se despedir.


	95. ━━☆ santa [1]

Aileen e Sophia conversaram por um tempo para organizar a quantidade de informações que se lembraram de uma só vez.  
A questão permanecia: por que a divindade decidiu dormir um sono quase eterno? Afinal, a figura que conheciam era orgulhosa e arrogante.  
Maya recebeu um resumo sobre quem era Azra, a verdadeira deusa daquele mundo. Ficou feliz que não precisaria mais se esconder, embora os círculos ainda estivessem em sua face. E essa deusa não tinha o costume de comer pessoas ou torturar os outros apesar de ser um tanto desequilibrada. Sonhos a parte, talvez tivesse paz agora.

Precisou de um tempo para conseguir se recuperar e enfim ver a rua novamente, se decepcionando com a comoção ao seu redor.

O rumor da moça com círculos abaixo dos olhos de verdade se espalhara. Mas sendo não mais válida a acusação de heresia, agora era emissária da verdade.

_A santa! A santa está aqui!_  
_A santa da verdade, a escolhida!_

Os transeuntes gritaram.

_A devemos nossa vida!_

Memórias de suas experiências anteriores com multidões percorreram suas sinapses neurais. Pôs as duas mãos na cabeça e se foi a correr.  
Os indivíduos se entreolharam com ódio. 

— É tudo sua culpa. — Este estreitou os olhos. — Espantou a santa! 

— É tudo sua culpa. Você é quem veio a gritando. 

Ambos rosnaram e entraram em violento conflito braçal. 


	96. ━━☆ santa [2]

Maya não poderia voltar para a biblioteca agora. Tinha sido vista lá.   
Encolhia-se em um beco escuro questionando-se. 

— Santa! 

Alguém a gritou. 

— Não sou santa, meu nome é Maya. 

— Oh não! 

O homem a sua frente entrou em pânico sem saber o que dizer ou pensar até que foi inspirado.   
Inspiração que chamou de divina.   
Maya expectou em horror enquanto ele arrancava seu globo ocular. 

— Tome, Maya, por favor me perdoe. 

Maya berrou. Aska não era mais um problema, então por que continuava acontecendo? 

Enquanto corria pelas ruas, oferendas a eram jogadas.  
  
_Santa, ouça a musica que fiz para você._  
 _Santa, olha a pintura que fiz de você._  
 _Santa, me abençoe._  
 _Santa, Santa, Santa._

Maya não sabia quem era Santa ou por que a confundiam tanto com ela. O que ela sabia, com certeza, é que não queria estar metida nisso. Teve o suficiente.


	97. ━━☆ santa [3]

Um dia, dormiu em uma praça deserta e acordou com certa comoção.   
Uma multidão furiosa se aglomerava em torno de uma mulher, sons de tecido rasgando vibrando no ar.

_— Essa putinha._

_— Acusou a Santa de louca._

A moça se soltava e tentava usar a voz da razão. 

_— Estava tentando salvá-la._

_— Você está mentindo! Sabia da verdade o tempo todo._

_— Vocês fizeram muito pior com ela._

_— Fomos enganados, mas você a conhecia._

A voz era familiar.Maya subiu em uma lata de lixo para ver melhor o que ocorria e, no centro da balbúrdia, uma mulher jazia amarrada. 

— Sophia! — Gritou e pulou ao chão.

— Maya!! 

Maya fechou os olhos e girou agitando os braços, com a intenção de socar todos a sua volta — agora que era imortal não tinha nada a temer. Contudo, os presentes se ajoelharam. Se pôs em frente a Sophia como escudo. 

— Eu não sei quem é essa santa. Mas Sophia é minha amiga. Não vou deixar mais nenhum amigo meu morrer por loucuras! 

_— Quanta pureza!_

_— Inocência!_

_— Humildade!_

_— Digna de uma SANTA!_

Maya emburrou. 

— Obrigada, Maya. Estava preocupada, você sumiu. 

— Essa gente está toda atrás de mim. 

— Estão felizes com você. 

— Bem, eu não gosto. — entristeceu-se. — Sabe quem é essa santa?

A esse ponto acreditava que um metamorfo usava sua imagem para cometer crimes.

— Não é um nome, é uma palavra. — Explicou. — A veem como divina agora.

Maya olhou para o chão desolada.  
Sophia a contou que reabriria a biblioteca. Maya ficou muito feliz e prometeu voltar lá após as coisas se resolverem.   
Maya também descobriu ser oficialmente listada como um fragmento agora. Fazia sentido, embora triste que todos soubessem a forma nojenta que ela nasceu.  
Quando um estranho se aproximou tocando-a nos ombros, ela gritou adeus Sophia e correu até despistar a todos.

  
Para a floresta, o lugar mais isolado que conhecia. Acabou por esbarrar em Nilil, dessa vez sem intenção.


	98. ━━☆ santa [4]

— Você ainda quer voltar para a Inglaterra?

Maya balançou a cabeça negando.

— Por que veio até aqui?

— Só estou correndo de gente estranha. 

Nilil suspirou.

— Não que eu a levaria até lá. Acho que merece conviver com as consequências de suas ações. Ouvi falar que esteve envolvida em acordá-la, afinal.

Maya sentou-se à sombra de uma arvore e abraçou os joelhos.

— Você sabia da verdade o tempo todo, não?

— Por isso que me isolei.

Maya arrancava a grama.

— Por que não disse nada para ninguém?

— Você não entende, não? A sensação iminente de vazio quando pela decisão egoísta de alguém tudo que você ama pode ser destruído em segundos. Seus amigos, sua casa, seu universo inteiro.

Maya recuou. Parecia horrível.

— E você nem sabia por que ela decidiu dormir em primeiro lugar. — continuou.

— Por quê?

— É uma longa história. Mas se acha que se livrou de Aska está _profundamente_ enganada.

Maya engoliu seco.  
Nilil sabia de algo que os outros não sabiam.  
Porque a muito tempo atrás viu algo que absolutamente não deveria.

— Volte para a cidade. Não quero ficar esbarrando em você. — rosnou como uma fera territorial.

Maya suspirou e andou de ré, com expectativa de que Nilil mudaria de ideia. Não foi o que aconteceu.  
Ela a desprezava por algum motivo.


	99. ━━☆ santa [5]

Maya deduziu que, se fosse discreta o suficiente, poderia se esconder na casa de Aloe.  
Passou o dia escondida em um bueiro, observando o movimento se reduzir pelas frestras.  
Ficou com medo quando escureceu, então decidiu sair assim que possível. Estava triste, provavelmente não cheirava bem.

Levantou a tampa metálica cujo rastejar ecoou no chão de concreto. Virou-se de um lado ao outro para se certificar de que não fora vista. E, pelas primeiras três ruas, conseguiu passar despercebida.

— Maya...!

Uma mulher usando adorno de flores na cabeça a parou.

— Quem é você? — Recuou.

— Sou eu, Tulia. — Segurou suas mãos. Estava bem fisicamente mas parecia mentalmente afetada. — Graças a você estou inteira de novo. 

— Ah, que bom! — Tentava se soltar.

Tulia se pressionou contra ela. Seu olhar era fixo e suas pupilas estavam dilatadas.

— Eu vou te seguir por onde for. Sou eternamente grata. Farei o que você quiser.

Maya não sabia o que responder.

— Já transferi o patrimonio nacional para seu nome. Tudo isto que vê ao seu redor é seu.

Maya não sabia o que patrimonio nacional significava.

— Acho que há algum engano. Foi Aileen quem descobriu como acordar a deusa.

Tulia a abraçou.

— Tão pura. Tão humilde. Tão inocente. Uma verdadeira santa.

— Pare de me chamar assim! Nem faz sentido, a deusa me odeia! — A empurrou.

Tulia continuou a olhando com retinas brilhantes.

— Não é sobre a deusa. A verdadeira deusa não interferirá em meus planos. É sobre você.

— Eu não queria nada disso. Só queria paz.

Tulia respeitou sua vontade e não repetiu o discurso, contudo, em sua mente, a punha em um pedestal mais uma vez.  
Maya estava prestes a chorar, então quis dizer algo para animá-la.

— Por favor venha comigo. Preparei um templo para você. Conversei com todos que conviveram contigo para o planejar com perfeição.

Maya não sabia explicar por que, mas se sentia invadida.

— O que é um templo?

— Por favor venha, irá entender.

Tulia a puxou.  
Maya preferia quando ela era uma planta.

Foi levada para uma construção enorme, decorada e brilhante que mudou seu humor. Seus olhos aumentaram e estava boquiaberta.

— Isso é meu?

— Completamente.

Maya correu para dentro do palácio e examinou cada corredor. Era repleto de quebra cabeças e livros. Não podia estar mais satisfeita.   
Se sentiu um pouco mal por ter rejeitado Tulia de inicio. Ainda não sabia o que um templo implicava, mas estava feliz e saltitante. A rainha jogou com ela até que dormisse e a pôs na cama.


	100. ━━☆ santa [6]

A garota acordou em supetão, debatendo-se e bagunçando o lençol branco, plumas vazando de seu travesseiro macio de igual cor. Tulia pôs as mãos quentes em sua testa, a causando outro susto, mas eventualmente contribuindo para acalmá-la. 

— Você está bem?

Maya abraçou seus joelhos e caiu em prantos.

— Tive um sonho muito vívido onde Aska me abria viva e fazia eu comer meus órgãos. 

A rainha a abraçou, ouvindo seu coraçãozinho bater em disparado.

— Somos só nós duas aqui.

Tulia não podia evitar assistí-la dormir. Era tão pura.  
Maya a empurrou.

— Na verdade, Tulia... A primeira coisa que Azra fez quando acordou foi me amaldiçoar. Estou presa a esses pesadelos agora. Não acha que pode vir atrás de você também?

— Não se preocupe quanto a isso. — Disse séria. — Só porque Azra te amaldiçoou não quer dizer que se importe em te importunar.

Maya afundou no colchão. Era um alívio.

Todavia, suas noites seguiam complicadas, por mais que Tulia a abraçasse e confortasse.  
Todo dia reviveria suas torturas ou inventaria uma que jamais acontecera.


	101. ━━☆ santa [7]

Maya começou a tender ao silêncio e a reclusão.  
Estava em paz em sua nova morada apesar de Tulia ser meio estranha. Não era maltratada ou torturada. Só havia sempre a tristeza e ansiedade quando chegava a noite. Se perguntava o que reviveria daquela vez.  
Quebra cabeças e jogos pararam de a divertir e nem mesmo empilhar livros a animava mais.  
Ainda tinha os círculos estampados em sua face e mesmo que arrancasse sua pele eles reapareceriam assim que se curasse.

Era complicado.

Foi proibida de esquecer, de superar seu passado, mesmo que agora tivesse encontrado tranquilidade.

Apenas viu Azra uma vez. Não lembrava de sua face. E isso tinha sido o suficiente que a marcasse para o resto da vida por um descarrego temporário de ódio. Não era lembrada. Não era perseguida. Era apenas uma formiga que teve suas antenas arrancadas por uma criança frustrada.

— Não me deixe dormir, Tulia.

Foram suas únicas palavras aquele dia.

Tulia a acariciou e beijou na testa. Prometeu que não deixaria, mas era mentira.  
Maya já se arrastava por uma semana sem sono e beirava desmaiar de exaustão.  
Apenas a abraçaria em seu pânico noturno. Só que era importante que descansasse.


	102. ━━☆ santa [8]

— Eu a disse — Maya acordou revoltada. — Para não me deixar dormir! Por que mentiu para mim?

— Você desmaiou, Maya. Precisa descansar uma vez ou outra!

— Você construiu todo esse templo — ainda não entendia muito bem o significado — e não pode nem fazer algo simples como me manter acordada? Talvez devesse ter continuado uma planta que grita, assim eu não dormiria nunca com sua presença.

Sua personalidade leve e passiva tinha sumido.  
Sua mente tinha... quebrado.

Tulia se sentiu culpada.   
Maya tinha passado por muita coisa para salvar a todos, afinal.

Todos...?  
A verdade é que, desde o começo, Maya queria salvar a si mesma. Mas não pôde ter isso.

— Eu tive uma ideia — Gaguejou, juntando as mãos. — Aileen deve ter algo que a ajude a não dormir. Por que não vamos vê-la?

Maya suspirou exausta e concordou.

Ao contrário da deusa, a cidade ainda não tinha a esquecido. Diversos transeuntes se jogaram ao seus pés e a atiraram flores e oferendas. 

— Faça parar, Tulia! — Se escondeu. Tinha esquecido o que era sentir medo de algo real.

Tulia sacou uma espada de suas costas.

— Estão incomodando a santa. Saiam do caminho.

Não falava muito disso, mas era uma espadachim habilidosa. Maya decidiu que não gritaria com ela nunca mais.


	103. ━━☆ santa [9]

A casa onde Aileen trabalhava permanecia exatamente a mesma de muito tempo atrás.  
Não tocou na decoração nem um pouco.   
Por curiosidade mórbida, Maya espiou a porta do quarto de onde dormia com Maeve. Aquele lugar também permanecia intocado, agora acumulando poeira, deixado de lado desde quando foi usado pela última vez. Era melancólico.

Aileen nada disse até que Maya se pronunciasse.

— Preciso de algo que me impeça de dormir.

Aileen não questionou seus motivos.   
Assim que terminou de manipular os frascos que segurava, tirou alguns potes da estante.

— Todos esses são bons.

Maya esperou que a rainha tomasse a decisão por ela.  
Levaram um de cada. A pequena ouvia o barulho do saco plástico sacudir enquanto andava até sua casa e observava os potes balançando com interesse.

Tulia a auxiliou. Colocou um pouco do pó branco em uma bandeija de metal e dividiu as carreiras para ela. Maya sentiu seu narizinho queimar conforme aspirava a substância.  
A sensação de euforia logo se estabeleceu e a pequena sorriu após muito tempo. Ordenou todos os livros, montou todos os quebra-cabeças. Até saiu na rua e conversou com as pessoas. Todos os seus problemas foram resolvidos, ou pareciam. Foram bons primeiros dias.

Eventualmente, o uso deu lugar ao excesso.  
Maya se tornava paranoica e agressiva. Voltou a se trancar e só saia para comprar mais.  
Seu corpo não-humano permitia que não passasse por abstinência ou danos permanentes. A dependência era puramente psicológica.

Precisava de mais para se sentir feliz de novo.  
Certos dias cheirava até que seu nariz sangrasse.

Aileen nunca a questionava por mais danificada que estivesse. Faria seu trabalho desde que o pagamento permanecesse em dia. Quando presente na loja, Aloe interferia e trocava os potes sem que ninguém visse para algo que a faria dormir ao invés disso, o que causou certa hostilidade entre a noiva da farmacêutica e a cliente. Maya era apenas uma cópia oca do que um dia foi. A santa pura e imaculada agora era encarada com cochichos quando vista nas avenidas.


	104. ━━☆ santa [10 · END]

Em uma de suas saídas, notou aglomeração em uma banca.  
Fungou o nariz. Não fazia ideia de como estava o mundo.

Gritou licença em uma voz rouca. As pessoas a respeitaram, ainda era a santa afinal.   
Sua visão estava estranha e sentia não poder confiar no que lia. Mesmo assim, pegou o jornal, e leu apenas a primeira manchete.

" _Após recentes eventos, a altíssima deusa Azra Harmonica declara aliança com Aska por tempo indeterminado._ "

Perguntou não só a Tulia como a todos a sua volta se tinha lido direito.   
Tinha que estar paranoica pelo excesso de drogas. Não fazia sentido.

Foi usada até a última fibra.  
A intenção de Aska era acordar a verdadeira deusa desde o início e, por motivos que estava entorpecida demais para entender, precisou seguir etapas específicas.

Manchou o exemplar com suas lágrimas.  
Queria morrer.  
Decidiu jamais olhar para um jornal novamente.  
Odiava cada parte de sua vida. Destruiria aquele mundo se pudesse. Mas essa decisão estava nas mãos de Azra, não dela. 

Não podia fazer nada. 

Na verdade, era apenas uma garota, indefesa e fraca, do início até o fim. Não haveria deuses para defendê-la. Nem sua criadora nem ninguém. Mal era lembrada. Sua dor não importava, não era nada além de uma mortal, uma anônima, e com ou sem ela o mundo continuaria girando.

Talvez por choque, talvez por dias sem dormir, a menina entrou em colapso e desmaiou ali mesmo.

Maeve, eu descobri o que é o mal de verdade.

Tulia a carregou com certo esforço de volta a seu templo.  
Ao acordar, não tinha mais suas memórias além dos pesadelos.  
Mesmo ela esqueceu a si mesma.

Foi de comum acordo entre Tulia, Aloe e Sophia que seria melhor para ela se não a contassem sobre seu passado.

Rejeitou o nome Maya já que era a menina torturada de seus sonhos. Não era o que queria ser. Agora seria Astrid, a santa.


	105. ━━☆ declinio [1]

Em seu último momento no palácio, Aska provocava Carolina.   
Reconheceu o que acontecera assim que a felina parou de respondê-la: todos recobravam suas memórias agora e o trono não mais a pertencia. Não sabia bem como reagir.

— Acha que ela vai me matar? — Indagou inocentemente.

— Eu espero que sim. Vá embora. — A felina agora era desafiadora e arisca.

Aska riu, balançou a cabeça e se foi, por ora desaparecendo em meio ao ar.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒( ` ∇ ´ )⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

Por outro lado, assim que pisou na ilha, Dakota correu para preparar a banheira o mais rápido que pôde. Enquanto isso, Azra quebrava boa parte da mobília em meio a berros.  
Estava tudo imundo.  
Aquela depravada tocou em tudo.  
Considerava por fogo em seu palácio e construí-lo novamente. Não havia partícula que se salvasse. Mesmo as paredes brancas foram pintadas de cores abomináveis.  
Em seu frênesi, chegou a ser difícil ouvir sua serva a avisando que seu banho já estava pronto. Se retirou sem trocar uma palavra e desabou em lágrimas assim que seu corpo tocou a água quente.

Ela não tinha mais o direito de estar viva. Não era digna de ser quem era.   
Por isso que decidiu dormir para sempre em primeiro lugar.   
Era incapaz de usar seu poder em si mesma por seu instinto de autodefesa, logo, sua saída foi fazer um acordo com suas duas rivais.  
Aelys a embebedaria com algo que a mantivesse desacordada até que negasse a bênção, momento que, se ela não fosse patética a ponto de se importar com uma mortal, não aconteceria nunca. Celes faria todas as suas criações a esquecerem para que ninguém fosse atrás de despertá-la, reforçando qualquer falha da bênção anterior.  
A vantagem para as duas era, é claro, se ver livre dela e poder fazer o que quiser com sua dimensão, nenhuma restrição enquanto a isso.   
No fim, tudo foi em vão, pois não pôde sustentar o mero pensamento de ver Dakota daquela forma, faca rente ao seu pescoço. 

Como, quando se tornou esse tipo de pessoa?  
Ela, que _nunca_ precisou de ninguém.

E isso não era nem o pior.  
Dakota era obediente, já a servia a milênios. Podia se perdoar por amá-la.  
Mas...  
 _Mas..._


	106. ━━☆ declinio [2]

Azra não tocou em seu chá.  
Sua voz pesava enquanto relatava tudo que viu em seu sonho para a coelha, que o redigia cuidadosamente.  
Era tudo tão mais quieto e calmo. Carolina estava radiante que enfim podia cochilar a tarde sem que alguém puxasse seu rabo.  
Conto acabado, a caneta foi largada e uma tensão silenciosa foi posta sobre as duas.

— Se me permite, altíssima... — Dakota temia ser insolente, mas precisava saber. — Por que tomou essa decisão? Por que não me permitiu ao menos velar seu sonho?

A deusa não respondeu.  
Ainda era um choque ter que encarar a realidade.  
Ter que encarar a vida e sua fraqueza. Engajar e sentir o mundo ao redor.  
Caminhou até o jardim, deixando sua serva para trás.

Um dia ela foi a mais forte. A que tinha o direito de decidir quem merecia ou não a própria existência mesmo entre os deuses. Contudo, por seu sono pesado, terminou por se tornar refém de Lumia e foi obrigada a se retirar para sua própria dimensão. Mas isso não era o pior. Ela poderia viver aqui sozinha.  
Mas...  
_Mas._

Por sua própria falha, se tornava como os mortais por dentro.  
Apodrecia de dentro para fora. E para sua doença não havia cura se não a morte.   
E ela não tinha esse direito.  
Talvez tivesse sido uma salvadora para seus iguais esse tempo todo, os livrando da agonia da vida eterna, e se pintasse de deusa do julgamento apenas para satisfazer seu ego. Talvez fosse a mais bondosa entre todos de sua espécie por enfim conceder o descanso certeiro.

— Azra...? — a voz atrapalhou suas reflexões.

Sua mente escureceu, seu coração acelerou, seus membros tremeram e suas pupilas mudaram de tamanho.  
Medo...?  
Raiva?  
Não, outra coisa.  
Algo que não deveria estar sentindo.

— Aska. — Suspirou.

— Obrigada por me proteger de Aelys. — Sorriu. 

— Vá embora. — Azra desviou o olhar.

— Não, não. Eu esperei muito tempo.

Azra começava a esquentar. Previa que em breve perderia o autocontrole. Aska levantou seu vestido.

— Não sentiu minha falta?

Azra não viu seus próprios movimentos. Ela também tinha esperado a muito tempo, afinal. Se encontrou com a face enterrada entre as pernas da outra, provando daquele néctar que se odiava por saborear. Era fraca e patética como um animal irracional agora, incapaz de resistir a seus instintos sujos e baixos.   
Ignorava completamente seus arredores, mesmo o fato de estar em um local aberto. Tão presa estava em seus desejos que não viu quando Dakota passou pelo corredor e derrubou sua bandeja sem saber do que pensar dos próprios olhos.  
Aska sorriu para a coelha e acenou de longe, puxando a face de sua parceira para mais fundo em seu corpo maliciosamente, como se quisesse demonstrar algo.  
Dakota recolheu tudo e se retirou o mais rápido que pôde. O futuro era sombrio.

— Devia ter te matado quando era capaz. — Azra sussurrou ao terminar.

Aska respondeu invadindo sua saia e empurrando para o lado sua roupa íntima. A outra não demonstrou resistência.

— É assim que você diz não para mim...? — admirou sua intimidade, prestes a invadí-la.

Azra tampou a boca com as mãos.  
Não podia fazer nenhum barulho.  
Fraca e escória resumiam tudo que havia se tornado.  
Eventualmente, seu corpo relaxou em êxtase e não conseguia mais pensar em nada daquilo.

Aska esperou até que recuperasse o fôlego para olhar fundo em seus olhos e dar um soco que virasse sua face, lançando um de seus dentes para fora. Em seguida, puxou seu cabelo e a jogou no chão, esfregando sua cara na grama para que engolisse terra.

Aquele era o primeiro ato de violência que realizava com raiva genuína em muito tempo.

— Por que me deixou sozinha? Você me obrigou a te desejar quieta por todo esse tempo! — berrou.

Ela não tinha más intenções.  
Ela era podre, e já era de sua personalidade tornar tudo sobre si mesma.

Azra se virou devagar, tremendo, expressão sombria. Limpou sua face em sua manga e cuspiu lentamente. 

— Você realmente quer saber, Aska? 

Aska cobriu os lábios com as mãos.   
Sabia o que aquela mudança de tom significava. 

—  D...Desculpa.

Como não perderia o controle depois de todos esses anos?   
Azra a odiava agora?   
Teria a distância a feito desaprender a lidar com sua amada?   
Sabia que merecia o que viesse agora.   
Mas se Azra a odiasse... Por que se manteria viva? 

— Não, Aska. Eu vou te dizer. Eu te abandonei porque você é uma putinha asquerosa. A morte é mais digna do que ceder a você. 

— Então se odeie por minha causa e sofra por mim. Eu vou adorar. 

Aska estava...   
Chorando.

Azra rangeu os dentes. 

— O que você disse? 

— Eu te amo, Azra. 

Azra começou a se levantar.   
Aska tentou correr, mas bastou a palavra:

— Você não pode fugir. 

Para que suas pernas a traissem. 

— Com quem você pensa que está falando? _Me ama_? De que vale isso? Quem disse que eu quero essa merda? 

Azra a estrangulava.   
Puxou a faca que Aska mantinha embaixo de seu vestido. Olhava fixamente para sua genitalia, agora que seu desejo foi saciado, era outra pessoa. 

— Foi ISSO que me fez lamber? 

— Eu não te FIZ, nada. Você que quis por que você me am... 

Não tinha certeza. 

— Por que você _gosta_ de mim, certo? — retificou. 

Azra odiou essa frase. 

— Vou te mostrar como me sinto. 

Azra agarrou a lâmina com as duas mãos e, devagar, cortou o clitóris da então parceira em duas partes. Três. Quatro. Em quanto mais partes pode. Estava maníaca, eufórica, seus risos histéricos ecoavam junto com os berros de Aska. 

— Por que está gritando, sua aberração? Não quer que eu te foda assim? Não foi por isso que armou para me acordar? 

Aska não ouvia mais.   
A lâmina agora a penetrava, invadindo sua cavidade, esburacando seu cervix, tão veloz e forte que não tinha espaço para se regenerar. 

Doía. Doía muito.   
Embora ela não conseguisse evitar de gostar daquilo.   
Seus olhos giravam em órbita enquanto babava. Era tão bom... Por que gostava tanto? Era uma aberração, realmente. 

Sua excitação notável apenas alimentou a ira de Azra, que respondeu a perfurando com mais violência. 

Ah...   
Estava sendo completamente destruída.   
Será que Azra a mataria dessa vez?   
Não importava quando se sentia assim. 

Perdeu a consciência. Era demais até para alguém como ela. Seu canal vaginal contraia em aprovação, apertando a lâmina contra suas paredes como que propositalmente para se cortar mais, esguichando sangue para fora. 

Azra...   
Não era minha intenção te irritar... Não me odeie. 


	107. ━━☆ declinio [3]

Azra continuou a esfaqueando mesmo depois que desmaiou. O fez até que seu braço fraquejasse e então se jogou na grama ao seu lado, coberta de sangue, pálpebras fechadas. Se sentia bem melhor agora.

Não.  
Não!

Olhou para seu rosto e tentou se segurar.  
Mas...  
 _Mas...!_

Se viu analisando todo aquele corpo. Não se curaria tão rápido.

— Aska? — Gaguejou.

E, sem resposta, soltou um berro involuntário. Correu para dentro de seu Palácio pingando vermelho, vítima no colo.

— Dakota, Carol? Eu preciso de um banho.

— Mas senhora, você...— Carolina se interrompeu. "Você acabou de tomar banho", comentaria. Contudo, dada a situação, correu para o banheiro em um piscar de olhos como felina que era.

Azra entrou antes mesmo da banheira estar pronta e priorizou Aska antes de si.

— O que aconteceu, altíssima? Agora a pouco, vocês... — Dakota se interrompeu antes que pudesse completar a frase.

— Eu não sei! Me deixe sozinha! — Azra segurava a testa com a palma.

Limpa, deitou Aska em sua cama. Se curaria mais rápido se estivesse higienizada e confortavel. Ia dar tudo certo.

POR QUÊ? POR QUE NÃO CONSEGUIA MATÁ-LA? QUAL ERA O SEU PROBLEMA? POR QUE NUNCA CONSEGUIA DAR O GOLPE FATAL?

Trancou a porta com sua magia e correu para fora do cômodo, lágrimas voando de seu rosto. Não conseguia entender. Por que se sentia culpada se sua vítima merecia?

— Eu nego qualquer feitiço que Aska possa ter posto sobre mim.

Repetiu três vezes enquanto lavava o rosto, não obstante, seus sentimentos não mudaram.

Balançou a cabeça e após se secar se encolheu em um canto escuro do corredor.  
Esses sentimentos... Realmente pertenciam a ela?

Fechou os olhos em meditação e tentou sentir a lagarta em seu cérebro.

— Lumia... Me ajude.


	108. ━━☆ declinio [4]

Lumia era sua limitadora.  
Azra costumava ser a deusa suprema até entre as divindades, quem decidia quem era digno de viver ou não.  
Contudo, seu sono era seu calcanhar de aquiles.  
Sendo tempos anciãos, a deusa da mente foi capaz de jamais se fazer conhecida justamente para que sua benção não pudesse ser negada, até enfim ver uma oportunidade de tomá-la para si.

Sempre agiu de forma detestável, a fazendo cumprir suas ordens consciente de que era controlada, porém, sem conseguir negá-las.

"Sou eu é quem merece governar, Azra. Não você."

Era uma frase que lembrava com rancor.  
Mas não tinha a quem recorrer agora.  
Lumia se materializou, vestes alvas brilhando no escuro.

— Achei que fosse autossuficiente, Azra. 

— Me tornei fraca. 

— Isso não me diz respeito. 

— Faça minha mente dormir. Se eu não souber quem estou atacando, eu com certeza... — suas pupilas estavam desfocadas.

— Seria uma possibilidade. É uma pena que eu já prometi a Aska que não a mataria se fizesse o que mandei — Disse, olhando as próprias unhas.

— Então por favor me deixe me matar.

— Jamais. Você é minha preciosa arma, meu cão raivoso acorrentado. — A acariciou.

— Me ponha para dormir de novo, qualquer coisa! — Gritou. — Você está sempre me usando para criar estes circos absurdos. Qual é seu propósito?

Lumia a envolveu em seus braços, com seu rosto próximo do seu.

— Pense mais, minha querida Azra. Se debata tentando entender e nunca alcance a verdade. — sussurrou, lambendo seu olho, deixando um rastro vermelho em sua esclera.

Azra se arrepiou. Nojento.  
Poderia oferecer a Lumia que faria o que quisesse.  
Contudo, ela já tinha isso, e não precisava de seu consentimento.

— Agora entre naquele quarto. Há mais pensamentos que gostaria de coletar.

Azra a obedeceu como um zumbi, e a porta atrás de si foi trancada.  
Lumia se pôs rente a madeira.

Se permitisse que Aska a acordasse da forma mais fácil teria perdido de ganhar diversas informações que agora tinha.  
Queria conhecer Azra em toda sua mínima fibra e, para isso, não pouparia esforços; continuaria colocando sua boneca em todas as situações possíveis.  
O que ela faria caso "aquilo" acontecesse? O que pensaria? O que imaginaria?  
Queria saber tudo.  
Por quê?   
Bem, isso ninguém nunca entenderia.


	109. ━━☆ declinio [5]

Azra encarou a deusa que jazia enrolada em seu lençol com um olhar oco.

— Você está bem?

— Você me odeia?

— É tudo que queria sentir. — Sentou-se ao seu lado sem a olhar nos olhos.

— Então estou bem. 

Azra agarrou suas mãos.

— Você me ama, Aska? Faria tudo por mim? Então, por favor, pare essa coisa que sinto por você.

— Prefiro morrer. — Se soltou.

— Prometo que te matarei logo em seguida. Por favor. 

— Vá se foder. — franziu o cenho. 

Azra começou a tremer e, em um rompante, começou a esmurrar a cabeça de Aska contra a cabeceira da cama.

— Por que não me obedece? O que tem de errado com você?

Continuou batendo, móvel quebrando, crânio rachado. Pedaços dos miolos da deusa sádica voando e escorrendo pelas paredes. Seus olhos explodiram com o impacto, seu rosto se tornou amorfo. Azra só se deu conta do que fez quando segurava um pedaço de cabelo grudado a um resto de escalpo que não estava preso a nada. A outra jazia a sua frente, sem cabeça.  
Azra suspirou. Se sentia bem melhor agora.  
Ainda não podia sair do quarto.

...

Azra olhou de relance para o corpo.

— Aska...?

Sem resposta.

— ASKA??? — seu berro foi ouvido andares abaixo.

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒(ʘ‿ʘ✿)⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

Sem tarefas no momento, Dakota e Carol jogavam baralho na sala de jogos.

— O que está acontecendo com essas duas? — A gata tinha as orelhas retraídas para trás por conta do barulho.

— Não sei, mas não é bom. 

Dakota pôs uma carta na mesa e encarou a oponente.  
Azra ficaria muito brava se soubesse que viu o que viu, portanto, recoletou outra informação.

— Lembra do gosto de Aska por arte abstrata?

— Lembro de tê-la visto olhando uma peça ou outra. — Sua jogada foi feita.

— A mestra me contou que era como suas criações viam seu rosto após ter as memórias apagadas. Mas não era o que Aska estava vendo. — Colocou um sete na mesa.

Carolina mexeu os bigodes e começou a comprar cartas.

— Por que será que ela dormiu por tanto tempo? E sumindo sem avisar nada ainda por cima. Foi um pouco... Rude.

— Ela não me disse. Notou, Carol? Quanto mais tempo passou com Aska mais coisas começou a esconder da gente. 

— Não entendo como não a matou ainda. — Continuava comprando cartas. Sua mão se tornava cada vez mais difícil de segurar.  
Enfim, sua cabeça estalou, e ela parou de olhar para o jogo. — Dakota, acha que elas...?

Dakota abaixou a cabeça.

— Você com certeza vai perder essa rodada, Carol. Desista. — descontraiu.


	110. ━━☆ declinio [6 · END]

Azra jazia encolhida em um canto escuro do cômodo enquanto Aska formava uma nova cabeça para si mesma.  
Era um alívio que não conseguisse ter dado o golpe final.

— Você está bem, Aska...? Me desculpe.

Aska a olhou assustada.

— Eu...

— Aska? — correu até ela temendo que a qualquer momento fosse perder a consciência.

  
Aska a abraçou a derrubando na cama.

— Não sabia que podia gozar pelo cérebro!

Azra não teve reação. Foi beijada e não correspondeu. Momentâneamente estava feliz por poder sentí-la.

— Quer que eu te chupe?

— Não.

Aska amuou.

— Você me odeia...?

— Não. 

Aska enterrou a face em seus seios.  
A porta permanecia trancada.

— Na verdade, Aska... Lumia me trancou neste quarto com você.

— Perfeito. — Sorriu.

Azra suspirou.

— Não, eu não aguento mais. Me sinto mal perto de você.

— Isso não te torna especial. Todos se sentem. 

— Você não entende...

Olhou para porta. Precisava mesmo fazer isso? 

— Aska, eu...

— Você...? 

— Eu quero muito te ver morta. — Cerrou o punho. Foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Aska fechou os olhos e fingiu que não ouviu. 

— Pode fazer o que quiser comigo. Só não me abandone de novo. 

Azra encarou as estrelas pintadas em seu teto. 

— Se eu não tivesse negado a possibilidade de você encontrar meu corpo ou o entregarem — refletiu. — e você pudesse usá-lo eternamente, ainda teria feito isso tudo para me acordar? — Lembrava das infinitas vezes que foi usada por seu sono e só notou quando sentiu carregar as consequências em seu ventre.

Aska pensou antes de responder.

— Acho que sim. Seu sentimento de culpa te torna mais apetitosa.

Azra franziu o cenho.

Degenerada.

— Não considerou que eu poderia te matar? Não pareceu com medo.

— É melhor do que um mundo sem você, ou um mundo no qual você me odeie.

Azra teve que admitir...  
Foram 13.5 anos dedicados a ela por inteiro.  
Por mais que as duas fossem deusas, Aska a adorava.  
Era mais confortável agora que tinha um esforço mensurável para a dar mérito. Talvez se a trancasse em seu porão pudesse mantê-la por perto enquanto fingia para os outros que a tinha matado.

 _Isso não me satisfaria._  
Lumia ecoou em sua consciência.

— No que está pensando? — Aska notou seu olhar diferente.

Azra a tirou de cima de si e sentou-se na beira da cama.  
Realmente teria que fazer aquilo.

Alcançou a última gaveta de seu criado mudo que mantia perpetuamente trancada e procurou até achar algo.  
Fazia muito tempo que guardava essa coisa e a teve que desempoeirar em sua saia.

— Azra...? — Aska começava a se agitar.

Azra tomou a iniciativa de abraçá-la e pôs suas mãos onde não fossem vistas, para que ela apenas sentisse o metal do anel deslizando pelo seu anelar.  
As pupilas de Aska se tornaram diminutas. Ela... Não conhecia esse sentimento. Era como se uma espada atravessasse seu peito.

— Quis me por a dormir eternamente porque estava prestes a fazer algo muito burro. — sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima de auto-ódio deslizou por sua bochecha.

Aska a manteve rente ao seu corpo, fincando suas unhas em suas costas. Estava tremendo, queria procurar algo familiar...

— Você... _Se_ odeia, Azra? 

— Sim.

Então ela soube que estava tudo bem. 

A porta enfim foi destrancada.  
Azra iria eventualmente acostumar com este sentimento e parar de se negar ou sofreria para sempre?  
Lumia teria o prazer de assistir... Pela eternidade.


End file.
